Tugs On The Heart
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Takes place 5 years after Breaking Dawn. Seth and Leah both feared never imprinting...then they get their wish. Told in different POV's. For now, this is rated T. It's subject to change later if something unforeseen happens.
1. Just a normal night?

**Okay, this is my first foray into the Twilight Universe. While writing this, i kept the twilight wiki open and i don't see any mistakes at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters and places belong to the fab Stephanie Meyer. I'm just satisfying my part of the bargain. (See My Story for details) I hope they know what they're getting into.**

**Warning: Mentions of forced BDSM and Human Trafficking! You've been warned!**

**I guess that's everything. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

Its been about 5 years since the Volturi got their butts whipped. We've all gone on with our lives though we never stopped patrolling.

Our two packs co-exist as friendly as possible considering how they tried to kill Bella, and by extension Renesme, Jake's imprint. I don't think we'll ever become a single pack ever again, but that's okay. I'm part of Jake's pack and that is easy to live with.

Renesme is growing like a weed and I can see the adoration and love in Jake's eyes when he watches her. And though my sister and I don't speak about it, we know he's probably dreaming of the day he can begin courting her.

I know I should be disgusted with the whole idea that Jake, one of us is destined to be the mate of a half breed vampire, but strangely I'm not. Really, I'm happy for thim...but I can't hide the fact that I wish I could imprint on someone, to know what it's like to love...really love someone.

It's not like I haven't tried to make that happen. I've even taken to hanging out at the park like Jake once did, trying to see if any of the girls catch my eye. I've even been tempted to impersonate a student at the high school to see if any magic happens.

So far, nothing's happening. Not one of the hot girls, though I can feel their eyes on me, is 'it' for me. Jake has rolled his eyes on that, insisting that trying to meet every girl's eyes to make an imprint happen never works.

I know my sister feels the same way, though in reverse. She has the relief of not having to hear the mushy thoughts that Sam thinks about when Emily, his fiance is around. It's got to be infuriating for her.

I can't deny the fact that I'd started doubting that it, imprinting, will happen for me. Still, a part of me refuses to give up.

After the battle, our pack was given an awesome gift. Esme had found an old derelict house set in the woods and had asked us to help her restore it to its former glory. It took all of a month or two for it's completion and we were even able to add in sun room and a wrap around deck.

And so now Jake, Leah and I reside in the Victorian style summer cottage that has four bedrooms two bathrooms a living room and a kitchen. We never used the extra room though it's fully furnished. Jake would never admit to it, but I have a feeling he's reserving it for Nessie.

Little did any of us know it, but that room would be occupied by someone completely different then either of us expected.

I never would have expected that fateful night in which our lives took a detour.

On the night when our story begins, I had been running a wide perimeter on night patrol with Leah. Edward and Bella had gone out for a hunting expedition though they had hunted a few days before.

Jacob only rolled his eyes when he found out they were hunting, but he refused to think about it...as if trying to protect my innocence. As if...oh...wow.

I heard Edward once tell Jacob that I had a purest mind he'd ever heard. But I'm just like every other teenaged boy. I had my moments and yeah I'd been caught playing dirty. Luckily for me, it was someone other then Leah that found me out.

I'm not like the other guys, and even though I know that sounds pretty cliche' I just see girls and women as more then play things or trophies Instead of being an animal about it...and that's a pun for me, I prefer to be the incredibly handsome warrior that rides in to save the day, and wins the heart of the fair maiden. Yeah, I also believe in all that true love and imprinting thing. As far as I know, I'm pretty sure I'm one of a kind...

But back to that fateful night.

I was running the perimeter and was on the far side of the property line when I suddenly felt a sharp pull. At first I tried to ignore it and go on with the run but I hadn't gone more then a hundred feet when the pull increased on me and even began to hurt me a little.

I could hear myself whine and pant and howl.

The reaction was instantaneous. Immediately I heard Leah's voice in my head.

"_Seth, what's wrong."_

"_Nothing Leah, I'm fine."_ I really didn't want her to smother me with her worry.

I howled once more and then veered off the path heading north towards the mountains.

"_Seth, don't go off. I'm coming after you. Don't do anything until I'm there to back you up."_

I felt the tug on me again and it got harder to ignore. I whimpered. _"I can't ignore it any more..I can't turn back."_

I ran faster then before, running blindly into the night. That sharp tug on me was the only thing I could concentrate on.

Just then, Jacob's voice entered my head.

"_Seth, stop!"_ His voice bore that alpha timbre. It took all I had to stop on the spot though I didn't want to. No wolf could ignore his alpha's command. I whined again and then bowed to the ground unable to move.

Moment's later, my alpha was standing after me. I still couldn't move.

He stood over me a moment more. _"Where the hell do you think you're going?"_

"_I don't know...there's a pulling...I can't ignore it. It hurts, I can't resist it."_

Jacob looked me in the eyes. _"It hurts. How?" _

"_I...I don't know. I felt a tugging... I tried to ignore it but it won't go away." _

_"When did it start?" _ Jacob fired at me again.

"_A few minutes ago while I was running a perimeter. I have to follow it."_

My alpha was quiet again. Then he backed off letting me regain my feet. _"Alright, lets go investigate. Leah's just behind me. She'll catch up."_

Grateful for his permission, I took off running and slowly the pain faded away and the tugging took over. I ran faster and faster and then I heard it.

A rapidly beating heart and I could sense fear in the air. Through my night vision, I could see a girl running towards me and the fear was radiating off her. She was terrified of what ever was chasing her.

I was within 100 feet of her when I felt a subtle shift. And then my night vision revealed something that I hadn't expected. A small wolf about my size with brown and black fur was running with her tail tucked between her legs and her ears were flattened against her skull. I stopped in my tracks. This was the last thing I expected.

I heard it in Jake's head first. _"What the hell?"_

The little wolf skidded to a stop in front of me and then she howled. _"Let me go, she's after us!"_

Jake stepped in between us and bared his teeth.

_"Who are you? What are you doing so far from the reservation?"_

The wolf cringed and whined before looking over her shoulder. _"Let me go, I don't wanna go back there!"_ She howled, roughly pushed past him, and took off running for the tree line.

The pull tugged on me again and I ran off after her. Behind me I could hear my sister's paws pound the earth...but I only acknowledged it for a moment, all my attention was focused on the wolf that was running from me.

I was running at top speed and when I heard the sound of a tree breaking and something else crunching. A second later I could hear the sickening sound of bones breaking...then came the tell-tale whine of pain. Within seconds I was upon her and the vampire standing over her.

It was Jasper and Emmett and they looked very confused.

I was in wolf mode now and I growled as I stood protectively in front of her ...I bared my teeth at them. _She's not a threat. _Yeah, as if they could hear me.

Emmett cocked an eyebrow. This was the first time I'd ever done that to them.

Moments later, a soothing feeling came over me and I visibly relaxed...and the wolf behind me collapsed. I turned around a second later and for the first time saw a beautiful naked girl. I cocked my head and bent my head to examine her, sniffing her. A weird cloying smell lingered on her. it's not a smell I've ever encountered before... curious, I sniffed her body. She was laying on her side and I couldn't see any of her privates, that's something I was thankful for later when I wasn't acting like a horny teenager. But right then...there. I sniffed close to her private area...it wasn't blood...what could it be. I whined and looked up at the vampires...and whined.

That second would forever be burned in my mind. Behind me I could hear Emmett snicker. "It's the smell of sex, little wolf." Emmett said in an amused voice. "She's been doing the horizontal mambo." Jasper looked side ways at his brother and smacked his shoulder.

"He's only a boy, he wouldn't know about that yet." Saying this he stepped closer as if to examine her. The wolf in me didn't like that and I snarled at him. Both backed off a foot or so and my wolf mind was satisfied. I then turned back to the girl and once sat on my hunches trying to decided what I was going to do with her. She had perfectly shaped body and her silky black hair was splayed around her and to my mind, that made her perfect.

Now, I won't pretend that the mention of sex didn't stir my...me up and I got pictures in my head that one time I got curious about...that sort of thing. I looked at the girl again and I wanted to touch her, to see her priv...no. That's the last thing I should do, that's no way to treat a girl. I didn't even know her...all I knew was that I couldn't leave her side. It would hurt too much.

Again I could feel Jasper manipulate the emotional climate again I still had no idea what I should do...but the naked...beautiful girl had to be getting cold. So I curled up against the naked girl, providing her warmth...and doing everything I could to forget that fact I was laying next to a naked girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacobs POV<strong>

Well, this night was turning into an adventure...so much for movie night. Right after Seth took off into the heavily wooded area alone, I looked up hearing another set of foot falls. I sniffed the ground and growled smelling a heavy scent that had its own brand of sweetness...and sultriness. If I'd been a human just then, my eyes would have narrowed and my brow would have creased. The smell was very cloying and...eww...what the hell?"

A second later, a young man just a little younger then me stumbled into the clearing...and he was wearing a loincloth...right. Yep, now I've seen it all.

And wait, what was that around his neck? Seriously? A dog collar? What the hell! Oh I so didn't need to see that...I closed my eyes for a moment trying to clear my thoughts when I heard what could only be two more feet, this time whoever it was was wearing shoes.

Behind me Leah stopped and stared. She paused and then her tail waged for a moment...Yeah..it wagged and then she was walking closer to him. He looked up at her and then dropped to his knees.

"_Wow...that's a ten... he's bleeding... _then I saw her shudder as their eyes met.

"Jacob, we're here." Edward spoke softly. Just behind him Bella pulled out her cellphone and a number..I was sure it was Carlisle. Edward inhaled sharply as I felt a shudder and then heard through our link her sudden intake of breathe. Everyone was quiet as it happened.

Finally, Leah had imprinted...on a man in a loincloth...Nice.

The vampire beside me chuckled. "It's every woman's fantasy Jacob, you should be happy for her. He laughed softly to himself and I was about to answer him when a gun shot rang through the air. It narrowly missed Leah and hit the young man and he cried out in pain and collapsed on top of Leah.

Seeing that happen, Bella snarled and charged towards the women and ripped the gun out of one of the girl's hands. She bared her teeth at the women and then suddenly put her hand up as the end of the whip snapped at her. She grabbed the leather strap and then yanked the other end out of the the second girl's hand

She was snarling at them as she invaded their personal space forcing them backwards. I looked over at Edward wondering if he would stop her from attacking. He looked torn as Bella spoke.

"Leave him and go. you've got ten seconds before I rip your throat out."

The two girls looked Bella over. "He's ours, bought and paid for. You have no right to him." Bella snarled threateningly.

As she made to lunge at them Edward was there and a second later Carlisle was there as well holding Bella back as the two girls fell on their butts. Edward gave them a dangerous look, at least to my eyes it was dangerous. The girls just looked really giddy as they undressed him with their eyes.

_Now that was gross._

"You should leave." Edward said in a calm voice. "Now. While you still have a chance. My wife doesn't like you."

At that, the women scooted backwards before getting up and running away as fast as their feet could carry them.

With the danger gone, Carlisle released Bella before hurrying over to the boy on the ground. Leah had regained herself by then and carefully turned her imprint over so the doctor could examine him.

I sat back on my hunches trying to understand everything. Leah had imprinted and seth would most likely imprint on that girl-wolf that had...I paused mid thought realizing that I couldn't hear Seth anymore. I turned my head in the direction that Seth had run towards and Edward answered me in the same moment. "Emmett and Jasper found him and the girl. The situation's under control and your pack seems to have gained another member tonight."

I whined to myself again. I was going to need a nice break once everything was smoothed over.

Hearing my thoughts, Edward said, "The three of us are planning to take a camping trip soon. Even alphas need time to relax... Nessie would raise hell if you weren't included in the trip."

I looked up at Edward. _"I have no idea how big this situation is, it could take forever to smooth the kinks out."_

"You have forever Jacob." Edward said as he watched the new couple with a focused gaze. Then he turned his head, "Something is going on with Seth. He's gone feral.

I immediately stood up, _"Not good."_ Then I took off in the same direction my pack member had gone off too.

Things were going to get interesting. It may just take eternity to straighten this situation out.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please be kind as this is a new universe for me! My recently turned Gothic fairy muse feeds on reviews. Please help keep her tame and leave reviews!<strong>


	2. Rage and Confusion

**Continued from chapter 1**

**Warning: This chapter is very intense...and has more mentions of bdsm and other sensitive subjects.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

My wolf form had taken over. I don't know how long I stayed in that form...my mind was swimming with images, and way over stimulated. All I really know, is that I couldn't bear to be parted with her.

It hurt to much. I knew I hadn't imprinted yet. I remembered what I'd seen in Jake's mind when he imprinted on Renesme, and knew that it hadn't happened yet, but I had feeling it would happen soon, how else could anyone explain the tugging on my spirit?

Finally, I heard Jacob's voice in my head._ "Seth, you need to move away from her. She needs medical attention."_

I whined and lifted my head to see the predators standing around me. _NO! I can't leave her alone. They're gonna hurt her if I do!"_

All was quiet for a moment and then I was under the force of the Alpha's timbre. _Move away Seth. You know these people...you're the ultimate vamp hugger. She could die if you don't let the doctor take care of her._

That got my attention._ "She' s dying?" _

"_Yes, now move away unless you want to lose her forever."_

I wanted to disobey him, but I found myself unwillingly getting up on all fours and backing up while the leeches carried her off. Immediately, I found myself being pulled in her direction. I whined and began to follow, but Jacob hadn't moved from his spot in front of me.

I whined again.

"_Phase back Seth. Now!" _

I couldn't ignore his command and I bowed before him as I phased back to human. As soon as I was human, he phased back too.

He hurried to pull his cut offs on. "Get dressed Seth. The faster you do the sooner we can get back to the Cullen's house and to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." I immediately defended myself.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Sure she's not. That's why you almost bit Jasper's head off when he tried to cover her up.

I remembered what I did then and I bowed my head. "I...I can't believe I did that. they're my friends. Do they hate me now?"

Jacob shrugged. "I doubt it. But let's get out of here and back to the house. We need to talk to Edward. I wouldn't doubt he already knows both of their life stories by now."

I paused for a second. "Both? Their?"

Jake bit his lip. "Yeah, your sister imprinted tonight."

I was thoroughly confused. "You mean there was another girl."

Jake smirked and then forced himself to be serious.

"No, there was a guy too. Every girl's dream come true. But I'm _so_ not going into details." he trailed off shivering.

I shook myself as if I could actually clear my head like that. Then everything came crashing back to earth.

I stopped. "Wait...she was a wolf...how, I thought we were the only tribe that could shape shift?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought too." By now we were approaching the Cullen's house. I looked at Jake, "What do we do next? Her family could be looking for her!"

Jacob turned to face me. "I think we're about to open 'the can of worms'. Brace yourself. Once we find out everything that's happened, we'll call a meeting with Sam's pack and speak to my dad. Then we go from there; but the most important thing is that we find out who those women were that were chasing them. If it's what I think it is, then they're a danger to the other humans."

"Especially kids." I added softly to myself as we climbed the front steps.

Edward met us at the door and he had a somber look to his face. I gulped as I asked the question in my head.

"You should come into the kitchen." he added. "The can of worms...as you put it, has opened."

Jacob frowned. "Is it..." he trailed off as Edward nodded. When we got to the kitchen he motioned for both of us to have a seat. I looked at him waiting for the anvil to drop.

He almost grinned at the analogy but then his eyes took on a stormy look.

"The two humans tonight were part of a bordello. Not one as big as most, this is the more seedy kind. The two females tonight were their owners. The young man, the one Leah imprinted on...he's got no sense of self. He doesn't know anything about being independent. From what I can tell, any bit of masculinity was beaten out of him by the time he hit puberty."

Jacob looked sick. "You mean, he's a prostitute?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. If I were a human it would have made me vomit...with all the information he knows...he's been trained to pleasure women...exposed to every kind of pornography out there. His entire life is about pleasing his mistresses."

My stomach dropped. "And the girl?"

Edward gave me a meaningful look. "She just started her cycles last month. They didn't waste anytime before..." He trailed off, but I already knew what he meant. I wanted heave the contents of my stomach, but I swallowed refusing to give in.

Jacob put a comforting hand on my shoulder. It didn't really help me feel any better. It didn't stop the heat rushing through me. I could feel the tremors of anger raging through me. Edward noticed and walked over to the door. "We'll leave some clothes by the porch." He said as he opened the door for me.

Taking it as an open invitation, I jumped from the chair and ran out the door. Moments later, my rage exploded and then I was running on four paws. It was all too much to digest!

And so I let the wolf take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

I hurtled out the door into the night, following Seth's lead. It was going to be a long night. No harm would come to him, but I knew how he felt.

We were just approaching the county lines when I heard Sam's voice in my head.

"_What's going on Jake?"_

I relayed everything through him allowing him to see my memories as I pushed myself to keep up with Seth. I could hear Sam growling in my head at the information.

"_I'll go check in with Billy. He might know something." _

Then he was gone and it was just the two of us...running. We'd be crossing the Canadian border soon, but Seth ran on...and so did I. I didn't like being so far from Nessie, but I knew Leah would kill me if I let him go off on his own.

"_Then go Jake, I can handle this on my own. You don't have to come with me. I'll be fine." _I heard Seth shoot back at me with heavy irritation in his voice.

"_Sorry. Not gonna happen. You're still a member of my pack, and your still underage. So I'll be...dogging you till you can get your emotions under control." _

Still Seth raced on and now we really were in Canada. This had to stop. I could feel the magnet-like pull on me. It really made me want to go back to Forks, but I ignored it. I wouldn't leave him alone. Almost immediately he stopped and turned on me.

"_Oh yeah, your gonna make me bow down? Like you did earlier?" _He was really shaking with anger.

I growled at him._ "You know why I did it! Did you want your possible imprint to die in your arms before you could even meet her eyes? _

Seth paused. _"My imprint, but I didn't feel anything?_

I sighed and sat on my hunches._ "That pull you felt, the one you're still feeling. I felt the same pull on me when Bella was pregnant with Nessie. Its intense and it pulls on you. And it's impossible to ignore"._

Instantly, Seth lay down and rested his head on his paws. Whining softly as all the images and memories crashed over him. The loudest memory of all was the girl, naked.. then the imagery of rape...all of that played through his head. And he whined again.

_It's too much!_

I don't know how I managed to not get as frustrated as he was, maybe it was part of being an Alpha. But I padded over to Seth and lay across from him resting my head on my paws. I didn't say anything but allowed him some time to sift through his thoughts.

"_It happens everyday you know. Just like in the days of our tribe. Only these days it's not called slavery."_

Now I had Seth's attention. So I continued.

"_It's called human trafficking. It's usually what happens to kidnapped children. The slavers are much more careful then they were before. It's illegal but that doesn't stop it from happening. You ever hear of child pornography? Craigslist? Children and teens are bought and sold on there, under 'personal ads' and on the internet. The authorities do what they can and there are crisis hotlines and the FBI are cracking down on it, but that doesn't mean it doesn't still happen. The bad guys, if they're really good, can stay under the radar for years."_

"_Those women Edward was talking about." _Seth said.

I nodded at him. "_They shot Leah's imprint. I'm sure you smelled the blood when we were in the house."_

I watched as Seth sifted through the memories._ "Yeah, vaguely...I was more worried about ...her."_

_I chuckled. "You're so hooked on her. Tonight was the first time since your little self exploration incident that you've seen a naked girl. In the flesh."_

"_Ahh Jake, why'd you have to bring that up?"_

"_Because I can, you think it wasn't more then a little disturbing when I caught you? The last thing I wanted to see was a horny-"_

"_Okay Jake, I get it." _

If Seth had been human, he'd be bright red. My ploy was working.

He growled softly again and rose to his feet turning his back on me. He walked to a nearby tree and sat on his hunches with a note of defiance in his thoughts.

The alpha male in me didn't like his attitude and I growled at him. I rose then and walked over to him and sat back on my hunches, waiting out his mental tirade.

We were both quiet for several minutes, as he processed his thoughts.

"_I want to hunt them down. They hurt her...took away her chance at happiness. They broke her. I hate them."_

I nodded in acceptance. _"She still has a chance for happiness, and so do you. If you end up imprinting on her when we go back, she'll need you more then ever. If what Edward said was true, then there's a good chance that she's been brainwashed too. you'll have to be careful with her. If you were to make any advance on her, she'll think that it's your right to use her._

Seth snarled loudly and his heckles rose on his neck. _"I won't use her, ever! I'm not an effing rapist Jake! If we do end up doing anything like that, it'll be because she asks for it, not the other way around!"_

I was taken aback for a moment surprised at his almost cussing. But then I realized that if I were in his position, I'd feel the same way. I'd been just as angry when Sam's pack tried to kill my Nessie. I'd cursed worse at them that time, then when Dr. Cullen had re-broken all the bones on my right side. I even brought someone's mother into _that_ conversation.

So then, what was I to do now.? I had no freaking idea. So all I could do is wait for Seth to calm down. Eventually we would return to the house, but for now, I lay on my belly and waited for his tantrum to lose momentum. Damn, how I missed Ness.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah<strong>

I hadn't left his side once. I sat on a stool next to his bed side as the blood sucker worked. I watched as he took out the bullet, half expecting him to become rabid with all the blood in the room, but to my ongoing shock, he seemed completely immune.

If only all blood sucking leaches were like him.

I looked down at my mate's face again as he slept. He had yet to regain consciousness but I found I couldn't keep myself from touching him. So for what seemed like forever, I sat motionless only holding his hand, running my fingers over his smooth skin.

As I sat vigil at his side, surrounded by disinfectants and other sanitizers I reflected on all that had gone on not more then an hour before.

I hadn't run that hard since I broke off from the pack. But I could hear the desperation in my little brother's thoughts. Now I'm glad I did.

Finally, I've imprinted. The man on the bed in front of me; he's all mine. At least, that's what I thought. Now, having heard the mind reader's assessment, I wonder in what strange twist of fate, did I suddenly imprint on a guy that's little more then a brainwashed sex slave?

But I pushed that thought away, as I felt my heart beating with love for him. He was my world now, I'd be anything he needed me to be. My whole universe would center around him for the rest of our lives. It was him who held me to the earth. He was my gravity.

And I was okay with that.

"He's good as new, at least bodily wise." I looked up from my thoughts and as the...as Carlisle cleaned up the bloody sheet and began to sterilize everything.

"How bad is he?" I asked worriedly.

"He's got a very good pulse and he can only get stronger once he's got some human food in his system. We'll start him with small portions and work his way up to full meals. I'm going to hook him up with an IV and start him on fluids. If you can stand our scent, you may stay here for the night. I see no reason why he won't wake up tomorrow. I'm sure you'd like to get him out of this house as soon as possible. As soon as I judge him fully recovered, then I'll let you take over his care."

I nodded and looked at my imprint's face again and stroked his cheek. I knew the road ahead of us was a long one, but I would do anything and everything in my power, to make him safe again.

"Thank you... Carlisle."

The Doc looked surprised at me and then smiled. "You're welcome. He should wake up by morning, I'll be in the office if you need me."

Then he was gone.

And I was alone again, absentmindedly stroking the palm of his hand, marveling at the smoothness of it. It was different from Sam's. His hands were strong and just a little calloused. Part of me wondered if that was a good thing, the other part didn't care.

I blew out a breath, lay my head on the bed, and like the other wolves, I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think so far. What do you think will happen next?<strong>


	3. The Imprinting Of Seth Clearwater

**Here's the next chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I'm very happy with how this story has been recieved!**

**Once again, Twilight and all recognizable characters, places, and events belong to Stephanie Meyer. Everything else is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

It was early morning as we crossed back into North America. I'd taken a small power nap after our conversation...only to find Jake was still in the same position, watching over me. When I tried to thank him he just brushed it off and stood up on all fours again, telling me in a grumpy voice that we should start heading back to our own territory before Nessie wakes up.

Seriously dude, she's not even 5 years old and she's got him trained. Okay, so technically she's 5 years old, physically she's looks like a fourteen year old. It's hard to tell with a half breed vampire.

But enough of that. I was more anxious to get back to the Cullen's and to that pretty girl too.

"Ease up Seth. Any fast movements and you'll never get a chance with her."

I ignored him as we raced back to Forks. It only took us about an hour to get back and as we crossed into the territory, we saw Charlie's police car heading in the direction of La Push. Jacob stopped suddenly as if a thought had occurred to him.

"_We're making a detour Seth, I think we should follow Charlie and find out if Sam knows anything yet."_

I really didn't want to and I hesitated as Jacob slowed to a walk. I still felt that pull on me.

"_You want to help your girlfriend don't you? I'm sure you also miss your mom too don't you. She'll want to know what's happened with your sister too, don't you think you owe her that? The woman did give birth to you guys after all."_

'_Hey easy on the guilt trips. I'm coming! Now you're starting to sound like a parent."_

Jacob only chuckled as I raced to catch up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob <strong>

We made it to my dad's house in no time. As we did, I saw my dad sitting in his wheel chair with an old pair of cut-offs and a hoodie in his lap. Next to him stood Seth's mom with another pair of clothes similar to my own. _How did they know we were coming?_

Slowing to a walk we reached them and though they smiled I know they were just as agitated as us. After gently taking the clothes in our mouths we walked to a clump of thick bushes and phased back. Once we were fully dressed, we joined the small meeting.

Charlie held a thin manilla folder in his hands as he sat at the table with a cup of coffee. As we came in he shuddered momentarily at us and then spoke. "Nice to see you boys again. How's bachelor hood treating you?"

"Good," we both said at the same time. "Did you find out anything?" Jacob asked taking the lead.

Charlie shook his head. "Not much, I've searched the town records and came across this file. Its a birth certificate registered with the city of forks. The girl Sam mentioned disappeared about 5 years later with her father, her name is Amber Little Wolf.. Her father was Nathan and according to tribe records, he left the reservation just before she was born. there's no record of her mother, we can only assume whoever she was, there's no mention of her. Other then that, there's nothing. However those women got a hold of her after that is a mystery and so is the whereabouts of Nathan. The rest of the story will have to be filled in once she comes to."

"And the guy?" Jacob pressed. He was my age. "He must have had parents too."

Charlie eyed him. "His name is Josiah Whittier. He was what the state system called a 'discarded infant.'

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Discarded, as in just thrown away?"

The police chief grimaced. "Yeah, he was left on the doorstep of a Catholic parish in Detroit when he was no more then a week old. He was called Josiah by the the nuns that found and took him in. He went into the foster system the next week. He went into several foster homes during his childhood and then disappeared when he was around 8 years old. This is the first time since then that he's shown up."

It was Seth's turn to speak up. "But didn't anyone go looking for him? I mean, surely someone missed him."

Charlie frowned. "Unfortunately in the big cities such as Detroit there's so many kids just like him. Too many orphans and not enough people willing to take them in. Kids like him slip through the cracks all the time."

I frowned and looked at Jacob. _Leah's imprint was just another kid to fall through the cracks?_

Jacob was being very quiet and his brow was furrowed. Billy was looking at him and they both looked very grim.

Charlie looked between them looking very curious and then zeroed in on me. "Care to fill me in Seth?"

I opened my mouth as he said, "Need to know only."

I frowned a moment thinking of the best way to put in to words everything that had happened. I nodded and told him what happened. "We were running around the property line of the Cullen house and our own cottage. I heard really loud screaming and we all went to investigate. The girl, Amber was running towards us. She...was really scared. We tried to stop her but she kept screaming that 'they' were after her and she didn't want to go back there. She ran off again and I followed her. Emmett and Jasper came to help us. She freaked out when she saw them, and then fainted. That's all I know. I stayed with her until Jacob found us."

Charlie looked to my alpha for confirmation and he was nodding. "That's how that happened. After he ran off, the guy, Josiah, ran towards us..in a loin cloth and a dog collar. Leah caught up to him first and...they...met and then two other girls, most likely the owners ran after them. One was armed with a gun and the other a whip. The lady with the gun shot Josiah and he fell on top of Leah. By then, Bella and Edward came to our aid and Carlisle wasn't far behind. Bella confronted the owners and tried to take them out."

At Charlie's alarmed expression, Jacob finished. "Edward held her back...he forced them to leave. When they were gone, we brought both of them back to the Cullen House and last time we were there, Carlisle fixing them both up. They should be waking up pretty soon if they haven't already."

By now, Charlie had the same stormy expression on his face that Edward had. "When will it be safe to interview them?"

Jacob grimaced and gave his father a 'who knows?' look. "If they've been brainwashed all this time...I don't know how long it will take to convince them to say anything. Edward's the only one that can get into their head. It..." He trailed off and looked up at his father in shock. I could almost see the little light bulb above his head.

Charlie only looked confused. "What?"

It only took a second to for me to understand. "Need to know, give us till tomorrow...Jacob's on to something."

At the same time Jacob headed for the door. He stopped a moment and gave his dad a look...and then walked out the door. I quickly gave my mom a hug and then ran out the door pausing only to strip down to bare skin before phasing. When I was back on four paws again, I heard Jake in my head.

"_To the wolf lodge first."_ He said referring to what we called the house. I yipped and headed in the same direction. When we got there, we saw that Renesme and Bella were waiting for us. They'd both gotten really good at acting human, for they were both reclining on the porch swing and looked to be sharing a mother/daughter moment.

As we approached Renesme grinned brightly at her mom and then jumped up running for Jacob who wuffed a greeting and let her knock him over.

Bella only shook her head as they wrestled for a few moments and then pointed to a nearby tree and I followed her line of sight to see some fresh clothing folded neatly at the base of the tree. I wuffed again and hurried to phase and change.

Once again human, I came back out and Bella smiled in greeting.

"Hey Seth, how was your run?"

I knew I looked sheepish. "It was good. I feel better this morning. We talked to Charlie. He found some more stuff on the two humans. How is she...them?"

Bella chuckled in her musical tone. She's woken up, still in bed, but she's refusing to talk to us. She was asking about you though. 'The boy in the woods...the one like her.'"

My heart leapt, hearing those words. I wanted to run off right away, but then common sense took over and I looked down at my feet. "I think I better take a shower first. I know my smell like dog."

Jacob laughed loudly and grinned down at Renesme. "I think lover boy's right. I better take one too. It won't take us long, and then we'll go see to the humans."

* * *

><p><strong>45 Minutes Later<strong>

**Jake**

It doesn't take long to shower when the house has two bathrooms. So in no time we were both dressed and ready to go. I walked into Seth's room and paused. He was standing at his dresser and looking in the mirror. In front of him were two bottles of what had to be expensive cologne. Seth was sniffing the bottles and scrunching up his nose at them.

He was currently wearing a polo shirt and a pair of distressed looking bluejeans. He ran his hands through his hair and then sniffed his armpits.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He turned around at me frowned. "What?"

I just shook my head. _How many times had I done the exact same thing when I was longing for Bella? Trying to impress her? The kid needed my help._

"It's nothing. But let me give you some pointers. We don't need cologne. Some times natural is best...our natural woodsy musk is more then enough."

Seth looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded and handed him the the Axe deodorant. "Yeah, as long as you wear this, you'll be fine." He nodded and put it on.

Once he put on his shoes, we strolled into the living room where the girls were waiting for us. Nessie wasted no time running to my side to be hugged. When we broke apart, she grinned at me and pressed a hand to my cheek, showing me pictures of the mall and the camping equipment she'd seen online.

I looked at her. "You want to go shopping for camping equipment?"

She nodded and showed me another picture of her own tent this time a bigger one...and us sharing the tent, she was curled up against me. And I was human.

I looked over at Bella. _Already? _I mouthed to her

She nodded back at me. _Damn Nessie was growing up fast. In just another year or two she'd reach adulthood. Maybe if I stayed in wolf form, then it would be okay. She was just starting to crush on me. Sure, I was looking forward to her reaching maturity, when I could relax my guard around her. But this was just to soon. _

"Sure we can get the tent, but I think we need to get to the house to find out what your dad says about the humans from last night. Okay?"

_And then I'm going to have talk with your dad about the tent._

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

When we got to the Cullen's house, I felt my heart start beating against my ribs. Edward met us at the door and answered the mental question in my head.

"Carlisle has her on bed rest. He's fixed her up the best he can, now its up to her...and to you."

He went quiet and looked at Jacob listening to the details we'd learned from Charlie earlier. As they held their silent conversation, I went upstairs, feeling the magnetic effect coming from the upstairs. It was just as irresistible as the night before.

As I slowly poked my head in I saw, much to my surprise, Rosalie silently gazing at her with her arms across her chest. As I walked in she turned and I saw silent anguish in her eyes. Her face went blank as she saw it was me and then turned back around.

I had no idea why she was there, other then to stand guard as she had when Bella was pregnant. I didn't know how to react. I slowly walked towards the sleeping girl and stopped at her bedside. She looked to me as if she'd never been attacked at all. Like me, she was a fast healer...at least physically. I know from experience, that the body often heals faster then the heart.

As I mused, I felt Rosalie's eyes on my back...and so did my inner wolf. It made both of us nervous. I felt the same unease as I had at the wedding, when that vampire lady was staring at me. I bit back the snarl I could feel building in me and took a deep breath.

I looked at Rosalie again. "She's my kind...her name is Amber...she was sold to the women we ran into yesterday. Charlie has no idea how long she's been...this. there's no other record of her since her dad left the reservation."

I looked at the vampire in the room. She'd was nodding to herself as if pondering what I had just told her.

All this time my eyes never left Amber's face. But now her eyes were staring back at me...and then I felt the heat. It passed through my entire body...my whole center of gravity shifted and rearranged itself. I was looking at her with new eyes.

From now on, my entire universe centered around her...wholly and completely. I had to hold onto the foot board, suddenly feeling my knees go week.

It had finally happened.

But she was also looking back at me, with the same kind of expression, only she was already laying down, but those eyes were now staring at me with wonder.

My throat went dry as I approached her side. I gently sat down as her hand reached for mine. The whole time our eyes never left each other's. I took another deep breathe. "Hi Amber, I'm Seth."

She closed her eyes and then opened them again, before narrowing her eyes. "Amber?"

I was really confused. "Yes, isn't that your name?"

She was quiet again...then her pretty mouth frowned. "Amber."

I waited for her to speak again.

Then she inhaled sharply. "Amber...that's _my_ name. How could I have forgotten?"

I didn't know what to say without triggering her fear. Luckily Jacob and Edward were standing in the doorway. I looked over at Edward, he confirmed my thoughts. I slowly touched her cheek. "Your dad was part of our tribe. The Quileute. You're safe here with us. Those bimbos have no chance of getting to you ever again."

She looked over and noticed Jake for the first time. She quickly averted her eyes and burrowed into my side. I put a comforting arm around her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, That's Jake. He's the alpha of this wolf pack...but he's my friend too. I can promise that he won't hurt you. Our laws forbid it."

Amber frowned. "But the law didn't stop them from...making me a...prostitute."

My heart broke for her and I held her closer to me, completely hiding Jake from her view.

"That's only because they were really sneaky and careful. But now that we know about them, we can track them down. We're really close to the chief of police. He's already on the case. Soon, they'll both be just a bad dream...easily forgettable."

I felt her relax against me and I breathed a sigh of relief too, then her stomach growled.

Jacob was gone then and Edward with him. My mouth watered smelling the food coming from the kitchen. My own stomach grumbled, reminding me of the fact that I hadn't eaten either. But my hunger was still manageable, when she was asleep again, I would go down and raid the fridge.

As soon as these thoughts crossed my mind, Edward was at the door with an extra tray of food.

"No need. I could hear your stomach grumbling from the kitchen."

I grinned at him and accepted the tray putting it on the metal table that looked as though it was from a hospital and picked up the sandwich handing it to her. She looked at it and then at me, as if asking for permission.

Again I was reminded of what she'd come from. I handed it to her. You are your own person here, an equal. You can go ahead and eat it."

looking slightly uncertain, she bit into it and moaned softly in pleasure. I chuckled at her. "Esme's an excellent cook, there's plenty more where that came from."

I looked over at Jake as he walked back in. He had a look of fierce determination in his expression. I knew he was thinking the same thing. It would take a long while for her to relearn the independence she once had and to get used to her freedom again, but in the end, it would be worth it all.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think so far? Let me know in your review!<strong>

**Catch you all next chapter!**


	4. Josiah

**And I'm back...with another chapter. **

**!Warning! This chapter is pretty rough. If you can't handle heavy subjects such as human trafficking then stop now. I'm not graphic but things are gonna be pretty dicey from here on out. But if you've read my stuff before, you know I'm a firm believer in happy endings. it may take a bit, but things will get better eventually.**

**Now for the disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own the plot and all OC's.**

**Please enjoy and leave non-flamitory reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

The sun was setting. I had just phased back and was buttoning my pants when Seth took over running perimeter. Just before he phased he flashed me a grin. He looked very happy and very pleased wth himself. Then he was on all fours. He took off for the tree line. I know after all this time that it's pretty much pointless, but now with this new threat...we were back to the old schedule.

As I approached the front door I saw Edward waiting for me. Instantly, my thoughts flew to Nessie.

"She's okay, and yes, I know about her request."

I was immediately on the defensive. "You know I don't think of her like that. She's growing up so fast. I was planning to stay phased the whole time."

Eddie chuckled at me.

"I was actually wanting to talk to you about something else."

"Oh."

_He must being enjoying all this over protective father stuff._

"Immensely.' He answered my thoughts.

I crossed my chest trying to regain my pride. "So what is it?"

The vampire's visage sobered up really fast. "It's Josiah."

I waited for him to continue.

"Leah's with him... and that's the trouble. He's been conscious for a while now. But he hasn't opened his eyes.

Edward waited while I processed the information.

_He's scared of her. Can't say that I blame him. _I thought with a smirk.

Edward smiled for a moment at my snide comment. "I can hear his thoughts. He's hungry...but Leah's sitting next to him. I would go in there and coax him to open his eyes, but I highly doubt my presence would be welcomed."

I knew his request before he asked.

"I'll go wake him up."

"Esme's prepared his dinner for him."

"I'll take it to him."

When I reached the room, tray in hand, Leah looked up.

"I can get my own dinner."

"It's for your boyfriend."

Leah's eyes shifted to her imprint. "But he's still asleep."

"No he's not. according to Edward, he's been faking sleep for while now."

Leah looked confused and her gaze shifted back to the young man in the bed. _Did I really have to spell it out for her?_

I set the tray down on the metal table. "He's been under the thumb of women for a long time.. Though he's your imprint, you're still a strange female and he's scared of you."

Before she could ask the obvious question, I answered her.

"If he'll talk to anybody, it would be me. I'm a guy too and I'm not as scary as you."

Leah growled at me and I smirked as she proved my point.

"How's Seth?"

_Whoa... that's a random question._

"He imprinted on Amber this morning. He's spent all day with her until he took over the perimeter run. We found out about him too. Seth will fill you in on the details."

Leah frowned as she accepted this and the subtle dismissal. I didn't miss the lingering touch on his forehead as she walked out of the room. Once she was gone, I shut the door behind her and approached the bed. I paused looking down at him and wondered what the easiest way to wake him was.

_Food always worked on me. Why not on him?_

I walked over to the tray again and lifted up the lid. Instantly the mouth watering smell of the minced steak and mashed potatoes filled the room. I would have to ask Esme for another portion once Josiah was settled in. Steeling myself, I used my hands to waft the delicious smells in the direction of the slumbering human.

I heard the tell- tale groan and I had to chuckle. _Like a charm._

I walked over to the bed again and leaned closer to the dude. "It's okay. The scary female is gone. You must be starving, I would hate to see that nice juicy steak go to waste." His stomach growled in answer. Almost immediately, he yawned, opened his eyes, and looked up at me.

I waited for him to react to me and even expected the torrent of questions to come. But nothing. For a moment he looked like he wanted to ask those questions, but then hesitated.

"You can speak freely now. Your former mistresses are long gone."

'They're gone?"

I nodded. "Yep, they turned tail and ran off. If they try and come after you or Amber, they'll be killed on the spot. We aren't very merciful to criminals."

"How's Bambi? Is she okay?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "You mean the girl that you rescued last night? Is that her nickname?"

It's what Mistress always called her. But that's just the latest one. I know that's the name that she had...for her...that's what she told the buyer...its her street name."

That's the last thing I wanted to hear.

I took a deep breath and let it out, keeping a calm face while in the presence of Josiah. My hands shook a little when I moved the metallic table with the food on it so that it was at the right height for him to eat off of.

"Her real name, according to the birth certificate is Amber Little Wolfe. She's Quiluete...like me. She woke up this morning a little shaken, but she's spent the day eating, talking and last time I checked, sleeping comfortably.

As I spoke, I was relieved to see him eating...no eating as if this was the first decent meal he'd ever had. Just what had he'd gone through in that brothel?"

"What's imprinting?" came the next question out of nowhere. It snapped me back to attention.

"Huh?"

"I heard you talking to that woman about it. Is it painful?"

_"Hmm...how to explain without freaking him out..."_

"It's kind of hard to explain...its like being blind and then seeing the sun for the first time. The one you imprint on, becomes the center of the universe. You'll do anything for them and be anything they need you to be."

I could feel my heart swell at the thought of Nessie again.

"Like love at first sight?" Josiah asked.

"Not quite. it's a kind of devotion that never goes away. It's involuntary but makes both people very happy. My pack brother, Seth, imprinted on Amber this morning. Along with a life long companionship, she's got the ultimate protection for as long as she lives, she'll be well taken care of. With time, the devotion has a very good chance to develop into real love. All Seth wants is her happiness and he'll go to Hell and back to make sure she's happy."

I could feel his eyes on me. "You sound like you know exactly what it's like. Have you.._imprinted?"_

"Yeah. And I've never been so happy about it." In my head I was debating about weather I should tell him that Leah had imprinted on him. It might be too much too soon.

"I think I've been imprinted on too." _Well damn. That just made things easier._

I gave him my best curious look. "What gave you that idea?"

"When she was sitting next to me, when I was pretending to be asleep. She was touching me...a lot and...I liked it. I felt it when she left the room. It's such a strange thing. I've never known women to be so nice. My mist...former mistresses didn't treat me like that."

_Interesting...this might be easier then I thought._

I sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Go on."

"I don't know if you found out anything about me yet...but I know my name isn't Max. They changed my name every time we moved. I don't know why they kept changing it...or at least I didn't at first. I know what they did was illegal, but I didn't know how to get away. Their punishments really hurt. When Bam...Amber was brought into the house, I knew that I had to stay. She was too sweet and to young to be sold yet. I knew they talked of using her to breed their own brand of slave. And I knew they were thinking of using me as a stud. but I just couldn't do it. She was too innocent to be used for that sort of thing. Sex is brutal...I just couldn't do what they expected me to do. We were to be filmed and the porno posted on some site for money."

_What the hell...I think I'm gonna hurl.. _ I covered my mouth and took several deep breathes trying to calm myself. I knew that he was just getting started.

"That's why I knew we had to escape. I didn't care what happened to me, but I had to make sure she was safe. I really didn't expect to survive. I would have been fine if hadn't...they would have killed me anyway. I'm a throw-away. With so many kids on the street, they could have replaced me with some other street kid in no time. But Amber was still new enough...and until she started bleeding, she'd still be safe. But when she did...they moved so fast. The moment she bled, she went up on the site and sold the day after it stopped. I didn't have enough time to move."

_Okay. it was time to change the subject._

"How long have you been a slave? Do you remember your life before that?"

Josiah nodded. "Yeah, bits and pieces. I know I was abandoned when I was born, I spent alot of years in the foster system. Going to a new home every couple of months. I knew there was a chance that I'd never be adopted out. After a while, I gave up and decided that I could do better on my own. The first chance I got I ran away. For the first night or two, I was fine. I'd grabbed some food from the people's pantry along with some juice boxes. But when it was all gone, I started trying beg for food... playing on people's sympathy...and it worked. My mistresses found me and told me that if I came with them, I'd never go hungry again. I'd never have to be on the streets again."

_And you believed them._

"They waited till I was healthy again before they began training me. For a long time I was just their servant cleaning up after them and making their dinner. I thought things were bad then...but then when my voice changed...they didn't waste any more time before selling me."

Josiah looked so haunted as he told his story. I knew he was relieving the events as he told his story.

He fell silent after that and started eating again. I could see his eyes welling up.

I coughed and then decided it was time to tell him what I knew.

"We spoke to Police Chief Swan this morning. He found your file...your real name is Josiah Wittier. It's time you started using it again, and stop going by your street name."

"Does Leah like it? Imprinting on me?"

I narrowed my eyes. _What kind of question was that? _Then I remembered._It's the question a slave would ask...he's all about pleasing women...his mistresses . _I could feel a growl building up in my throat. It took several moments to push it back down. I would release my anger when I was alone again. I looked at the poor dude in the bed again. How was I supposed to answer _that_?"

"Yes. She's very happy about imprinting on you. She's been waiting along time for you to come along. Leah can have a bit of a temper now and then, but with her imprinting on you, it's impossible that she'd take it out on you."

The guys eyes had widened. _Crap._ I hurried to reassure him. "In our pack and our tribe, it's our most absolute law. The subject of anyone's imprint, must not be harmed." I thought back to my Nessie...the mere thought of what I'd set out to do the night I imprinted on her made me want to sick up again.

"It would kill her if anything happened to you. You have my word on that. I'm the alpha of my pack."

We were both quiet then as Josiah ate the last of his dinner and finished off his drink. What will happen now?" He asked as I gathered up the remains of the feast and settled the silver lid on top.

I know you faked your sleep all day. So you should probably get some rest for the night. No doubt Leah will be back up here as soon as I step out. Tomorrow, as soon as Dr. Carlisle clears you, the four of us will go back to the lair. While you get some sleep, I'll go get some stuff for you. I'll be back in the morning to check on you guys."

"Thanks, um..." he trailed off.

I looked over my shoulder. "It's Jake...and your welcome." Then I left the room and as I did, Leah was making her way towards me.

"Is he going to be okay?"

I opened my mouth to answer when a terrified scream sounded from the other bedroom. I turned to look in that direction when Seth hurled himself up the stairs and into her room.

I looked back at Leah. "He'll be fine. I tried to give him the best picture of you I could. As long as you take it easy with him, you should be okay. No loud voices and no fast movements. Those bitches really screwed his head up. You're in for the the long haul. But go ahead and sit vigil or whatever it is you plan to do. I'm gonna go get his room ready and stuff. I'll be back in the morning with whatever clothes I still have from before I phased. Once we get the chance we'll find what ever money we have and get them both some real clothes...though we might hold back a little until Amber can control her phasing. If you can find time, I'll let you handle the girl things she'll need."

Leah nodded and then walked into the room.

I took a deep breath and then made my way to the stairs, still carrying the tray. As I did, I stopped briefly inside the room Seth bounded into. I let my eyes adjust for a moment and saw him lying in the bed with her. I could feel warmth flood me as I watched him stroking her back as now curled up to him.

Yeah, Seth had it under control.

I left the door slightly open as I made my way down to the kitchen. _Damn what a night._

Esme met me at the door and took the tray from me. She looked upset. Carlisle stepped next to her and held her.

"Thank you Jacob. Now I have a better idea how to treat them. I did blood tests earlier today. The both of them are clean."

I nodded numbly and looked over at the living room. Emmett Rosalie were gone, no doubt they took over patrol for the night. I looked at Edward, he was reclining on the couch and Nessie was sleeping against his chest. I noticed once again how beautiful she was...but she was growing up so fast.

Bella walked over to me said in a soft voice, "Don't you dare refuse me...I want to help."

I looked down and in her hand was a credit card. "Alice told me you'd be going shopping later. I know you've saved money up for my baby. I'm okay with the tent idea too. I know you love Renesme...and I trust you."

_Well damn, how should I answer that?_

"I believe the phrase 'yes ma'am' will suffice." Edward answered my thoughts.

I sighed and accepted the card. "I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>See that review button? My vampric muse feeds on your feedback. Don't make her seek sustenance elsewhere! LOL.<strong>


	5. Interlude

**So, this chapter is Jake-centric. I have Amber's back story completed but it seemed to soon to tell it, so I'm letting Jacob have this chapter. I hope you all like this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OC's every thing else belongs to Miss Meyers. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

On all fours I walked easily towards the Lodge.

I could have gotten there in less then two minutes at top speed, but I took my time, trying very hard to process the crap load of information I'd learned during the day. Now I knew the back story of both of the new imprintees of my pack. And n_ow that Amber had phased for the first time, she would no doubt do it again...but this time, if she chose to run with my pack..._

I stopped my train of thought as I smelled three other familiar scents. Two wolf and one human.

Quil and Embry...and our unofficial den mother, Sue Clearwater.

_"Man, Jake, you stink!" _Embry huffed as he approached me. I knew he'd heard my thoughts as I got closer. It was his attempt to lighten my mood.

_"And here I thought you'd gotten used to my vamp smell by now. It was necessary, he saved Josiah's life and Amber's life. That's all that matters to me. _

_"So much for diffusing the tension huh." he replied at me."Chief Jake needs to relax a bit, both imprints are safe and sound now. Don't need to worry about running a patrol around here. We've got it covered."_

_"We?"_

_"We're part of the pack, remember? We've heard your thoughts since you phased and we both know you can use our help. Besides, I'm your third in command, Leah has her hands full with her...imprint. Seth has his...girlfriend. Quil and i are here to pick up the slack." _

I didn't miss the twinge he felt at the mention of imprints. He held hope that it would happen to him soon. He's the only one left that hadn't imprinted yet. I could sympathize with him.

I felt the wince that he tried not to react to. _"So, how do you want to do this? Are you bringing them here soon?"_

I nodded thinking back to humans that we'd rescued. I'd heard everything while running patrol earlier.

Embry mentally hissed and then growled loudly. Even further out I could hear the same reaction from Quil and then had to take a deep breath as I heard him getting sick. My sharp wolf nose could smell it..."

I whined and forced myself to focus..._focus on leading the pack_.

_"Carlisle told me that he tested them both during the first exam...their blood's clean and normal. They're both resting now." _ I reflected for a moment on how Seth had raced into Amber's room. I could hear Quil's distant reaction. Embry was focused on me, though he whined softly.

_"Tomorrow, maybe. Carlisle is gonna give both of them a final exam tomorrow morning. If everything checks out and Josiah's recovered enough from the bullet wound, he'll release them both to come here. I don't know how they're going to handle all this...Amber's one of us...and she sticks very close to Seth. I think she'll have an easier time with us then Josiah will."_

I took a moment to remember the conversation with him. By now, Quil had joined us. He growled softly at the onslaught. _"I have no idea how to integrate him into our world. Leah's gonna have a hard enough time getting him to trust her after all that happened." _

The two wolves infront of me had grave expressions.

_"...can of worms..." Quil quoted me._

_"I know we can do this Jake. "I don't think this is something Leah can fix. It's gonna be up to us." _Embry stated._ "If we treat him like one of us, he'll start thinking of himself as one of us. No special treatment."_

_Quil wuffed his agreement. "Yeah, but I think we should also limit his exposure to the girls until he's grounded as a man. Or he's gonna bolt."_

I nodded._ "That's where we come in. We'll run patrols...just like we did before. I know it's gonna be difficult with two of us visiting our imprints. How long can you go without seeing Clair?"_

_"About as long as you can without Renesme. What about if we alternate? Every other day we spend the day at first beach or the res. Nessie has a free pass to both places."_

_"And if we keep them moving then those two bitches won't be able to find them as easily. Two packs, double the protection."_

Before either of my pack mates could answer me, we heard Sue calling to us. "Is it okay if the pack mother joins in the conversation?"

I chuckled under my breath and looked at Quil and Embry._ I guess we better appease the den mother. There's no danger tonight. If you want to you can phase back and join us."_

_"There's one more thing Jake. Something we've been discussing." _Quil spoke up as I turned to go behind a very large tree.

I turned back to them. _"I'm listening."_

_Claire and Nessie aren't going to be kids forever, and neither is Amber, we're going to be taking on a more permanent role in just a few years...and we've been thinking that we should start making money, beyond the odd jobs and stuff. _

Now this wasn't what I'd been expecting to hear. I sat down on my hunches and gave them my full attention. _"And?"_

_"And, we heard that that old man Joe is retiring from the garage and shutting down his business. If we can put some money together, we could buy the garage and have a business of our own. We set our own hours and stuff, that way if we have to take off on tribe business, there won't be any questions raised. What do you think?"_

I was shocked into silence. _ That's something I haven't even thought of before. Sure, Nessie's got her daddy's money. But, I need to start saving up money for our future." _I already knew the center of my universe was changing and growing more mature_. "Give me some time to think about it. I'll get back to you in a day or so." _

Then without another word, I went behind tree and phased again. Once I was back on two legs and clothed in the cut -offs, I headed for the porch swing where Sue was waiting on me. Just behind me I heard both of my wing -men making the change.

Sue looked up at us and smiled. I sat down beside her and gave her a hug. "So, what's up?"

"My kids. I don't share the pack mind."

"Oh, well. They're both happily imprinted...well...double imprinted since Amber's the long lost tribe member's daughter. Leah imprinted on Josiah too and it's complicated with his past. It's gonna take a long time for them to be comfortable with each other. But I know how tightly they're bound. I can't see any problems with them...yet as long as Leah takes it slow with him."

"Is Seth behaving himself?" she asked.

What an odd question. "He's as pure as the freshly driven snow. He'd never take advantage of her."

Then my mind remembered the last sight...he was sharing the bed with her, even if she'd only been having a nightmare and he was comforting her...best not to share that bit of information with his mother.

"You do know that the Imprint prevents anything like that happening...against their wills. Even if they were to do anything like that, nothing would come of it. According to Leah, all female stuff stops until she gives up the phasing. I can guarantee that there won't be any cubs running around for a long time at least not from my pack.

I didn't miss the small flinch as I mentioned 'cubs'. She covered it quickly and seemed mollified at my promise as she rose from her spot. "I've brought some of Leah's old clothes from before she phased. There's not a lot that she didn't rip up but I managed to find a few. I left them in her room and I left some money for some clothes for Josiah."

"Um. You don't need to do that...we've got..." I trailed off at Sue's look. Crap._ I somehow put my foot in my mouth and swallowed...but how did I do that?_

"Thanks for the money. I'll make sure it will buy a lot of clothes." She exhaled...that's a good thing right? When she breezed past me heading to the car, I took a deep breath, let it out...and then froze. I narrowed my eyes at her as she turned around. Before I phased into this life, I never would have noticed, the small subtle change in our den mother. Only someone with an intense sense of smell and eyesight would ever be able to detect it.

Sue turned to me and shook her head. I frowned at her in confusion. _What could she possibly want to keep a secret? Surely not...that. _

"Sue?"

The matron turned and looked at me. Her strong presence and intense eyes dared me to speak it aloud. But it was not my secret to tell...not with Embry and Quill present. I looked over to my wing men. "Hey guys, some privacy please?"

My buddies turned and headed a safe distance away, all but disappearing from sight. When they were gone, I looked towards Sue again.

"Any special reason for keeping this a secret? I mean, isn't this something you should be celebrating?"

Sue shook her head. "No. Charlie doesn't know about it yet...These pedophiles are a top priority, I don't want my husband to be distracted, even for something like this."

"You don't think our packs are on top of this? Charlie hunting them down is just a formality...something to keep him busy. Sam's pack is already on this. They've been out all day searching for leads. We already have their scent, it won't take long for us to find them. You and Charlie couldn't be safer.

For some reason, she didn't look too convinced. So I added, "If it comes down to it, Bella and Edward wouldn't hesitate to tail him for his protection. They don't have to go back to school for at least 5 more years. By then, this should all be over with."

"Can Bella even control herself around humans?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she's got amazing control and she's had 5 years practice. She's not a threat at all."

Sue took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay then. But, I want to be the one to tell Seth and Leah, can you keep it a secret for me?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll do my best. I don't expect them to be phased tonight. But please don't be angry if it should slip. Privacy is a commodity when we all share the same mind."

"Thanks Jacob."

"Congrats." I said giving her a big ...wolf hug. She brushed away a tear and then turned back towards her car as Quill and Embry climbed in with her.

Once they were out of sight, I turned back to the house and headed for the bathroom. The shower was calling out to me and I eagerly responded. As the hot water fell down my back, i let my thoughts wander. It was nice not having to worry about Edward listening to me. And he'd better not be. _You hear that Eddie? If your listening in, quit it!_

Satisfied that I'd told him off, I relaxed and just stood there, enjoying the soothing beat of the pulsating water on my back.

I once again thought of Nessie and her request...and about how I should approach this latest milestone. Part of me was happy about it, cause it meant that soon I may have the chance to court her without being thought a pedophile. The other part was nervous as hell, what would I do if she decided to make her move on me. I knew from the happy mood she was projecting during that moment that her view of me as her big brother and playmate, was starting to dissipate and the stronger view of me as her mate would soon take its place.

_What then? _

When a few more minutes passed, I started soaping up and rising down, then it was into my sweat pants. It was into bed then...it had been a long day, and I had an even longer day tomorrow. Tomorrow, I would be bringing the imprints to this house and getting them settled in.

But for now, I slept.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you all think? Please leave reviews!<strong>


	6. Man To Man Talk

**Here we go. This chapter is pretty long so I'm not gonna leave a long AN. I just hope you all enjoy this update. Please leave non-flamitory reviews!**

**I own nothing but the OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

_The thunder was flashing all around us, it was just another rainy day in Forks, I found it calming, especially when my wife Nessie was curled up in my lap, neither of us needed it but a thick blanket was wrapped up around us. _

_I was off work for the day at the garage and with all the money we made last month, I could afford to just lay around the house. It was just us, vegetating...rocking gently back and forth in the porch swing. _

_"I love the smell of rain,its so...exciting." Nessie said as she gently turned around in my lap till she was straddling me. I could already feel myself getting excited as the blanket fell from her shoulders. I was drowning in her eyes as she lifted her shirt up and over her shoulders...oh my...no bra. I was overcome with lust as I leaned forward and kissed her... my hand wandering to her breast...and kneeding it in the way that always drove her wild. As she started grinding against me the thunder boomed loudly in succession._

I sat up breathing heavily as the happy and heady dream gave way to my reality. There came the knocking again and I groaned as I realized that my raging hard-on was even worse then in my dream. I took a deep breath and then sniffed for whomever was at my door.

Two vamps...great and there was Nessie. Damn...not that I wasn't happy to see her, but sitting in bed with a titanium rod pressing against my sleep pants wasn't in any way appropriate for these particular visitors.

I took a deep breath again, trying to will away my erection away. I got up and threw a robe on and then peeked around my door. "Make yourselves at home, I'll just be a few minutes."

I hurried to the bathroom, locked it and then put my self through a really cold shower that lasted just a few minutes. But it was enough to rid myself of the problem. I hurriedly dried off and then threw on a black t-shirt and my cut offs before walking through the door and froze at the look Edward was giving me.

_"Gees Edward, give a guy a break, its not like I can control my dreams." _I thought at him grumpily."_ I have to wonder what sort of dreams you were having before you married Bella huh? I doubt all of them were about prancing unicorns and dancing elves in pink tu tus. okay?" _

Edward looked at me and then broke down in laughter. "Well, maybe not the pink tu tus but the unicorns were about right."

Nessie looked between the two of us in confusion as Bella took the coffee pot of the burner and poured me a cup. "Come on you two. Jake, you're not you before you've had some caffeine. Here." I gratefully took the cup as I climbed up on the stool next to Nessie who surprised me with a hug.

Instantly the bond roared to life and the x rated dream gave way to the warmth and contentment I had at just seeing her happy. I squeezed her back and planted a kiss on her forehead before I acknowledged the parents in the room.

"So, what brings you to the lodge this morning?"

Edward put an arm around Bella. "Alice got a vision, about us tailing Charlie. There were lots of blind spots surrounding the it, we hoped you would fill us in on the missing information."

I took a sip of the coffee and thought back to the conversation the night before. Edward's eyes widened in surprise and then he nodded at me.

Bella looked at me, trying to be patient while the two of us conversed. "Not all of us can read minds you know."

I grinned at her and then looked at Edward. "Are Seth and Leah okay?"

"They're fine...both still asleep when we left the house." Nessie informed me as she rested against my side. I wrapped an arm around her and looked at Edward. "Quill and Embry escorted Sue Clearwater over here when she came here do her inspection of the house and to sneak more veggies into the fridge. She didn't say a word to me about it, but I could smell Charlie's scent all over her and she smelled a lot like you did when you were pregnant with Nessie. It was a slightly different scent but the same, she confirmed it but did want anyone else know."

I opened my mouth to answer at their confused looks but Edward spoke first. "She's afraid that if Charlie knows then he's gonna get sloppy and get himself injured in all his happiness."

"His searching is just a formality. Jared, Paul, and Collin are the ones that will find them. No human can do as well as a wolf can. I give them a week and they'll have the pedos by then."

"Sue relaxed a lot after I told her that." I continued as he finished. "I was going to come over this morning to ask you about it. She wanted to be the one to tell Seth and Leah the good news so I didn't say anything about it till this morning. But apparently the Happy Pixie beat me to it."

Bella grinned at him. "Thanks Jake, we'll get right on it." Edward kissed her cheek. "Renesme wanted to spend some time with you today. Something about shopping without Aunt Alice hovering over her shoulder. She can't see either of you...I'm okay with the tent idea, if you're still up to the camping trip. Its been a while since we had real game to hunt."

I looked down at Renesme and saw her staring at her feet. She was blushing..._why? Could it be..._ I trailed off and looked back up at Edward and he gave a slight nod and smiled at me.

_"I don't understand it Edward, are you giving me your blessing to court her? After that look you gave me this morning?"_

Edward only looked at his daughter with a father's fondness and then looked up at me. He looked at his wife who kissed him softly. I looked down at Nessie and hugged her closer to me.

"We'll go look after Charlie, just bring her home once you're done. Alice says there's a sale at the sporting goods store, if your wanting to buy the tent yourself." he walked towards his daughter and hugged her close before taking Bella's hand and heading out the front door. Moment's later, they took off at inhuman speed.

Things got really quiet and we had a really awkward silence. I broke it by getting off the stool and lifting Nessie's chin so she would look me in the eye.

I could hear her heart fluttering around in her stomach. There was something different about her, her features had changed slightly and though I noticed her curves long ago, they seemed to get more defined each I time I saw her. She was also a little taller. In fact, she came up to my chest now. I could already tell see that her childish looks were on their way out. Just two more years and she'd reach adult hood.

"Jacob?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see her gorgeous eyes locked with mine. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You know you can tell me anything, Ness. Right? You don't have to be ashamed of anything. I can't read minds like your father, so you're gonna have to clue me in...so, what's bothering you?"

Renesme blushed brighter and mumbled something that sounded like "Nothing, I'm fine."

I hugged her close again. "Alright then, let me take care of the dishes and then I'll grab my things and we'll get going. Okay? Now, have you hunted this morning?"

Renessme nodded. Yeah, Dad brought down a big buck and let me have it. He said he preferred mountain lion anyway, then mom let me finish off the smaller dear later. I won't have to hunt for another week or so.

I smiled as she rambled on, thinking about her going through her awkward stage, she always gave hunting her best shot, and some times i'd assisted her in bringing down the larger animals, then let her take all the credit for it. She gotten better until a last year when she began her clumsy stage.

I'd teased Bella reminding her of her effortless skill when it came to tripping over flat surfaces. Esme wasn't too happy with the dent her daughter had made from shoving me against the wall. And she'd made the both of us repair the damage. Now, it seemed her daughter was going through that same stage. That was the only reason her parents would have had to help her bring down her prey.

I felt her eyes on me as I dried the mug off and put it away along with the spoon. When I turned back to her she was watching me as if in her own world.

_She's definitely got it bad for me. I don't want to go too fast with her. Slow and easy wins the race._

After getting my keys and wallet, we walked hand in hand to the garage (Which had been designed by Edward and Emmett. Rose had refused to be mentioned in connection with the design) Inside was Seth's car which was still being put together. When it was completed it would be a royal blue 68 Camaro. Leah was still saving up for her car, so she usually phased and ran where ever she was needed.

And so, the only running car in the garage was Mine. I pulled the cover off of it revealing the black fully restored 1973 Ferrari Spyder. I'd spent the first year and a half after the battle restoring it with Quill and Embry.

Seth had soaked in every detail of the restoring process and had decided he wanted to follow suit and had found the shambled car in the classified and had bought it in 'sold for parts' condition. It was about half way done the night he'd imprinted.

I moved to Nessie's side and opened the door for her bowing slightly and grinning at her. She giggled and thanked him for his assistance.

I felt light as a feather and I half ran over to my side and slid in the car after going over to the wall and pressing the button that opened the garage door. Taking a moment to check the gas gage I looked at my imprint out of the corner of myeye and saw her fidgeting in her seat, like a kid on a sugar high.

"Hey Nessie, how about you pick out some music for us." Nessie grinned at him as she pulled the small cd case and began paging through the selection. The state of the art sound system had been a gift from her for Christmas just after I'd finished restoration.

She pulled out a mix cd that had a skull background with a tribal J on it put it in. I smiled when I heard the beginning beats of "Life is a Highway." kick in.

**Seth**

I was the first to wake up and after yawning I looked down at the gorgeous girl laying in my arms. At the moment she laying on me and our legs had somehow gotten entwined.

Not that I minded. Waking up to Amber in my arms was something I would definitely get used to...but at the moment. i really needed to pee. So I got up gently as i could and padded off to the bathroom barely noticing Carlisle wishing me good morning. I could just hear Emmett chuckling downstairs. I refused to think about what had amused him so much. But would only make me feel embarrassed. Though I had nothing to be embarrassed about. My whole night had been focused on taking care of the girl that had stolen my heart...she owned me in all but one way and she hadn't even had tried.

The moment I had finished and washed my hands, I headed back towards the room and just as I reached the door, Carlisle called to me. I turned and saw him coming up to the stairs.

"How did she fare last night...after her nightmare?"

I thought back, the night had been really peaceful once I climbed into her bed._ Had I really slept that deeply? _I wanted to smack myself. _I went up there to comfort her, and here I'd fallen asleep on her. Some mate I was._

"I can't recall if she woke up. Did you guys hear anything?"

"Nope, I didn't hear a thing after you almost put a whole in the door." Emmett said from his spot on the couch.

Carlisle only shook his head at his adoptive son. "When she wakes up, I'll need to check her vitals and get another blood sample."

I only nodded and walked as calmly as I could into the room. Once I slipped back under the sheets, she automatically curled up against me. I knew I had a lovesick smile on my face but I didn't care. I kissed her forehead and let myself relax as I thought back to the night before...

_A scream followed by an anguished moan reached my ears as I approached the front of the glass house. My heart clinched knowing my girl was in distress. I phased back immediately just barely remembering to conceal my nudity in case Nessie or any of the other girls were watching. _

_That would have been really embarrassing._

_As soon as my pants were on, I raced into the house barely aware that Edward had opened it for me. That was the last thing on my mind now...the bond drove me unrelentingly towards the room she occupied. _

_I almost rammed my face into the door, but just in time I stopped, seeing Jasper standing like a statue next to the door, no doubt working hard to manipulate the mood inside the room. I only spared a moment to feel gratitude towards the vampire before walking through the door and to the bed. _

_The air had a very sweaty aroma to it and I looked down at the twisted sheets. she was now starting to convulse and immediately I knew she was in the grips of a nightmare. For a moment I wasn't sure what i should do, but my bond demanded that I lay in the bed with her and hold her close._

_And it was right. The moment that I lay next to her, her body stilled and her voice died down to a soft whimper. She was crying in her sleep but in every other way, she seemed to be okay. Her shoulders were shaking gently and I carefully turned her so that she was cuddled into my side with her head resting on my chest. her fisted hand rested on over my heart. I held it there, doing my best to reassure her, even in her sleep, that i was there...that she was safe._

_After several more minutes, she relaxed completely. I wrapped my arms around her then and softly rubbed her back, hoping to comfort her. I could feel her tears drip on to my chest, but that was okay to me. My whole world was laying in my arms and I couldn't be more content. _

_I briefly sensed Jacob looking in, but it didn't really register as my mind flashed back to all Amber had told me today._

I was pulled from my thoughts by a warm hand, tracing along my jaw line. I looked up and saw her pretty brown eyes looking into mine. '

"Hey there." My voice was soft as my heart flooded with love for her.

Amber didn't say anything but continued touching my face. Her touch felt amazing and she was only touching my face. I couldn't help myself when I gently caressed her face gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face. I couldn't stop myself from tracing her jawline to her mouth and back to her cheek. She closed her eyes and drank in my touch.

_Who knew just a simple touch could have an effect on her?_

Suddenly she was kissing my cheek and I felt electricity zap through me at the contact. I looked down at her as she pulled back. We stared at each other again and I felt love for her rise up in me and I smiled softly her...and then before I even registered what was happening, I leaned down kissing her...I had to fight down the groan from escaping me. It was such a...no. I had to stop. It's too soon. I didn't want her to group me in the same category as the horny bastard...

I pulled back afraid that she would have the same reaction she'd had the night before but her gaze was filled with wonder...she touched her lips and then mine. I kissed her palm and then smiled at her.

My heart was full of butterflies. Surely this was too quick after all the hell she's been through.

"Is this okay for you? I don't want to scare you... you don't have to allow this."

Amber took my hand in hers and kissed it softly. "I'm okay...I can't explain it, but there's something different about you. I should be really scared, but I know that with you, I won't get hurt. You mentioned imprinting yesterday. Is that what's causing this?"

How was I supposed to answer that?

"It's a catalyst for our bond. When Jacob imprinted on Nessie and he phased I felt everything he felt, I felt the same thing yesterday, when I imprinted on you. Now, I can't be away from you for more then a few minutes without missing you. I've only experienced this feeling from Jake's thoughts when we're phased. Its the same thing I feel with you."

I paused before I started declaring my undying love for her. It had to be too soon for that. Way too soon!

Amber touched my lips and then gently kissed them. I closed my eyes and reveled in it. When I opened my eyes she was smiling.

"I think I feel it too. What can I do to please you?"

That threw cold water on me. I hated the words she used. I wasn't her master. All I wanted was her safety and happiness!

I looked her in the eyes. "You're not my slave and I don't own you. I never want you to feel like you have to do anything to please me. You don't have to please me, If you're happy and safe, then that's more then enough to make me happy."

Amber was quiet. "All I know about is pleasuring men. You can't expect me to know something I never learned!" The moment she said that, she looked like she wanted to take it back. She started shaking and I immediately caught the tell- tail signs. I picked her up and raced out of the house. The moment her feet hit the ground she exploded and the beautiful wolf tossed her head back and howled before taking off for the tree line in a panic. Immediately I saw Quill and Embry race towards her.

I hurried to strip down and phase, before running towards her.

_"Stop! Amber! I'm coming!"_

_Quill! Embry! She's scared, no sudden movements. I don't want to make this worse!"_

_"It's okay, we've got her. She's safe." _Embry answered me

I ran after her and caught sight of her in a matter of seconds.

Not more then a few hundred feet away from her, I stopped. She was pacing around in agitation and her mind was in turmoil. Flashes of her former masters hitting her kept going through her mind. I fought back my snarl at the unwanted images and fought down my rage and angression. Instead I inhaled deeply as I walked towards her. She turned around and I could smell her fear.

_"Its okay, Amber. Your not in trouble and I'd rather die a slow and painful death then to hurt you. These are my pack brothers, Embry and Quill. They won't hurt you either. It's pack law."_

She raised her heckles but didn't make any other moves. I walked lightly towards her till we were snout to snout. Then I let out a breath and gently rubbed her neck with my nose. _It's okay, no ones getting into trouble. Your my mate, not my slave or servant. I just want you to be safe and happy. _

_"But I showed my temper, that's worth a slap, aren't you going to hit me?"_

_"Not in million years, would I ever hit you. I'm a real man and real men don't do that. I only want to love you and care about you and for you. Ask anything you wish of me and it's yours." _

I hadn't moved and I gently licked her face. She froze for a moment and then nuzzled my neck. I felt her relax and lean against me before she slid to the ground and phased back. Again. she was naked.

I walked around to her front and laid down blocking my brother's view of her. Immediately, Leah came towards us with one of Esme's quilts and the clothes I'd left by the tree. She stood with her back to me as she wrapped Amber up. "Go ahead and phase back Seth. No one's looking."

Once I was human and clothed again, I walked back to them and knelt in front of Amber. She moaned softly and looked up at me. "I'm sorry."

I knelt down and kissed her lips. "It's okay. I told you I was gonna take care of you. Just rest and we'll go back to the bedroom."

She nodded and I carried her back to the house.

I could see everyone watching me as we walked through the door but I couldn't care less. I walked up the stairs and slid her back under the sheets and then sat with her head in my lap.

We both rested several minutes as we waited for Carlisle to come up. Leah took back the quilt and handed it off to Esme. I kissed Amber again and stroked her back as she relaxed.

When Carlisle finally walked in, she was fast asleep. I didn't move from her side the whole time. When he was finally gone, I gently extracted myself from her tucked the blanket around her body and walked out of the house, barely registering that Jasper was once again by the door.

I needed to speak with Embry and Quil again. As I reached the door and walked outside, both of them were in human form and waiting for me on the steps. Quil had a cellphone in his hands and he was speaking to Jake.

"yeah, Seth just walked outside."

_"I better speak to him."_

I took a deep breath and then accepted the phone.

"Hey Jake."

_"What happened Seth. Don't leave anything out."_

I relayed to him the conversation. "I'm still not sure what happened. She actually thought I was going to hit her? I could never do that, ever!"

_"It's okay, I know you wouldn't. What did Carlisle say when he checked on her?"_

He didn't say much, he took her vitals and a small tube of her blood for testing. She fell asleep before he came in."

_"Alright Seth, how are you feeling? Besides the guilt?"_

"Tense, pissed off at the bitches that hurt my mate. I want to rip them apart. and burn them slowly." I could feel the heat building again and I forced myself to calm down.

"Okay, Seth, no worries we're gonna catch them. A good hot shower might help you relax. I've asked the guys to keep a perimeter up and Leah's near bye. I'm at walmart in Seattle buying more clothes for Amber. Just take it easy until I get there. We'll figure this out. I'll be there in another hour or so."

"Okay Jake. See you soon."

I handed the phone back to Quill and sank down on the steps and rested my head on my arms.

Both guys were at my side waiting out my anxiety attack. They pressed close to me offering manly support. "We're gonna rip them apart Seth, just hang in there." Embry said slinging his arm across my back.

Several minutes passed this way before I looked up and took several deep breathes.

"Go take a shower Seth." Embry said. "I'll go to The Lodge and get your duffle."

"Thanks guys. See you in a bit." Then I walked up the stairs.

Carlisle gave me an understanding look. "The towels are in the cupboard. Take as long as you need to."

I nodded my thanks before walking wearily into the bathroom and shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what are your thoughts on this? What do you think will happen next?<strong>


	7. Straight Through The Heart

**I had this chapter done already...that's the reason for this quick update. This is an angst-filled chapter. This chapter is littered with cussing too. You've been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seth <strong>

I closed my eyes as the I turned the knob and the shower started. I just stood there for a few minutes as the steam engulfed me. It felt good to have this time to myself. I was content knowing that my imprint was safe. Though I'd feel better knowing that she was happy. I knew from the revelation she'd dropped on me before that it may be a while before that aim was achieved.

It was knowing the hellish heart- ripping past she'd endured that triggered her phasing. That was nothing new, in the first few weeks after I'd phased, it had been a daily struggle to control myself. I'd phased spontaneously on and off for a while before I'd finally managed to get my crap together. I'd been hurting at the time, just like my angel was now. Only my pain had come on in the flash of grief. Her's had been long drawn out and had only ended that night in the meadow, when I'd come to her rescue.

As I leaned against the cool tile of the shower stall, I closed my eyes and for the first time, allowed myself to reflect on the conversation we had...when she'd revealed her darkest secrets to me.

_**:Flashback:**_

_Amber sat up leaning into me after she'd eaten all she could of the light lunch. _

_"What's it like, in La Push? Do you live there?"_

_I perked up at the question. I was wondering how I could find out more about her, how she ended up being sold...and more importantly, what happened to her father. Our nation was a strong one. No father would just sell off his daughter like that..no matter how we pissed them off._

_I thought about it for a moment as she tucked her feet up under her getting more comfortable._

_"We're a community...we're surrounded by woods and we've got a beach to ourselves. I grew up there until I joined Jake's pack. That's a very complicated story right there, but its not really my place to tell it. I moved out of there a few years ago and the Cullens gave the three of us a place to live in. We call it the Wolf Lodge...and it's big house. There are four bedrooms total and a bathroom that Leah uses and the other one that Jake and I use. It's got a great kitchen with a giant fridge and lots of food. We've also got a screened in deck that wraps around the house."_

_"We've spent a lot of time at First Beach where we have bonfires and go swimming with the others from the reservation."_

_"Others...are there more people like us?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah, there's two packs. Sam's pack which live on the reservation, and then our pack who stay around here. We don't really socialize too often. But I have a feeling that we're about to come together again..."_

_"Because of Ma...Josiah and I?"_

_I chuckled softly and nodded when she corrected herself. "We take the safety of of the humans and our imprints very seriously. Those two women, like the other perverted weirdos out there pose a threat to every human in the city of Forks...specificly the kids. They've got to be stopped before anyone else gets stolen. Sam's pack is out searching right now, looking for leads."_

_I looked down at Amber to see her face scrunched up, no doubt debating with herself about something._

_I waited patiently for several minutes. A part of me loving how cute she looked when she was thinking. It still amazed me how fast the bonding works, there wasn't anything about her that I didn't love already. As I got to know more and more about her, the more I was in love with her...and I knew there was more to come. I couldn't..."_

_"I wasn't stolen, I was sold."_

_I froze at that hated word...it stopped all my romantic thoughts in their tracks. I waited with baited breath for her to continue, knowing that every vampire in the house was listening in. _

_"I know Daddy didn't want this for me. We lived in Seattle for a long time...its the only city I remember before...it happened. He'd gotten a job there and we had a nice house I had a big room with a really pretty canopy bed and every Disney movie ever made. We were happy too. I remember telling him that I wished I had a mommy, like the other kids at my school. He told me that he was working on finding some one good enough for me. I was alone a lot of nights after that, it took about a year before he finally brought someone home." _

_"Courtney Wilcox. I immediately hated her...there was just something about that lady that I didn't trust. She was beautiful and I knew she had dad under her spell. He couldn't see past her perfectly tanned body, her pretty eyes...but I could see it. She was a shallow lady...and she didn't like me at all. She was a perfect actress."_

_My heart dropped as that sixth sense told me what was most likely coming up. _

_"That's when everything went downhill. She was always him then, taking up all his time. I know they had sex every night too. I heard them." _

_I felt sick then thinking of her having to hear the noises...her innocent mind had been taken from her before she hit her teens._

_"I tried to tell my dad how I felt, but he didn't listen to me." She paused for a moment and I could hear her heart starting to speed up._

_"Little Wolf cub, she'll come around in time. It's a big thing to ask her to join a family like ours. Just be patient." _

_I flinched at her deep falsetto. It was laced with angst as she mimicked what her father must have told her several times. I put an arm around her and held her closer to me, not stopping her, but letting her know that I was there for her as she spilled her story._

_"She didn't waste any time extracting a proposal from him. He was very happy with himself at having found a mom for me, that he went right along with it. I hated that gaudy flower girl dress she made me wear too. It was so frilly...and pink...and had layers of that scratchy material underneath the skirt, but my dad begged me to wear it...said how cute I looked in it. and that she'd be hurt if I didn't wear it." _

_Amber paused as some tears trickled down her cheek. I used the pad of my thumb to wipe them away. _

_"I couldn't say no to him...so I wore it." Her voice softened and I had a feeling I knew what was coming up next. _

_"They left me with those two women while they were away on their honeymoon. I never saw him again. I heard later that Daddy died in a zip-line accident." Amber's voice changed again to the angsty tone of voice. _

_"And the mourning widow became the sole owner of everything he owned. The moment we got news of it, I was whisked away and my training began. My mistresses told me that she'd bought me at a really high price, something like 3 grand for an exotic Indian child. I was told I'd better be worth the money they paid for me. I'd regret it if I didn't. "I hated learning all of it. All those movies I had to watch...all that practicing they made me do..." she shuttered then and I thought she was going to get sick, but she held it in. _

_"I did my best to make them happy. The buyer was really rich too. I was a virgin child, never touched by anyone...from what they told me, he paid them more then my original cost to open me up."_

_I felt like I wanted to wretch then too... and if she wasn't holding so tight to me I would have run for the bathroom. But her needs held precedence over mine. I swallowed my bile and took several deep breathes._

_She was quiet for several minutes and my heart ached for her, to lift her spirits again. I would do anything. I kissed her forehead then and held her tighter in my arms. _

_"You've spent too long making everyone else happy...what would make you really happy?"_

_"For my father to be alive again..I was so stupid to ask for a mother to begin with."_

_Yeah Seth, that was a stupid question.._

_"I rubbed circles on her back. "It wasn't a stupid request, you know...mother's are awesome people."_

_Amber sniffled again and I handed her a tissue. She was quiet then and i felt her eyes on me._

_"What's your mother like?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Thoughts of my mother ended my mental playback. The question had come out of nowhere.

She was strong, and no matter what stuff came up, she faced it head on. She was fearless and had come through her grief like a phoenix from the ashes. And now, she had a good life with our step dad, Charlie. She was happy and settled down...just like I hoped I would be someday once all this slave shit was taken care of.

And that was what it was. Shit. I always tried to avoid cussing as much as possible. But for this time of situation, the explitative was more then okay with me.

Yes this _shit_ would definitely be handled. For the zillionth time since all this shit started, I once again vowed that I would march straight into the bowels of hell to make the girl that owned my heart safe again.

At the thought of revenge, my heart sped up and I pounded my fist against the wall, slightly cracking the tile but it felt good to lash out and I pounded my fist into the wall a few more times finally letting my anger drain out of me. Several explitives flew from my mouth all aimed and my Angels captors and that slimy whore that screwed up her life.

After several minutes my conscience caught up to me and r I felt my self slide down to the tub.

_Yeah, but if all that shit hadn't happened. she might never have found you and never imprinted and you'd be alone at night taking matters into your own hands._ My head shot up and I felt a lot of pain as my skull connected with the tile in one violent shocked moment. I felt a little dizzy and a moment later, I heard the door smash open.

"Seth, are you okay man?" Quil's voice...said in a tone of concern.

In a moment of insanity I looked down groaning at my 'problem' I covered myself just in time for him to poke his head into the shower.

We shared an awkward moment and I know what it must have looked like. But the moment passed when his eyes widened and he turned off the shower and threw a towel at me. He gently lifted my head and then I felt the warm trickle as he showed me his bloody hand.

"Your bleeding Seth! What the hell did you do?"

I could only look at him dumbly. Instantly Carlisle popped up behind him and took my head in his soothingly cold hands. He gently probed the back of my skull with care and when I felt the sting and I let out a hiss.

"Sorry Seth. It seems you have given yourself a concussion. I know it won't take long for it to heal up, but I'd like to take a better look at it in my office."

I know I looked dazed but I nodded as Quill pulled me to my feet and lifted me out of the tub. I briefly remember putting my boxers and then Leah was holding me close to her...and I think she led me to a bright room. My eyes hurt from the sudden light.

I squeezed them shut as I was settled on an stuffed table...stuffed table? And then the cold fingers were back to probing my head again. A couple more seconds passed that way before I felt the sting of the alcohol and then my head being wrapped up in a bandage.

Leah was infront of me and staring me in the face. "What happened Seth?"

I thought back and blushed at the memory. There was no way I'd answer my sister. Not with such an embarassing question.

"I think this is more guy stuff, Leah. Let me talk to him." Quill freaking rocked.

"Thanks Quill," I said in my slurry speech.

I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. "Stay with me Seth. You messed your head up. I need you to stay awake until your head heals."

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and did my best to focus on his face.

He looked relieved. "Good, now, tell me what happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Leah<strong>

I sat down on the front steps of the Cullen's house and tried to relax. Carlisle was giving Josiah his check up when Seth had his fall...I still had no idea what the hell happened, but when I noticed the 'deer in the headlights' look I felt that it was something I really didn't want to know. I shared the pack mind, and that was more then enough.

I'd sat there for more then a few minutes when Embry came bounding up to me. He woofed at me and then looked at the tree line. I sighed...I hated leaving my imprint. But the stupid wolf boy kept pushing against my leg and giving me looks.

So just like that, I got up went behind a tree to strip down and phased. The moment I joined the pack mind, I had to sit down at sudden deluge of information. I saw the images of Amber's phasing just before I caught up to them...and then the night patrol...and then my mother talking to Jake at the Lodge.

_"Wait, what?"_

I heard Embry growl._ "Shit, I am so dead."_

I got in my pack mate's face._ "What's going on that I don't know about?"_

_"Ease up LeLe. I don't know a thing, Jake asked for privacy and that's what we gave him. All I know is that your mom came by to drop off some spare clothes for Joe and Amber. Jake spent the night at the house after we escorted Sue back to her house. Jake hasn't phased since then. So none of us know anything else."_

_"I think I better call my mom."_

_"Hey, is Seth okay? Quill sure went running up to the house pretty fast."_

_He had a little accident in the shower and cracked his head. He was awake when I left the room._

Suddenly I heard Jake join the conversation.

_"You're mom's gonna have to wait Leah. If Seth's okay, then the rest of you need to head out to the Olympic forest. Sam caught the bitches when they tried to kidnap a little girl from her family's camp site. I want Seth to stay behind, he's in no condition to phase. The rest of you need to get your furry asses here pronto."_

I took off just as Quill made the change. Then with the two of them on my flank, we sped for the tree line. We'd just barely made the tree line when I smelled to vamps running with us. I turned my head and almost snarled at Rose and Emmett.

Rose snarled back at me. "Watch it she dog. I'm on your side." Then she sped up even more.

I snarled and ran after her. "That's Miss She-dog, Leech."

_"Damn it Leah. Your my beta. Act like it!" _came Jake's irritated thoughts in my head.

_I gave him a dramatic sigh. "This coming from the Alpha Male that ran through an entire book of blonde jokes in one month._

Jake was in no mood to joke. When he answered he was really tense. "Stow it Leah. Tonight we finish of this so called threat. It's fucking bad enough that they almost stole that little girl. If you can't take this seriously, then let Quill have your spot. I want this whole shitty mess dealt with. Tonight!"

That snapped me out of my joking mood. "I'm so ready to finish this. Those bitches hurt my imprint. Their asses are mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what are your thoughts? My vamp-goth muse feeds on your reviews. Please help me keep her satisfied!<strong>


	8. Justice

**Welcome back! **

**As the title suggested, this is a rough chapter with violence themes. If this sort of thing is too much for you, then feel free to skip to the end. Otherwise, keep reading!**

**I own nothing in the twilight universe, however the plot and all OC's belong to me!**

**Edit: 5/8/2012: I have been told this chapter was confusing as far as timing goes, so I'm making a few necessary changes to smooth things over.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

It was late after noon when I got the call from Sam, we had just left the sporting goods store and almost dusk when I left Nessie with Charlie. I so didn't need or want her to see what was to come. She was pissed off that I left her at the station with her grandfather...but I swore I'd make it up to her.

But for the moment I had to shove those thoughts away. I am the Alpha of my pack, and my pack needed me.

The moment she was safe, I left my car in the parking lot, walked behind the back of the station, stripped to nothing and phased. I knew that once I was gone, my Nessie would pick my clothes up and hide them for me.

Just as she always did.

The execution that was coming was sure to be violent...and her mind is so pure and sweet that I was sure this would taint her forever, where she to witness it.

I couldn't bare the thought of her losing her innocence this way.

I also knew that Seth would be pissed off to be left out of the action and I knew from the information coming from Quill through the pack link that he was sure to let me know how much he resented my decision. He was on same rung with Embry in the pack hierarchy, but these women had hurt his imprint and damaged her forever with their disgusting porno and sex lessons...and if I were him, I'd be spitting fire too.

But I had my reasons. I'd settle things with him once this...shit was over with.

It would be settled tonight. We all had our lives to get back to and though Nessie wasn't in any danger from these creatures, I would still sleep easier knowing they were dead. I'm sure Leah and Seth would agree with me.

_"You're damn right I will." _I heard Leah's voice in my head. _"I'm really going to enjoy this. Don't you dare hold me back Almighty Alpha. I will have my pound of flesh, Jake."_

I had my nose to the ground searching out the scent of the other wolves. It didn't take me long.

_"As long as you clean off the entrails and blood when you're done."_

_"Duh Jake. I don't want my imprint to be anymore scared of me. I can't bare the thought."_

_"And yet you're about to turn into a blood thirsty she-wolf. Nice."_

_"I'm your beta. You and I both want this shit taken care of tonight. I will do what has to be done. Nothing more nothing less."_

Then I heard Quill's voice. _"That could have easily been Claire that was taken. It scares me Jake. I don't want this threat anywhere near my girl."_

_"Agreed. Just get here...lets get this nasty business handled."_

By this time I could smell everything. Sam, two vampires, two humans with more of that disgusting sex smell on them, and above all...fear. The clearing I stepped into was rank with it.

Edward looked over at me and we shared a look. I walked over to him and sat on my hunches. Just looking at the prisoners.

It was the same women from before. only they were drenched with sweat and really mussed up. "_Damn, they stink."_

"They were caught in the act." Edward answered my thoughts.

_"I don't even want to know. It's a gross image. What about the girl and her family? Are they safe?"_

"After a manner. Yes. They believe that Brady and Collin are plain clothes officers from Seattle. They're being kept for their own safety back at the campsite until this mess is over. Carlilse assured me that Seth was okay. He's really angry with you."

_"I'm sure he is. But I stand by my decision. After the concussion he gave himself, I'm not about to let him phase. I'm also trying protect his innocence for a while longer. It's gonna help in the long run. I left Renesme with Charlie at the station. I don't want her to see this either."_

"You've really changed Jacob. Glad to know we're on the same page."

_"Love does that to a man. I'm sure you know exactly what I mean."_

Edward only grunted his response as Sam made his way over to us. He looked me in the eye._ "This is your party Jake, tell me how you want to proceed."_

_"I'm waiting for the rest of my pack. Leah would hate me forever if I started without her. Angry Leah is a scary Leah."_

Sam looked pained, if that were possible for a wolf.

We didn't have long to wait. Leah walked into the clearing with Quil and Embry on her flank. Beside her were Rose and Emmett.

On seeing the two females guarded by Paul and Jared, both in human form, she growled and bared her teeth at them. She looked feral and dangerous. It made me glad she was on our side. Emmet only put an arm around her and whispered in her ear. She hissed and whispered something back to him.

"She's getting impatient." Edward said in a low voice. "She remembers executing Royce and his cohorts. She's determined to get revenge for Amber, since you won't let Seth be here for this."

_"I'm doing this for Amber too."_ Then I showed him my reasons and he nodded gruffly in response. Leah only nodded and bumped her shoulder against me before walking towards the humans. I wuffed at her and then followed her lead.

_"Lets just get this done and over with. I've got your flank."_

She didn't answer and a moment later, I saw her heckles stand up on their own. A low growl left her throat and she bared her teeth. Through the pack link, I felt her emotion and now shared it.

I gently sniffed the air determining which one had owned the gun. We were approaching the women now and I looked up at Paul. He looked at me solemnly and nodded. Leah saw it and approached the blonde at his feet.

Leah quickened her pace slightly and the woman shrank against Paul but he only backed up a few feet. My beta was in her face now and growling at her loudly...moments later i smelled urine. The bitch had just pissed herself.

I chuckled darkly. "_Yeah. I'd do the same...I'm glad she's my beta. I'd hate to go against her."_

As all this was going on, I suddenly heard a low whine. I stopped in my tracks and turned my head. Embry looked like he was in pain. Yet he was rooted to the spot.

_"Embry"_

_"He's being pulled toward the trees." _Quill answered me._ "Go on, I'll handle it."_

_"Thanks."_

I knew what was about to happen. Talk about bad timing. But Leah was my main concern right now.

I was about to speak to her again, when she lunged at the female and dragged her to the ground. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't.

"What's going on? Someone stop it! We've got rights!" Ther other woman with her said, panicking.

Rose was at my side instantly and she roughly pulled the other female to her feet and bared her own teeth.

"You lost your rights the moment you violated her mate. You'll get no mercy for me."

"We have rights. I'll sue your ass." she answered back defiantly.

Rose's gaze had darkened. "You and what army...Bitch."

"Reece. He's expecting us tonight. He was more then pissed off about us loosing our whore. He's waiting for the new girl...your gonna cost us our lives if we don't get back to him tonight."

"Your lives are already lost. As soon as you're dead, we're going after your pimp too. Where is he?"

Behind me, I heard Edward gasp and I knew he'd just gotten all the information he needed. He and Bella disappeared from the clearing.

I turned my attention back to the females. The whore who was still in Rose's grasp spit in her face.

"Like I'd ever tell you. Rot in hell."

Rose hissed and wiped the spit from her face. She growled looking truely dangerous.

"You first." Then she bared her teeth and ripped the girls head off and it rolled to the ground spraying blood everywhere. Rose shuddered and dropped the corpse to the floor and lost herself in the frenzy that followed.

The girl on the ground was now screaming. Leah growled and ripped the girls throat effectively silencing her. Then with no amount of satisfaction, went about shreading every stitch of clothing off the girl and then began tearing her up.

By the time all was said and done, the bodies were completely un-recognizable. I backed up several feet.

Once both of the bitches were dead and dismembered, Rose took out a pair of scissors from only god new where and cut several strands of hair from the both bodies and put them in a baggie.

_"What is she doing?" _Leah asked. _"Scalping them?"_

Rose turned to her."I'll explain later." Then she turned to Emmet who had dug a huge hole in the earth and lined it with several pieces of splintered wood. I could smell the lighter fluid he'd poured on the makeshift fire pit. He then grinned and pulled out a zippo lighter.

"I always come prepared." Saying this, he ignited it and threw it in the pit. Flames erupted immediately. Rose smiled at him and then gathered up both bodies and threw them in the pit. They weren't as flammable as vampire bodies, but they would burn just the same.

Then he went over to Rose and leaned into kiss her but she pulled away. "Don't Em..not now. I've got bodily fluids all over me."

He sighed and then whispered something in her ear before picking her up and racing away.

That left just us wolves. By now, Jared and Paul had phased again and were talking with Sam. I approached the other Alpha. "_I think Embry just imprinted. I'm gonna go check on him. Thanks for the assist."_

Sam wuffed_. "Anytime Jake. Go take care of your pack. We've got things handled here."_

_"I feel disgusting Jake. I'm gonna go wash off somewhere. Blonde and Meat-head had the right idea."_

I nodded as I followed Quill's scent to a little ways off the beaten path. It wasn't more then a good thousand feet from the bonfire when I came upon a strange sight. Embry was sitting cross legged on the ground with a girl in his lap. Quill was sitting in front of them speaking in hushed tones.

I paused in the trees._ "Leah. Embry's imprinted. I'm going human for a little bit. Find us __when your done."_

_"Sure thing Jake. Damn, I never ever want to do this again."_

I laughed wryly before phasing back and putting my cut off's on.

Then I strode slowly up to them and called out to Quill. He spoke softly to the couple on the ground before comming up to me.

"Wanna give me a run down?"

My third in command nodded. "Yeah. Embry imprinted on her. The girl's name is Mercedes. We haven't managed to get her last name. She's 16 and goes to Forks Highschool. She was invited to a bonfire by the popular girls last night.

From what I caught. Some jock lured her away and then tried to rape her. She was hysterical until we found her. She's been wandering around since last night... Embry's long gone. I've never seen him so zoned in."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "Your kidding right? Do you have any idea how you are when Claire's around?"

We looked towards Embry again. Then he looked at me. "Am I really this bad?"

I chuckled and clapped him on the back. "You have no idea."

He shook his head. "What should we do now Jake? I'm lost."

I sighed and thought for a moment. "Go phase. Leah went to wash off and you need to keep an look out for her."

He only nodded before jogging off a good distance. I looked towards the newest couple and approached slowly.

Embry looked up and I saw a different man...lovesick and agitated. I waited till I was two feet from him and then sat down.

I could smell beer on her. I didn't say anything to them but I did give her a once over. She was a little thicker as far as body type went. She wasn't heavy set by any standard, but she wasn't slender either. She was sturdy...and from the way her shirt rode up, I could see good muscle tone as well. Her long hair was pulled back in what at one time must have been a flirty style. It was a mess now. She wore a long blue floral skirt that was ripped in places and went to her toes..which had been painted. She wore an off white peasant's shirt and that was also ripped in several places.

The last thing I noticed where the scratches and bruises on her arms and the little bit of exposed leg. She looked thoroughly beaten.

Then I felt eyes on me and I looked up meeting them.

Those brown eyes were pretty glassy and puffy from crying. She looked at me with a frightened gaze.

"It's okay Sadie." Embry said softly. "This is my friend Jake. He's not gonna hurt you any more then I will. You're in a safe place now."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm here to help you. Can you tell me who your 'rents are? I'm sure they're worried about you if you've been gone all night."

Sadie closed her eyes again and a tear spilled from her eyes.. "I doubt it. Dad's all over his new fiancee'. she's rich and pretty...I doubt he even noticed I'm gone."

This sounded so familiar...and I hated it instantly. It sounded too familiar for my comfort. I really hoped this wasn't what it was starting to look like. After taking another moment to phrase the words in my head."It can't be that bad. How did they meet?"

Embry's head shot up and he shot me a questioning look. I gave him my best reassuring look.

"Dad's been looking to remarry since Mom left us. Like i needed another mom... We were just fine before she came along. But he had to go out on that date...now I'm stuck dealing with Lisa. I know something's off with her. She so not his type. I hate her."

I went to prompt her but she kept talking. "She's a widow...her first husband died in a zip-lining accident...or something. She's loaded now."

The wind was knocked out of me._ Shit._ That was way too much of a coincidence.

I fought to keep my thoughts together. "That really sucks. Can we have your address so we can call them?"

Mercedes looked horrified. "No! I don't ever want to go home again! Its that bitches' fault that I even came tonight!" Embry shot me a warning look as he held his girl closer to him. They were enraged. I nodded slowly to him.

"It's okay." I said looking at the girl. "We have a safe place for you to stay till we get this mess sorted out. I'm gonna go make a few calls." Then I looked at Embry. "Take her to the lodge. She can use the the spare bedroom to sleep off her buzz. The Tylenol's in the med cabinet."

He nodded and I jogged a few hundred feet from them and then phased again. I high-tailed it back to the police station faster then I'd ever gone before.

* * *

><p>In 20 minutes flat I was human, dressed, and running up the stairs to the door. Just I got there Nessie came running up to me.<p>

"Where have you been Jake?"

"Where's your grandpa Charlie?"

"He's at his desk. We called for pizza." I nodded and kissed her forhead. When we entered Charlie looked up at me.

"Is everything okay?"

"No and we're going to have to move quickly. I need to talk to Carlisle, some rough sh...stuff's come up."

Charlie rose from his desk and reached for his gun belt. "Tell me everything Jake."

We heard reports of a wild party last night and some wolf attack. We found a drunk teen stumbling around this afternoon. We think we might have a lead on the woman that sold Amber."

Charlie looked at me suspiciously. "Is that it?"

I nodded. "Need to know. For now at least. I'm going to get Carlisle and Edward. The moment we have more information we'll let you know."

He only nodded and headed for his cruiser and Nessie and I headed for the Spyder. I got in and the moment Nessie was buckled in, I pulled out of the driveway and headed for The Lodge.

The moment Charlie turned off heading for home, I sped faster heading for the lodge.

About half way there, I saw a the silver Volvo pull up behind us and a moment later, the sleek and shiny Benz followed them.

_"We're heading to the lodge." _I thought at Edward_. "Embry's imprint needs medical attention and I need you to read her mind. It's a life and death situation."_

I saw his lights flash in answer to my thoughts and I sped off towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>So, your thoughts?<strong>

**My muse thanks you for the wonderful reviews you've given her to feast on. She wants more! LOL.**

**Catch ya next chapter!**


	9. Mercedes

**Hey guys, welcome back! Let me start off by thanking everyone for sticking with me through this. I burned out after posting the last chapter so i took a few days to recover. Now I'm back.**

**There are a few things to cover before starting this chapter. There will be more angst in this chapter, along with a few sappy moments to level things out...and some humor to go with it. Secondly, it was brought to my attention that that i never really mentioned Amber's age. **

**To make this story more plausible and to keep Seth from looking like a pedo, Amber is a 15 year old. which is a lot closer to Seth's physical age, then making her a thirteen year old. **

**Also, Seth will be a little OOC in this chapter, but once he vents his angst, he'll go back to being the sweet and sensitive Seth we all know and love. **

**There will also be a brief mention of almost- date rape too. If this is a trigger for you, then skip over it.**

**Lastly, the Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyers so none of the characters and places belonging to the Twilight Universe is mine. I'm only laying claim to the plot idea and all original characters.**

**That's it for now! See you all at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

Imprinting...it can change things in an instant. Though I'd seen it happen through the pack mind, it was only a second hand experience and a poor representation of the actual event.

It had changed me. I went from being the 9th wheel in the pack, and a loyal wing man to my brothers to a wolf boy in love. How could I not be...I was completely and totally in love...in that single instant that I saw her beautiful eyes, red and puffy as they were, my whole universe shifted and she shined brighter then the sun. She owned my heart now, and I was thrilled to death about it.

All that happened in matter of seconds...and then she stumbled and I caught the smell of alcohol on her...she was rank with what had to be either Miller, Budweiser, or maybe even Corona. It had been so long ago when we'd first had our own version of a frat party. None of us really liked the taste of beer, but we drank it anyway, just to say we'd done it.

We, as in, Jake, Quill and myself all managed to finish off that six pack..and several large bags of Dorritos before the nausea and vomiting started.

The next morning, when Sam found us, we all had to suffer with pounding headaches while Sam and then Billy lectured us about the dangers of drinking. To teach us a lesson, we weren't allowed to take any aspirin or Tylenol to lessen the effects of our communal hangover.

Needless to say we never drank again. And now, even if we wanted to- and we didn't. Alcohol has absolutely no effect on us. Our sky high body temps burn it all away...its how we can go through twice the food everyone else eats and not gain a single pound.

All this went through my head as we sat on the couch and waited for everyone and Carlisle to show up.

Mercedes had barely spoken since her outburst in the woods. For now, she sat in my lap with a death grip on my shirt and tear streaks on her face. I held her close to me and gently rocked back and forth as I waited for the Calvary to arrive.

I loved everything about her. She was everything I'd ever wanted and nothing like those stick figures featured so prominent in those forbidden Playboy magazines we'd looked through during our one and only drinking party. Though at the time, the nude models had been enough to get me 'excited', and I blame that little reaction on the alcohol I consumed, in the back of my mind, I pictured a girl exactly like the one I now held in my lap.

In a word, she was perfection.

In that same moment, Jake walked in with Carlisle and Edward in tow. The latter was giving me an amused look which vanished as quickly as it appeared. He was looking at my girl now and I knew he was reading her thoughts. His brow was furrowed in concentration.

Though I knew it was for her own good and that of her father, I didn't like the thought of what I'd once referred to his ability as mind raping being used on my girlfriend. But as soon as the thought crossed my mind, I mentally shoved it back into the dark closet in my mind and slammed the door shut before locking it up.

Edward gave me another look and then went back to reading my mate's mind. As all this was taking place Carlisle was speaking softly to Jacob who then nodded and followed him to where we sat. Jacob immediately sat by us looking like the alpha male he was and watched as the good doctor knelt before us.

That was my last idle thought before Mercedes froze in my arms, I kissed her hair and rubbed her arms gently as Carlisle spoke up.

"Hi Mercedes, I'm Carlisle. I heard you went to a party last night. Can you tell me how many beers you had?"

"It's Sadie, Sir. I've heard too many car jokes to like it anymore."

Carlisle smiled kindly at her. "Forgive me Sadie, but can you please answer my question? I need to make sure you don't have alcohol poisoning. It can make you feel even more sick then you do now."

"I only had to or three before Jeff dragged me away to his car." At this she cringed. Edward was grimacing as he saw the memories for himself.

Carlisle frowned as he pulled out his stethoscope. "And did you have any food with your beer?"

"I had some pizza before I left." Immediately her stomach rumbled. "But I threw it all up after I left the party."

I looked up at Edward again to see that he was talking...or rather whispering into his cellphone. But I could hear him clearly. He was relaying information to Alice and Jasper. I seriously hoped they could help.

My attention went back to the doctor again. "And what happened when Mike brought you to his car?"

Sadie tensed up again. "He was feeling me up and kissing me...god he was so heavy. I couldn't breathe and he forced his tongue into my mouth. I knew I had to stop it, but I felt so weak and fuzzy after that. I got scared when I heard a zipper being pulled. I just knew I had to stop it, so I punched him."

"I must have hit him really hard because looked really mad. He slapped me and then opened his door and kicked me out of his car. he said I was a cock-tease. I tried to run as far away as i could, but then I felt sick and threw up everything. I passed out after that and woke up about an hour before Embry found me."

Unadulterated pleasure spread through me at the way she spoke my name. My heart fluttered as I saw her looking up at me.

"Sounds like the party wasn't all you hoped it would be."

Mercedes groaned. "I didn't even want to go in the first place. I was such an idiot to even accept the invite. I only went to prove to my dad's fiance that I could work on cars and still be a lady. She was really pissed when she found out that I'd chosen Auto shop over Cheer leading. I felt pressured to dress up and even wear makeup. I just wanted her to leave me alone and let me be myself. I don't want to be a girly girl. I just want to build cars."

Carlisle smiled softly at her. "You sound like my daughter Rosalie. She loves cars too. Did you tell your dad how you felt?"

Sadie sighed. "Yeah, but he told me to do as my future mom told me. He even said that I would thank her later for turning me into a lady."

Carlisle was quiet for a moment and with the way that Edward was focused on him, I could tell he was silently communicating with his son.

"Would you believe me if I told you that you can do both? Work on cars and be a Lady?"

"I don't think I want to be a Lady. I tried being one and it almost got me raped! All I want to do is work on cars. Build a car of my own car one day. He said he would get me parts for the old Diablo for my birthday this year if I behaved myself. I listened to her and it was all for nothing!"

I immediately looked at Edward.

_"Do you think Blondie...Rosalie could help her?"_

Edward looked thoughtful and then nodded at me. Then he turned his head and looked at the door, before smiling softly. A moment later, Bella was at the door with Nessie in toe. Nessie stepped into the room with a brand new Duffle bag in her hands. The Nike swish was still pristine. She danced over to Jake and put her hand to his cheek, 'showing him' what they'd brought.

He kissed her cheek before whispering something to her. She pressed her hand to his cheek again before walking back towards the rooms. He grinned and then refocused on us.

Which I should have been doing the whole time. I tuned back into the conversation that was taking place without me.

"...very dehydrated. Even though your body rid itself of the excess, the majority of it has already been absorbed into your bloodstream You're going to have a hangover for at least a few more hours. I would suggest that you have something light to eat, such a sandwich and drink as much water as you can. Jacob can give you some Aspirin to help with the headache. I would also suggest some sleep, once you feel better you can eat like you normally do."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said softly as my girl yawned. Carlisle smiled at me. "I'll be checking up on you tomorrow when the others get here. I do help you feel better. Sleep well."

Then he left. Edward and Bella were just behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

Nessie had yet to leave. Edward frowned at his daughter and opened his mouth to say something, but Bella took his arm and whispered in his ear. He only sighed and allowed and walked out the door. Bella smiled softly at her mate and then turned to me.

You'll get her home before midnight right? Edward will be searching for her by then. I wouldn't put it passed him to send Emmett to spy on you guys within the next hour or so."

I could only nod as she left, no doubt dragging Eddy along with her...I smirked at the mental picture of her dragging him kicking and screaming by his hair.

After I closed the door, my attention shifted to the kitchen. I could hear Nessie humming softly to herself no doubt making dinner for the happy couple that still cuddled on the couch.

My heart warmed at the sight in the kitchen. I leaned against the counter as Nessie slathered mayo on the bread slices. All the while her hips gently swayed to the tune in her head. I chuckled softly and she stopped what she was doing and turned to me with the butter knife pointed directly at me.

With an amused expression, she mock frowned at me. "Are you laughing at me, Mr. Black?"

I looked at her for a long moment. "Never Miss. Cullen. You just look so domesticated. I think this is a first for you."

Nessie rolled her eyes at me. "Don't get used to it Jacob, I'm just making some sandwiches for the happy couple. I'm hardly domesticated."

I only smiled as I opened the refrigerator and brought out the meat and cheese. I would never reveal the real reason for my chuckle...for just a moment, I'd seen her as my future mate. I would cherish each and every sandwich she'd ever make for me.

Every minute that passed, I was warming up to the idea of owning a garage. It felt like the logical next step. As my brothers had said, we needed to start making money and saving up for our future.

For Nessie.

Some one cleared their throat, grabbing my attention again. I looked around to see Quill standing in the door way.

I immediately searched for Nessie, but she was in the living room by now. Frowning I regarded my next in command pack member.

"It's Seth right?"

"Can you blame him? He's on his way here to confront you and demand answers. I think it would be a good idea to meet him before he scares the crap out of Sadie."

I nodded and was out the door stopping only to strip out of my clothes before phasing into wolf form. I howled loudly and was immediately bombarded by Seth's mental tirade.

_"...ing dammit! How dare he take what's mine! I have the right to avenge my mate and that stupid jerk takes it from me!"_

I sighed in my head and ran towards him. The shit was about to hit the fan. I raced to meet him and it didn't take me long. I could hear his paws hit the ground as he thundered towards me. I was now a safe distance away from the house and so i sat on my hunches waiting for him to arrive.

About a minute later he came barreling towards me...tackling me to the ground. He was practically foaming at the mouth. I let him pin me for a second before surprising him, kicking him roughly off me before rolling to my feet.

Facing him I bared my teeth.

He wasn't backing down either. He snarled at me.

_That bitch was mine to destroy! How dare you rob me of my revenge!_

I stood my ground._ "I'm looking out for you Seth. You're a pure spirit and you had a concussion, which you gave yourself. You were in no condition to phase and so I ordered you to stay put and look after your mate!"_

_I would have healed easily from the concussion. I was back to normal within the hour. I could have easily handled her. I took down the leeches mate all by myself Jake. That bitch that hurt my Amber was nothing compared to her. It would have been like tearing through tissue paper! She should have died by my hand...not yours!"_

_She didn't die by my hand Seth. Rosalie killed her...dismembered her in your stead. She did it for you so you and your mate could live in safety...so you could court her properly. You're pure as the freshly driven snow. She's not. She did it for the both of you. You should be thanking her!"_

_I'm not as pure as you think I am Jake. I've killed just as you did. Stop treating me like a damned baby!I'm a adult, just like you are!"_

_I snorted. "Yeah. Seth, you're a hardened criminal. That's why you blushed when I caught you jerking off in the bathroom over that old magazine. And how about that nicely vivid dream you were trying to keep hidden from me. I've had fantasies more wild then that before I imprinted. And I'm still a 18 year old virgin!"_

_That did it._

_Seth growled and lunged at me again. But this time, I acted at the same moment and pinned him against the ground. One paw at his neck and the other next to his head._

_"You're the most innocent man i know. You're letting your rage and pride cloud your judgment. I stand by my decision! You want to know why I ordered you to the house? It was for your mate! Think for one freaking moment. Amber is in a delicate stage right now. She's just escaped a violent situation. Where she was smacked around and abused daily."_

_"When we rescued her, I could smell her fear...it was thick as rock and heavy as a rain cloud. You are a soft and secure hiding place. Exactly what she needs. You're the one person in all the world that she knows would never ever hurt her. If I had let you in on the execution, that pure heart and mind of yours would have been gone. The next time she phased, she would have been exposed to all that violence and you would have been in the thick of all that blood and gore. It. Would. Have. Scarred. Her." I huffed taking a deep breath after my tirade. _

_"After all the hell she's been through, she needs you pure and untarnished. I would never have forgiven myself if my decision cost her that security which she so desperately needs."_

_Seth relaxed and whined softly. And the killing of the newborn counts for what? I killed a sentient vampire-"_

_"-In the defense of Bella." _I said in exasperation_. "She was human and vulnerable and Edward was busy dealing with Victoria. You saved Bella's life that day. And you didn't kill Riley in cold blood. It was in defense. Your still as pure today as you were then."_

By then, Seth's anger had drained and he went limp under my paw. I huffed at him and then let him up. He rolled to his feet and then hung his head.

_"Sorry. I'll just go back to the Cullens now."_

_"Hold on a minute, Seth. She'll be fine for a few more minutes. Ness and I bought stuff for Ember and Jo. We also need to change the sheets and clear out some drawers for the new clothes we bought for them. If you're going to take care of your mate, now's a good time to start."_

_"Okay Jake."_

As I expected Nessie was sitting on the porch swing with Seth's change of clothing. This girl was a goddess! She got up and put the change of clothes in front of the trees and then walked pack to the porch.

Once we were both on two feet again, we walked out to the car and started unloading the trunk. leaving only the camping gear behind. When we returned to the house, we found the two new lovebirds sleeping peacefully with the large blanket draped over them. No doubt Nessie's doing.

_Could I love her anymore then I did now? She was so much like Esme...sweet, caring and thoughtful. All the more reason to adore my girl._

Once everything was done, I left Embry a note and then we all headed out to the Spyder, Quill rested against the car as Seth jumped into the back of the car and Nessie settled into the passenger seat.

"I'm just gonna stay here and keep an eye on things. Until that pimp and his whore is caught, I'm not gonna relax my guard. I know there's not much chance of any counter attack here, but just in case, I'll run perimeter till you get back here tomorrow."

I nodded. "Help yourself to whatever you need. I'm sure we'll get news anytime now. Once we know what's going on, I'll call and let you know...the sooner they're caught, the sooner life can get back to normal...ish."

Quill shook his head. "Normal...I don't even know what that word means anymore." Then he clapped me on the shoulder before walking back towards the house. A wolf showed himself a moment later and then raced off.

I started the engine then and felt Nessie's hand on mine. I pecked her cheek and checked my mirrors. Seth was fast asleep. I revved the engine and then took off, heading for the Cullen's house.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of Mercedes? <strong>

**Up next, we will find out if the other's make it in time to save Mercedes' father. Let me know what your thoughts are!**

**Catch ya'll later!**


	10. On The Brink Of Danger

**Greetings everyone! **

**So, just a few things to say before you all delve into the this action packed chapter. **

**This is sorta disjointed so please just go with it. I promise, everything will fall into place as we get deeper into this story. **

**Alas, I would love to own Jas...I mean, all of the Twilight universe, But I don't. *sigh* It's all belongs to the talented author, Stephanie Meyers. The only things I can ever lay claim to is the original plot idea and the OC's. **

**Lastly, this chapter has a bit of everything in this. Please, please enjoy this!**

**I'll see you all at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seth POV<strong>

My thoughts were a tornado as they were swirled through my head. I hated that I'd lost control of my emotions and actually attacked Jake, my alpha and the guy I'd always looked up to. I-"

My thoughts were interrupted as my cellphone went off. I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket. The caller ID told me it was Leah. I answered it sounding gruff.

"Yes Leah?"

**_"Get out of the car now. The Cullen's need us. Follow my scent and hurry!"_**

I would have asked for more information, but her tone was one that I'd always been scared of. She meant business. I hung up and left the phone in the console.

"Jake, stop the car. The Cullens need us!"

The car screeched to a stop and I didn't even wait for Jake's answer. My seatbelt was off and I was out the door and all on all fours in under 20 seconds. I didn't even look back as my wolf mind connected to my sister's. I saw through her thoughts the massive fire that was blazing. I flew through the woods and only just registered when Jake's thoughts joined us.

I pushed myself faster.

In no time I reached the small neighborhood. The little two story house was engulfed in flames and as I stopped by Edward's side, the front plate glass window exploded and everyone ducked as shards of glass landed everywhere.

"The firemen are on their way, but we can smell a human in there. We can't enter the house because we'd catch on fire."

I didn't even think twice. I hurtled up on to the porch and busted through the front door. I could feel the heat everywhere and I did all I could to not breathe. I only took small shallow breaths. I kept my nose to the floor and listened instead for a human heart.

As I mounted the stairs a big chunk of ceiling fell on me. I yelped and coughed as I accidental inhaled some smoke.

_"Keep going Seth, don't inhale anymore smoke. You want to play hero...you can't stop now!" _That was my sister's voice.

Instantly I could sense Jake's thoughts. "_Be careful you two. Don't do anything stupid."_

_"You mean like running into a burning building? Thanks for the advice Jake!" _

I couldn't stop the sarcastic comment as I pushed down the door to one of the bedrooms. Instantly a flash of fire blew out at us. Leah leaped in front of me taking the heat. She yelped out in pain. Instantly I could feel another wolf with us, Sam and Jake were in there with us. The big black dog grabbed Leah by the scruff and pulled her in the direction of the door.

_"Thanks Sam, we'll hurry." _Then Jake attacked another room._ This time keeping low. _We'd found the master bedroom, This air was so hot! But at least we'd found the human. He was still struggling against the ropes he was tied with.

_This is just so wrong!" I exclaimed. _

_"Yeah, I know. Let's hurry and get the guy out of here before the whole place comes down." _

I bounded up to the bed and looked at the man that lay there. He was slowly loosing consciousness. That was all it took for me to begin attacking the ropes. It didn't take me long to tear the ropes, my teeth had been made to tear vamps to bits, the ropes were nothing.

The moment the ropes were shredded, Jake jumped on the bed and nudged the man towards me. Y_ou think you can handle his weight?_

_"Yeah, I've got it."_

I groaned for a moment as the weight landed on my back._ "The firemen are here. We have to hurry." _Jake said.

_"No duh. The sirens were my first clue."_

In no time at all, we were through the door. Instantly the body was lifted from my back and then I took off like a shot, running from the scene into the safety of the trees.

When were a safe distance away. I lay down on the ground trying to catch my breath and instantly my body was racked with coughing fits.

"Seth, it's safe for you to phase back. I have some oxygen for you." Edward's voice softly instructed me. I only nodded and pulled the heat inward and soon felt the cool grass against my stomach.

It felt good.

A moment later cool hands gently turned me over and something soft was draped across my privates. A second later a plastic mask was pressed against my mouth and nose.

"Take deep breathes Seth."

_Sweet, sweet oxygen!_

I inhaled the fresh air greedily. Once the mask was secured in place I looked over to see Leah. She was covered up in a blanket with Rosalie and Bella crouched in front of her. She was unconscious.

"She's sustained a bad burn across her back from the back draft." Edward said as he knelt at my head. "Their putting medicine on her burns. She was phased when it happened so the burns weren't as bad as they could have been."

_"And Jake?"_

"He's okay. He wasn't in as long as you guys were. The oxygen is just a precaution. Renesmee is looking after him. Sam's keeping an eye on the situation."

_"What about the dude?"_

Edward was quiet as he listened.

"They don't know. He's on his way to the hospital but it's going to be touch and go. Carlisle is on his way in to find out more about him.

I looked to my left to see Jacob sitting on the ground with Nessie in his lap. Emmet and Jasper were sitting next to him and offering him a mask as well.

"_Where did all these masks come from?"_

"Alice would have made an excellent Boyscout." She saw us needing them and purchased several oxygen units and a couple burn kits using Carlisle's credentials.

_"Do we even know that guy?"_

"Yeah, that was Mercedes dad. This Black Widow we're tracking. I smelled her scent all over Josiah and Amber. And her scent was all over the house. We believe it to be her house."

_"He wasn't at his house? What was he doing...oh...right."_

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, that's what we thought at first. I saw the other house in Mercedes' thoughts. That's where we went first. That's where we expected to find them. But then we found a note. It was addressed to Mercedes telling her that he'd gone to his girlfriend's house. That he'd be back by morning...that he had something important to tell her.

_"Proposal."_ I thought viciously.

Edward nodded. "You're very perceptive. We followed his scent all the way here. The house was just starting to burn when we got here. I'm sure you could smell the gasolene and the kerosene all over the place.

_"I was trying not to breathe."_

Edward nodded again. "It's a good thing you didn't. Your actions were very heroic."

I could feel pride well up in me." _For once, I wasn't left behind. I was on even footing with Jake and the rest of the pack now."_

"You were always on even footing, Seth. You helped me protect Bella against Riley, you protected Bella and the rest of my family against Sam's pack. And you stood with us against the Volturi. You've no idea how grateful we are to you and the rest of the pack. This act tonight, only makes you more of a hero."

I was quiet then and took another deep breath of the oxygen and relaxed my mind.

A few minutes passed by and then I was being lifted and carried...somewhere, I really didn't know much more as I felt my self losing my grip and falling into a deep sleep.

_As I fell into oblivion and after what seemed to be several minutes of darkness, I found myself in a very bright room, and I was laying on something very soft, I blinked several times and then felt soft lips on mine. I smiled and gently ran my hands through her soft silky hair, and I returned the kiss. It seemed to go on forever and then the kiss ended. I looked up again and saw my love, Amber smiling down at me, her brightness enveloped me and my happiness filled my heart and then overflowed out of my eyes. She kissed me again, and again and again. The whole time her happy laugh making me even happier, my spirit was soaring! _

_The scene changed then to a green meadow, she was sprawled out in nothing but a vibrant blue sundress, her flip flops were laying next to her. We sat under the thick willow tree and I sat next to her in just my cut-offs and was feeding her blue berries, her favorite fruit. She stopped me then and pulled me down and kissed me again, her lips had been stained blue from the juices and I knew that when I next saw my refection, my lips would be stained blue as well. And I couldn't be happier about it! _

_The scene changed again, and I found myself in bed with her , and she was talking to me about something, her voice was soft and yet full of wonder, as she gently touched her growing belly...I leaned over and kissed it before looking into her eyes again. _

_Wait what?_

That was when I woke up.

I was on a soft mattress. The oxygen mask had been removed and I was in fresh sleeping pants. Soft sheets were pulled up to my chin and a soft pillow cradled my head.

There was many someones in the room with me. I looked around to see Jasper standing in the corner looking really peaceful. I saw another bed in the room, Leah was still asleep, and Josiah was sitting next to her bed, his body language wasn't tense or afraid, he was simply watching her.

Edward was at his side talking to him in soft tones and Josiah was nodding his head at something he said.

"She's a good woman, she's had her rough patches but I can sense what she's thinking. She's very concerned about you..."

Just then Jake walked into my peripheral view. He looked down at me with concern. Then his facial expression morphed to something else...it was part exasperation and anger.

"You got _damn_ lucky Seth."

_Huh?_

"Never, _ever_ do that again. Your mom was frantic when she found out her kids ran into a burning building. With no kind of protection at all. You could have gotten barbecued in there."

"Where's this coming from? We protect the humans, you knew what I was going to do before I did it! The dude was going to die in the fire and we didn't have time to waste!"

I wish you had waited for me Seth. Running in there was reckless, I'm Alpha of our pack. Part of the job is keeping all you safe. Your mom is already going to roast me on a spit for letting you go in there alone."

I sighed and sat up as much as I could. A moment later he was helping me. " I had to Jake. That was Mercedes' father in there. I know what it's like to lose a dad. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Almost immediately, images from my dad's funeral washed over me. I remembered the grief as if it had been yesterday.

The second that happened a feeling of peace and comfort washed over me...courtesy of Jasper.

Jake sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I guess you've got a point there." he paused and brought over the tray table. "Esme's cooked a massive breakfast for you. Your mom and Charlie are heading over her to speak with you, they'll be here in about 30 minutes. They want to speak with you, Leah and Bella."

"Is Leah okay?"

"Good as new...almost. She'll have those scorch marks for a while, but other then that, she's awake and walking around. She's sleeping for now, but she'll be up in no time. After you've finished your breakfast...and don't even try to inhale it, you can go downstairs and wait for them."

* * *

><p><strong>Leah<strong>

I was awake...and feeling really numb. Thank goodness for morphine! I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful blue eyes looking at me, they were sapphires and they were full of emotion. Instantly I restrained myself from reaching up to touch him.

_No sudden movements..._

Then he surprised me. He reached out and touched me! His hand grazed over my cheek and then as if I was the delicate one, brushed some of my hair out of my face. Then his eyes zeroed in on me, those beautiful blue eyes...then his thumb was caressing my lips again.

_No sudden movements...none at all._

He wasn't done though, and when reached down and touched my hand...he played with my fingers and still I held myself very still.

Then he touched my palm...he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. Very softly...with reverence...like a devout catholic touched a shrine...like I was his shrine...

This was so new.

I didn't dare speak yet.

Then his eyes met mine again and focused.

I couldn't stop myself, I had to touch him...make sure I wasn't dreaming. Gently I reached up and touched his lips, very delicately.

Then I touched his cheek and he sighed leaning into my touch...then his hand covered my own.

And he sighed. I smiled up at him.

I've heard that phrase before, about words being useless.

And I understood it now. I felt like I should speak to him...but what does one say in tender moment's like this?

He lowered himself so that he was sitting on the side of the bed. And I continued touching him, much like I had the first night I sat vigil over him, I touched his honey colored locks.

"I'll follow you anywhere...Leah. Just lead me and I'll follow you any where."

I gasped softly. He'd never spoken to me before. These were hardly the first words I expected him to say.

"You're not scared of me?" W_ow, what a way to answer._

"I should be scared, maybe I still am. I never known a woman before now that I didn't fear. But there's something different about you. I don't know what it is yet...but if this imprinting thing is true, like Jake said it is. Then I know I'm safe with you."

_He trusted me? Woah. That wasn't expected. _

_What to say to that?_

"Thank you for trusting me. I won't let you down...how are you feeling?"

"The doctor...Carlisle told me I had to be careful of the stitches, but the pain's gone. They've taken good care of me.

He seemed to be struggling a bit.

"H...How are you feeling?"

I gave him my best smile. "Good. I heal faster then most humans."

There was an akward silence then. I fidgeted with my blankets.

That was when Seth walked in, holding hands with Amber.

"Morning Lele!"

I frowned at my little brother. "You know I despise that name, why do you insist on using it?"

He smiled brightly at me. "Just checking that your okay. Glad to see that your back to you warm and caring personality."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm good." I paused as my stomach rumbled. "Just a little hungry."

Seth chuckled. "Mom and Charlie are downstairs, they brought you some BK. They also have some news for us. But they wanted to wait for you. So come on already!"

Just as I was about to get up, Edward came in and silently took out my IV and wrapped a bandage around the site. It was a little redundant to me, as I knew that it would have healed the moment the needle was out.

"It's for Charlie's benefit." He answered my thoughts. "We have to keep up the charade for him."

_Oh, right._

"Thanks."

He only nodded at me and then left the room.

Seth was at my side again, and he placed some clothes on my lap.

Then he and Amber left the room.

Josiah and I were alone again. Just to be sure, I lifted up the blankets and saw to my relief...and then a moment later, embarrassment that someone had dressed me. I'd been naked after the impromptu rescue. But now I was clothed in really comfortable sleep pants and a crew neck t-shirt.

He pulled back the covers for me and helped me sit up, all the while unabashedly admiring...me.

_Not sure how I feel about that...but for now, I'll keep it to myself._

Sam used to do that to me. Admiring me... and then I remembered to my sudden shock the fact that a big black wolf had been the one to pull me from the blaze. _Sam had rescued me._

I gasped, dropping the cargo pants.

I groaned softly in embarrassment and covered my face. _Sam._ I'd vowed to myself after losing him, that I'd never show weakness in front of him. Ever. And he'd been the one to pull my limp body from the burning house.

"Leah?"

My imprint's voice broke through my thoughts. My head shot up and saw him looking back at me in concern.

I took a deep breath and roughly shoved any and all thoughts of my ex into the back of my mind. And then I inhaled softly again as for the first time, I realized that thoughts of him didn't cause me any anguish. I didn't hurt from the break-up anymore.

_The pain was completely gone! I wanted to jump around exultantly!_

_I'm free!_

But instead I stayed rooted to the spot and smiled at him. "I'm okay. I promise. I just need to get dressed."

He didn't turn around or anything. Nope, he picked up the shorts from the floor and held them out for me.

_What was he doing?_

"I always assisted my mistress...my former mistress with getting dressed."

_Oh shit. What now?_

I took another deep breath. _"Take it slow Leah...Yeah. Okay."_

I gently took the Cargo pants and put them on the bed. Then I slowly took his hands in mine. I looked into his eyes.

"I was _never_ meant to be your mistress. And I'll _never_ be your mistress. I know you don't get it yet, but I need you to understand this. You're not a slave anymore. I really care about you, and I don't want you to ever be afraid of me. In this relationship, we're equals in every possible way. I know it's a lot to learn, but you'll never become what you need to be, until you do."

Josiah looked down at our hands and then up at me. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. All this is a new thing for me...but I want to do this. I need to do this. Please, allow me to help you dress."

I fought the idea of a man helping me...even my man. But the look in his eyes begged me to not stop him.

I picked the pants back up and reluctantly held them out to him. He smiled at me...a genuine smile and then waited for me to undress.

It was such a new thing for me. It would take some getting used to...but for now, I'd allow it.

In no time I was dressed and we walked hand in hand out the door and down the stairs...to where my parent's waited.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know there's a lot here...but let me know your thoughts...and leave reviews. My muse thirsts for them! LOL<strong>


	11. Feels Like Home

** And we're back! I want to thank everyone who has stuck around and Favorited/alerted/ reviewed my story. It inspires me to keep writing!**

**I own nothing except the plot and OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Leah<strong>

When I walked hand in hand with Josiah into the living room, my eyes landed on my parents. Charlie looked up at me and smiled...my mother held his hand in her lap and she looked really uncomfortable, even though I could feel Jasper once again manipulating the climate in the room. I don't think my mother had ever been here before.

That must be why she looked so nervous. Something was nagging at the back of my mind. I sat down on the love seat across from her and Josiah sat next to me. As he threaded his fingers through mine, I studied my mother.

She had a look about her I hadn't seen since my childhood...her hand rested on her stomach...and she glowed softly as if..._Oh wow!_

My eyes widened as all the pieces fit in to place. I looked over at Seth who'd sat on another sectional with Amber curled up next to him...she kept her eyes trained on her hands which were being gently rubbed in a very soothing manner.

Bella sat in a recliner with Edward standing behind her. He noticed my glance and nodded subtly.

I looked back at my mother and she was grinning at Charlie.

He swallowed. "Um Kids, we've got some news to tell you."

_He was nervous. I would be too in his situation. _

Seth had an arm around his imprint and looked pretty cozy, yet his eyes were trained on our mother. "What is it? You can tell us anything."

My mom beamed at us. "I'm pregnant, in about 8 months, your going to have a baby brother or sister."

The whole time I was watching Seth. He'd gone very still.

Mom gave him a concerned look. "I know it's unexpected with how old we both are, but it's something that we're both happy about. I really hope you will be happy for us too."

Seth seemed to recover as he took a deep breath. He plastered a smile on his face. "That's great Mom, Charlie. I'm really happy for you guys!"

I'm not sure why I chose that moment to look over at Edward. But I did and he looked really tense and he was frowning.

_Not good._

"That's wonderful Guys. Congratulations!" Bella said with a bright smile.

I was studying my brother. He was shaking a little...his breathing was shallow. He needed to get out.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I need some air." He said a little shakily. Gently untangling his hands from Ambers he walked outside, shaking slightly.

I looked back at my mom and then out the door. She nodded.

I gently kissed Josiah's cheek and then got up.

I all but ran from the room. The moment I was out, I saw my wolfy brother pacing around and stumbling slightly. Satisfied that he wasn't going to run, I went behind the tree to strip down and the moment I was on all fours, my brain was flooded with images.

His vision was tainted with red and he could hear screaming and imagined her bones breaking and...

_"Seth!"_

_"What do you want Leah?" _even through the telepathy he sounded shaky.

_"You're losing it Seth, I'm your big sister and I care about you. Those images you have are all wrong. It wasn't like that when you were born. Renesmee's birth was a isolated case. That's not how all pregnancies go. I remember Mom's being really happy. When she was carrying you around, she glowed, just like she's doing now. _

_It's a long nine months and...Whoa Seth, what was that?" _new pictures were flashing through his thoughts.

_"It's nothing, just a dream I had."_ Now his voice sounded almost embarrassed. "_It's nothing."_

_"People dream crazy stuff all the time. Why would mine be different?" he was on the defensive now._

_"Take it easy Seth. It's not strange at all, It's beautiful!"_

He turned on me. "_How can it be beautiful? there's blood everywhere! I've seen those TV shows...and she'd be in pain. I can't bring that on her!"_

I paused at his slip. _"Take it easy brother. Blood is a part of life, especially a girls life. The phasing puts a stop to all of that. Pain is also part of it, but you both have a long ways to go before all that happens. A really long way to go. Mom's going to be fine too. Our Douala is very experienced. Nothing bad is gonna happen!"_

_"You can't promise that! I thought nothing was going to happen to Bella either! And she nearly died! Anything can happen!"_

"Seth." We both looked towards the house to see Edward walking towards us.

"Your sister's right. Hybrid births like my daughter's are very rare. I'm sorry you had to witness that. even if it was just through Jacob's thoughts. Had we known what we were dealing with at the start, Bella's experience might have been different. Your mother's having a human baby and there's no reason that her's won't be like all the others. I've seen it in her thoughts. Except for the pain, both of you were born without complication. You both came out safe and happy. I can't see this happening any differently."

Seth sighed in his head and laid down.

_"He needs some time." _I thought at the vampire.

He nodded and then looked towards the trees. "Amber, it's safe to come out now."

Seth was up on his front paws instantly. "_Amber?"_

_"S...sorry, I just didn't want you to be alone." _A moment later the small brown and black wolf came over to us and lay on her belly in front of Seth. It was a submissive posture.

I immediately felt the shift in the mood. Seth huffed softly and nudged at his imprint. Before things got ...mushy. I softly told them I was going to check on Mom.

Once I was back on two feet and clothed, I re-entered the house. Mom and Charlie looked up at me.

"Is he okay Leah?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, he's just a little shocked. I'm giving him some space to deal. So, what did I miss?"

"Oh we were just discussing your heroics last night." Charlie said in a paternal tone.

"I know. It was reckless and I could have been killed. But we found out the man was the Black Widow's latest victim. if he survives, you'll have more information for the case. We have to get justice for both Mercedes and Amber. That bi...woman is a direct connection to the child prostitution ring. From what we could tell, she is a 'recruiter'. It's a double hit. She gets rich by targeting single dads, the kids are sold once the father is dead. She collects the insurance money, and the pimp gets more kids to sell to the highest bidder."

This time it was Charlie's turn to stiffen. Sue just went white.

"Is...is that what happened to the kids?" she asked shakily.

Jake chose that moment to walk in, having come back with Nessie from their impromptu hunting trip.

Charlie looked up and smiled seeing his granddaughter. "Hey sweetie, where have you been?"

"Jake took me out to breakfast!"

I fought back a smile at the innuendo.

"That's good sweetheart! Where did you go?"

While this talk was going on, I felt Jake's eyes on me, I turned to look at him and saw him jerk his head towards the kitchen. I got up with Josiah following me. Thankfully, Jake didn't object to him being with me. I'd subjected him to enough discomfort today.

When we entered the kitchen I felt Josiah lean against me from behind, it felt nice to be loved again. Jake pretended not to notice.

"What's up Jake?"

"Sam contacted me through our link. He wants to hold a fireside meeting tonight at our lodge. Both packs will be there." He looked at Josiah, "I know it's a new thing for you, but will you be okay being around everyone?"

I felt Josiah stiffen behind me and could hear his shallow breathing. I turned to him and forced him to look me in the eyes. He relaxed immediately. "I'm not going to leave your side. If things get to be too much we can escape into the house."

I watched the center of my universe close his eyes and take a deep breath. "Okay, just don't leave me. I'll be okay."

I smiled and kissed his cheek and he hugged me close to him. I heard Jake chuckle. I broke the hug and turned back to Jake and glared at him. "What?"

He just shook his head and walked passed us back to the living room. Moments later we followed him.

Seth still hadn't come back in yet with Amber.

An hour later, Mom and Charlie took off for home, with a promise that we'd talk later.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake<strong>

We left as soon as the cruiser pulled out of sight. Seth, Leah and Amber ran on ahead, the later really beginning to enjoy her wolf form. meanwhile I drove my Spyder to the lodge with Nessie in the seat by me and Jo in the back. It seems to strange that now my girl and I always held hands as I drove.

But it also felt natural. And I liked it a lot.

When we got to the lodge, I saw Seth and Amber chasing each other around the little clearing yipping and howling and just having a damned good time. Leah stood off to the side laying on her belly and watching them pretty lazily. She yawned as she lay her head on her paws...and yawned again.

I grinned as we pulled into the garage and immediately she ran to the big tree to phase back. The moment we were in the garage, he was out of the door and eagerly waiting for his mate to show up. I smiled to myself as I went around to Nessie's side and opened the door for her.

She smiled up at me and took the hand I offered her and we headed out towards the house. It was just as we climbed the stairs that the sickly sweet vampire scent reached my nose. I stiffened and growled softly.

Its grandfather!" Nessie exclaimed as the gleaming black Mercedes-bin pulled up to the house. It still amazed me how human he looked and acted. But at the same moment, Embry and his imprint, Mercedes, (yeah that's gonna be weird) appeared at the door. I heard them just behind me as Carlisle looking slightly worn, if that was possible.

"Hey Carlisle."

"Hello Jacob. I just came from the hospital."

His serious tone sent me straight into alpha mode. "How is he?"

Carlisle glanced over my shoulder. "Mr. Collins survived, however, I think it would be best to continue this inside, if you would allow it."

I nodded at him and opened the door for him. We all filed in to the living room and seated ourselves before he began talking.

"Sadie, how are you feeling this morning?

Mercedes looked like hell.. _Had the girl gotten any sleep at all?_ I could vaguely remember what hang-overs felt like. I was so glad that alcohol didn't affect me anymore.

When Sadie didn't answer, Embry answered for her. "She's been throwing up all morning and I'm scared to give her anything more then crackers and seven up." The look he got from his girlfriend would have brought down a grizzly bear. But he ignored her and looked back at Carlisle. "She's got a headache too."

Carlisle was looking at her with concern. "Everyone makes mistakes, Sadie. There's no reason to punish yourself further. There's no such thing as a perfect teenager. You learned a hard lesson, I have no problem aiding your recovery."

"How bad is he?" she asked softly.

The good doctor sighed, realizing he wasn't getting through to the teenager.

"He's suffering from a serious case of carbon monoxide poisoning from all the smoke he inhaled and second degree burns. Dr. Russel who's in charge of his treatment has given him steriods to help him stay strong and he's been treated with topical burn medicine and wrapped in bandages. He's also been started on Hyperbaric oxygenation."

Embry who was holding his imprint against him, looked over her head. You mean they've put him in an iron lung?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. that's essentially it. We don't call it an iron lung anymore. But the treatment's the same."

Mercedes sighed and nodded. "Thank you."

Carlisle only smiled at her. "You can thank me by getting better and staying away from alcohol until your of legal age." Then he looked at Embry. "Soup is the best option for her right now...and keep giving her crackers and make sure she drinks lots of water. When's the last time she had Tylenol?"

"She refuses to take it."

Carlisle sighed, looking back at Sadie again. "Very well. I'm going to keep tabs on your father, Embry knows how to reach me if I'm needed."

Then he was gone, silently shutting the door behind him. A minute passed and then he was pulling out of the drive way.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah<strong>

I led Josiah through the house showing him everything. I knew that Seth was doing the same with Amber. The way the house was laid out, my brother's room always got the most sun, and it suited him. Mine however was directly opposite his. And it was through my room that the moon shone through. Not that I minded. I liked it. A lot.

I loved my room. It was my sanctuary. My place to run to when things got rough and I needed to chill out. That was the reason for my shock when I opened my door.

The room had changed! Not like someone had repainted and knocked out a wall, but things had definitely been changed up.

Under the pretense of leading him into my room, I looked around seeing my room for the first time...again. I had done the same cursory sweep the first time we'd moved in to this house.

The walls were the same color of pale tan leather and the borders were a light moccasin brown, with a cocoa brown border. I had brown curtains with a golden brown edges. I always loved the warm colors

They were very comforting.

But that was the only thing that had stayed the same, besides the furniture of course. My huge Xena poster was gone and in it's place was a romantic reproduction of two native American lovers, wrapped around each other in a passionate embrace...in the background a wolf howling at the moon.

_Nice. Wonder whose idea that was._

My vanity/dresser was in the same place but it had a fresh bouquet of fresh Tiger Lilies in a rustic looking vase that looked like it had been made out of wood. That was kind of nice. Before I had imprinted the only things on my wall were ripped photos of Sam. I had taken much pleasure in throwing darts at them whenever I'd got angry and vindictive. That too had gone away and now another scenic picture involving mountains and a eagle with a big wing span was in it's place.

I turned towards my bed and saw that though my bed covers were in place and the head board was still the same, four bedposts that had originally come with the frame had been added and hanging from them were sheer light brown gauzy material. And lastly, hanging from the wall over the headboard, was a very ornate dream catcher complete with new looking beads and two eagle feathers.

_What the hell?_

The room had taken on a feminine vibe. Pre-imprint, I'd have been pissed off and the balls of whomever entered my room would have been staked to the wall. But now, that I'd found my mate...it was kinda nice. It would take time to get used to, but I could deal with it.

I felt a hand slide into mine and I turned my head to see Josiah looking around the room. He looked very peaceful. Not afraid at all.

That was a relief. I would definitely forgive whomever invaded my room, this time.

I squeezed my mate's hand and led him over to the closet. I opened the doors and showed him the clothes that had been left for him. I had dreaded what clothes Alice would come up with, but thankfully there wasn't one foreign tag in french to be found.

From the look of things, these had been bought in the mens section at Wal-Mart. I let my eyes scan a little further then saw the single garment bag from Sears and held back a groan. At least it wasn't a fancy designer label. I could deal with Sears and even JC Penny, at least their tags were in english.

"This is your side of the closet and from the look of things, you've got a full wardrobe to chose from." Then I turned my attention to the other big piece of furniture. Half the dresser had been filled with men's items; boxer briefs, socks, and undershirts.

The next drawer down held t-shirts and the final one held cargo shorts and a pair of trunks. I stepped back.

"These are your every-day clothes. Have a look."

Josiah looked hesitant at it and then back at me.

"They're all yours. You don't need my permission for anything...well except for the more intimate activities."

Josiah looked closely at me as if he didn't quite trust me...but then he looked towards the dresser before he knelt and started looking through it.

I sat on the bed and watched him as he explored what had to be the first drawer of brand new clothing ever. I let him and just sat back taking a deep breath, thoroughly enjoying being back in my own room...our room now.

While I appreciated all the Cullen's did for my brother and I, being back in my...our room was a nice change of pace.

Taking another deep breath I let myself recline on the bed. No bed beat my own. I smiled softly and closed my eyes.

Moments of silence passed and then I felt the bed dip. I turned my head, opened my eyes and then smiled seeing Josiah smiling back at me. His blonde tousled hair dangled infront of his face and I lovingly pushed some of it back from his face.

The devotion that his eyes held warmed me to my core and he rubbed the back of my hand before kissing my palm.

"Can I kiss you?" his soft voice wavered with uncertainty. "You said I had to ask permission before intimate activities."

I chuckled softly. "Only if you want to."

He stroked my cheek and then leaned forward kissing my lips. I held still not wanting to scare him.

Then he slowly pressed into the kiss and lighting shot through me. I was still doing my best to hold back but i couldn't help it when my hand ran through his hair of its on volition.

It was such a natural reaction and it was glorious!

Then Josiah withdrew and his eyes were full of wonder. He smiled down at me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Josiah."

"I've always like the name Joey. It's more normal."

"Joey. I like it."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it, they've finally gotten back to The Lodge. What did you think of it all? Please leave nice non-flamitory reviews!<strong>


	12. Settling In

**Welcome back to my hum...mostly humble little corner of the Twilight Fan Fiction universe!**

**First, a couple of notes: First off, I don't normally push so many chapters through in a week, but I'm leaving for vacation in a week and I need to get Seth and Amber settled in and cemented the best I can before I leave. I'll be gone for a week as well and I need to be a good little author and rescue all my readers (from WMS) from the evil little cliff I left them hanging from! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Next, I'm not going to bother with a disclaimer this time, because lets face it, you guys already know what's mine and what's not. So let's skip that for now! Oh and I also will be using bits of a certain musical in this chapter...so I also don't own any rights to Roger's And Hammerstein's Cinderella. **

**RIP Miss Houston, you were the best fairy godmother ever!**

**Also: This chapter is Seth's and includes his version of events during the last chapter. I normally despise this kind of chapter and skim through it most of the time, but I have a good reason for it. So please enjoy!**

**And lastly, before I set everyone loose, is that I really thrive on reviews to help me get through the lulls of my off time. So, please be nice and generous! My goth-vamp muse thrives on them too and it'll keep her from feeding off cute little fluff-squirrels that roam in my garden!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

Fear is a crippling thing. It takes a way your sense of logic and just one moment the happiest news can turn into the worst news you've ever heard.

Thus the reason why I had yet to phase back.

The heavy 30 megaton weight I called fear lay heavily on my stomach as my thoughts, and my memories of the night Nessie was born played again and again on a movie reel that never shut off. It took next to no time for Bella's face to morph into Mom's face.

That fear that blocked all rational thoughts turned to ice and froze my heart

Then like a super nova a bright ray of light shown down on my, melting that huge icey grip on me.

My Amber was nudging me to my feet. Because she was attached to the pack mind, I saw into her thoughts. Concern and love that came with the double imprint we shared quickly overthrew the fear that had plagued me. Her love surrounded me like a thick and comfy blanket, instantly calming me. I opened myself up to her and allowed her into me.

She nuzzled me with her snout and I responded in the wolfy equivalent of 'making out. Licking her ear and then nuzzling back. We stood like that, for a while before she suddenly pushed me away and took off for the treeline. Just before reaching the trees she turned and looked at me.

She went down on her front paws and wagged her tail at me in the universal canine invitation to play. She was letting loose and she wuffed at me before racing into the trees. I let lose a howl and took off after her.

We mindlessly chased each other, letting our human sides go and letting the wolf take over. We gave into instinct and just played around. It was very liberating and it went on forever and I never wanted it to end.

Then the voice of reason sounded off.

_"Seth! Amber! Front and center!" _Leah called to us.

_"What's she want?"_ Amber wondered. It wasn't a tone of disrespect, but of curiosity and a little bit reluctant, she'd really enjoyed our romp.

I leaned against Amber and nuzzled her. Any excuse to touch her. _"I guess I should explain the pack dynamics. Jake is Alpha...the leader, Leah is the Beta, she carries the same authority as Jake, but she answers to him. Quill is the third in command; should Leah be unable to carry out her duties. We show them the same respect that we do to Jake. Now come on. I think we're getting ready to head to the house._

I gently nudged my mate and ran for the treeline. _"Betcha I get to Leah first!"_

_"Not if I get there first!"_

_"You're on!"_

We never really decided who won, I'm pretty sure it was me, I just let her win...that and she suddenly tackled me to the ground, rolling me and got to Leah first.

_Was I mad? Hell no! I'd just been tackled by gorgeous she-wolf. I was exhilarated!_

I heard Leah chuckle in my head. "_Come on you two. Jake just left for the house. Let's go home!" _Behind the firm command, I could feel her eagerness to be with Josiah again.

I only chuckled and followed behind her, matching Amber paw for paw...mile for mile. As we ran my sister filled us in on the plans for the bonfire, asking my mate if she would be okay with it.

_"It's just a bonfire, s'mores, sodas, more food then any normal human could ever hope to consume and catching up with the Ulley pack and the other imprints._

Suddenly Quill cut into our conversation. From his thoughts we could see he was still at our house.

_ "Hey Leah?" I have to take off for the rez. Clair-bear's school just called. She got in playground brawl with another boy and has been sent home for the rest of the week. I'm on her contact list and her mom's busy at work. Embry and Sadie are still in the house."_

Leah laughed loudly._ "Boy kisses girl, Girl pushes boy off the swings, girl gets sent home...ah that brings back memories!"_

_"Very funny Lee-Lee. I'm gone, see you guys in a few." _We didn't hear his thoughts anymore. He'd phased back.

We raced for the house.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at the house, the play didn't stop, it just got rowdier. We rolled around on the ground, trying to best each other at everything...and Leah just sat there, acting like a good natured baby-sitter...<em>oh great. Yeah, so much for being grown up!<em>

Leah only laughed and barked at us. The whole time her mind stayed on her imprint. I could feel her contentment and happiness. it was such a wonderful change from the bitter sister I'd been sharing brains with for the past 6 years.

My sister half growled at me but then yawned widely and then in the next second she rose to her feet, startling Amber and I. _They're here!_

I barked in reply and watched her go behind the big thick tree and the same moment, Carlisle showed up.

_He's gonna be here a while._ I looked over at Amber and saw her sitting peacefully and looking at me. I chuckled and sat down next to her resting my snout on her back. Even in wolf form, we found a way to cuddle.

And then the moment was broken as Nessie walked out of the house carrying two sets of clothes. One for me and one for my Amber. I stood up as she approached. She scratched behind my ears in greeting and I bumped my shoulder against her.

"You're welcome Seth. Amber, I didn't know what you'd like, I hope these are okay. I think I got the size right too." Then she turned her back and walked back to the porch swing and looked away.

_I'll just go behind the tree and change._

Amber paused. "_What are you protecting me from? It's not like I'm innocent."_

I picked up the outfit and went behind the tree. "_You're innocent to me, Amber. In my view, you're still as pure as before you were sold. I don't want our relationship to be overshadowed by the past. That's what I'm protecting you from. _

By then I was back on two legs and quickly dressing. When I came out again, Amber was just pulling on her Capris.

"Seth, it's not like I'm a virgin. There is nothing pure about me, I've seen more porn then Disney movies. With all that stuff in my brain, how can you call me innocent? If we were to have sex right now, I could spend the rest of the night making you cum over and over again. I don't think that it's what love is supposed to be. So, why not just cut to the chase and-"

I quieted her with a soft kiss against her lips, I held her close to me and willed my love to wash over her and she wound her arms around my neck. I could smell her tears against my lip and gently pulled back from the kiss, still holding her close to me.

I knew what I was about to say would sound really cheesy, but it was in my heart...and she needed to hear it.

"Because I've been a lone warrior, waiting for his beautiful lady a long time. And now that I've found you. I want to do this...to court you the way you deserve. With kisses, tokens of affection, quality time...dates. Nights on the town. I plan to devote every moment I'm not on patrol to loving you...to grant every desire of your heart to the best of my ability. You've been used and abused too long...I want to murder your past so we can have our future." Saying this I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

I could hear her softly sobbing against my chest. "Seth, I don't know how to love...I only know how to pleasure men."

I gently lifted her chin till she looked into my eyes. "Then we'll learn together, at our own pace. Because of the phasing neither of us will get older. We can go on at this age forever...it will give us plenty of time to learn. We'll go on at our own pace...take things as slow as you want to."

Amber's eyes were shining. "We can do that? Really?"

I kissed her forehead. "As long as we keep phasing we can. The way I see it, we've got several years of living to make up for."

I could immediately sense the change in mood. She was now bubbling with excitement and as a result I felt the same way...and it was just in time too. Carlisle just walked off the porch and towards us. I kissed my Amber and then beamed a bright smile his way.

"How are you feeling Amber?"

"A lot better. Thanks for everything." Amber grinned up at me and I kissed her, not really concerned that the doctor was still standing there.

"Well I have every confidence that he'll take good care of you. However, should you need anything at all, Seth knows where to find me."

"Thanks Carlisle. We'll keep that in mind." I couldn't stop smiling.

When he was gone, I kissed Amber again and then picked her up in my arms. She giggled and immediately wrapped her arms around my neck. "Isn't it a little soon for carrying me over the threshold?"

I kissed her cheek. "Practice makes perfect. Besides, this is our first home together, and in a way, we're beginning a new chapter in our lives..as mates. I think it kind of fits the situation."

She kissed my lips again, this time a little hotter and I had to fight the urge to deepen it. I didn't want to give the guys a peep show... which was odd considering that we'd just shared a kiss in front of Carlisle.

I kissed her once more and then carried her up the steps and through the front door. Setting her down on her feet I began showing her the house, with the exception of the other rooms. Privacy within the pack was hard to come by while phased, so that was the one thing we all highly valued and preserved within the house.

She seemed especially fond of the VHS and DVD collection...the one with all the Disney movies. I didn't miss how she lingered over 'Cinderella' and 'Beauty and The Beast' the latter had kind of felt offensive seeing as how it was a pack of wolves that attacked Belle. But still i didn't let it really get to me, after all it was a favorite of my adoptive niece, Claire. Quill had bought her the special addition version when it came out, and so the spare one found it's way over here...to our somewhat extravagant movie collection.

I also didn't miss when her hand gently touched the Cinderella Musical..the one that came out with Brandy and Whitney Houston last decade. The others had never really let me forget about the times after viewing the movie that snippets of the various songs would begin playing through my thoughts. They were really catchy after all.

I watched her face as she glanced at it and then gently my hand covered hers. "If you want to watch it, I've got a VHS player in my room."

She looked at me, "I used to have this tape at the old house...I used to watch it all the time...I used to know the words to the songs too..."

She trailed off and I couldn't wrapping my arms around her. "We still have hours before the bonfire. Let's watch it!"

Amber grinned at me and nodded. I pulled the movie out off the shelf and led her to my room.

My room stood right across the hall from Leah's. I never noticed how we stood at opposite ends of the color spectrum till she chose the colors for her room. While she'd taken to warm browns and tans, I'd gone for the cool colors of blue and chrome with lots of grays. My room was situated to be the first to catch the sun's rays and I loved waking up to the warmth on my face.

My room was much the same as it had been. My walls were painted many varying shades of blue, none of them in the same tone or shade, but I found I kind of likes the flow of them. It felt like being surrounded by the ocean. I love the water, and first beach was the ideal hangout for me. On the walls I kept one or two posters of different dream cars, A Black Trans-am and a poster that had been created just for me by Bella. In the beginning it had been a basic black 68 Camero. But she'd photo-shopped it and made it a royal blue Camero with flashes of lightning in the background. Then she'd sent it off to printers and had it expanded to make a poster, which of course had been framed in wood frame in keeping with the theme of the room and presented as a house warming present. Not long after it, I found that old frame and the beginnings of my own set of wheels.

My bed which currently occupied the wall across from my window was king-sized bed with a deep blue comforter and a frame the color of drift wood. It was a nice contrast. On the wall next to my bed and just over my dresser was one of those moving pictures I'd found online and featured a vivid looking ocean with a small island in the distance. Often times when I felt uneasy and tense, I turned on the sound and light feature and let the sound of waves wash over me. It always helped me fall asleep.

Along the same wall just under the picture was a drift wood shelf that held several old shells of varying sizes and types that I'd found at the beach when Leah and I had been kids and before we first phased. In the back of my mind, I added mentally that there was still space on the shelf for any shells I found on the many future trips to the beach with Amber at my side. And of course, at the end of my dresser, was my mini tool box that I kept with me. It had been my dad's once upon a time and the only thing I wanted to save once Mom married Charlie.

Amber smiled when she saw my room and immediately sat on my bed before smiling and laying down on it. Immediately the male wolf in me liked the sight of a pretty girl laying in my bed...our bed. And that picture was one I wanted to keep to the forefront of my thoughts. It would be burned into my brain forever!

Sure we'd shared a bed at the Cullen's...but this was different. Before I was just laying there to comfort her. I could sleep anywhere and be in dream land instantly...but now, right now, there was a beautiful she wolf laying in my bed! I knew i was giving her dorky smile. but I found I didn't really care.

_There was a girl in my bed! No scratch that...My beautiful girl was laying in my bed...resting her head on my pillows...and inhaling my scent? Why again was I just standing there? _I grinned wolfishly at her before popping in the video and pressing play before I lay down next to her and grabbing the remote to turn the TV on.

I grinned to myself when she immediately curled against me and kissed my cheek.

My heart was soaring as the movie started.

I'd watched this movie before. I'd always payed only half a mind to it and I knew what would happen next, but this time, as Amber became immersed in it...drawn to it. I began listening to the songs more and at the same time, watching my girl's expressions and reactions.

During the scene at the ball, during the song the prince sang...I finally, for the first time, understood what it meant.

**I have found her! **

**She's an Angel! **

**With the dust of the stars in her eyes!**

**We are dancing **

**We are flying!**

**And she's taking me back to the skies!**

How was it possible that these words had been written many years before either of us were born and yet they fit the two of us in this moment, so many years later!

I felt her eyes on me then and I smiled at her and then my heart leapt as she kissed me again, this time continuing the kiss we began on the front lawn. This time, I gave myself over to her and by the time the prince found Cinderella, the two of us lay breathless with her on top of me and my shirt flung on the floor.

I felt so flushed as I skimmed her arms with my free hand. I felt shaky too...still I was enraptured by her eyes and then she bit her lip.

"I can't go any further...not yet."

_Wait what?_

Amber looked panicked and then I felt it. My nether regions had made itself known.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then I kissed her lips chastely and then her forehead. "It's okay, Amber. I said we could take this as slowly as you wanted to. You didn't have to go even as far as you did unless you wanted to."

"I just couldn't stop myself."

"Believe me. I'm not complaining. It may shock you, but I've never even gotten this far with a girl before. And you've managed to blow my mind without even trying."

"You mean that you've never had a girlfriend? Not even had a crush?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. When I hit puberty I started noticing girls, but I've never acted on any of those feelings. It just seemed wrong to touch or kiss any girls that I wasn't in love with. After I phased and was told about imprinting, I've been waiting for it to happen to me. Now that we're together, now that we've imprinted on each other, I see girls all the time, but none of them are worth a second look. Except for you. I could look at you all day and never get tired of it."

Amber giggled at me and kissed me again...and then yawned. I kissed her back and then lay on the pillow. I watched as she snuggled into me and promptly fell asleep.

I inhaled her scent again and felt myself drifting off.

We had a few hours till the bonfire. I couldn't think of any better way to spend them then to watch my Amber resting in my arms.

I drifted off just as Cinderella and Prince Christopher drove off in the white carriage.

I knew I had a smile on my face as sleep claimed me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now that you've read this chapter, what do you think?<strong>

**like I said before, I feel now that these two couple have been cemented enough, and now, it's time for the next part of the story to begin. Namely, the real meat of the story. The bon fire is next and though it will be at least two weeks before this updates again, I'm going to do something i rarely do, ask for ideas of what you think could happen during the bonfire?**

**leave any ideas you have in the reviews, and I'll consider them and get back to you. Also, if i use your ideas, you'll get the credit for them! That's standard policy for me!**

**See you all next time!**


	13. AN The Purge

**AN: As you have all heard, the purge is causing all kinds of trouble, so instead of writing the updates I had all planned out, I must start backing up the older fics and transferring the more adult fics to a safer site. Please don't panic. Fanficrulez and I are on it.**

**To those of you who haven't already liked my Facebook page, that's where I'm holding court, I'd suggest doing so now. **

**Should any of these fics end up being deleted from here, they will more then likely be on the yahoo group, or . **

**Also, if you truly love your fanfiction, then please help fight the purge. Go to my Facebook page and there you'll find the link for the petition! The link for both groups is on my profile page! **

**Once I get all my fics to a place of safety, i will be able to continue writing! Pray that this purge is stopped and soon!**

**Yours most sincerely, **

**slytherensangel26**


	14. The Bonfire

**So, here we go again. I'm not gonna say a lot because of all that will be going on in this chapter. I'm not sure how this will be accepted, but I'm pretty happy with it. See y'all at the bottom!**

**Oh and there's some harsh language in this chapter. You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bonfire<strong>

**A few hours later**

**Jake POV**

Nessie had been acting kind of strange all day, not in a bad way...or a way that made me worry about her, but she seemed pretty pleased with herself.

Now, don't think I didn't try to weasel the answer out of her, but whenever she touched me, her thoughts were always on something inconsequential. The camping trip, the last trip we'd taken to the mall, the Wal-Mart, loving thoughts about me, a somewhat naughty fantasy about me... chopping wood with my shirt off and my pants riding my hips a little too low. Ugh. After that thought I avoided any contact with her at all.

Damn, that had to have been her plan all along.

_Women!_

I looked at at the combination clock/out door thermometer and then at the skies. It was almost dusk, the sun was just about gone and soon the moon would take it's place. Just then my cell phone beeped letting me know about the text message that had come for me.

I pulled the smart phone that had been a birthday gift from Bella last year and saw that it was from Sam.

_We're on our way._

It had been a neccesary rule that Sam and I had agreed too. Except for my dad's house, our pack couldn't come on the reservation without his permission. And by the same rule, his pack had to stay away from the Cullens and our house. Unless they had our permission.

So in times like this, I would take a few members of our pack to the boundary line and then lead them back to our house. It seemed a bit archaic...as if we had to mark our territory. But with two packs and two alphas it was a neccesary evil.

I sighed and headed into the house to see Nessie busy in the kitchen putting the last of the soda's in the big red cooler. I paused to admire her from the door way. She smiled at me and then turned to lift a huge bag of ice. I was at her side in an instant.

"Hey Ness, let me get that for you." She flashed me a grin and stepped back. I could feel her eyes on me as I poured the ice into the cooler.

It was still just a little unsettling to have the teenager staring at me like that...but a part of me liked it. Had she not been my imprint, I would have been pretty uncomfortable. "Thanks Jacob.."

My heart thudded hearing my name in that soft sweet voice of hers. I kissed her cheek, "Anything for my Ness. Have Leah and Joey come out of their room yet?"

Nessie blushed. "No, but I know better then to knock on a mated couple's door."

I blanched for a second at the thought of Leah and Joey doing anything like... _that_. I hoped I wouldn't see too much the next time Leah phased. I so didn't want to see any of that. "I'm about to go meet Sam's pack at the boundary line. I'll be right back." Then I stood back to my full height.

"Sam's pack's heading to the boundary line Who's coming with me?"

Immediately Seth's door banged open followed by giggles and soon the giddy teenagers were standing before me. I looked down to see them holding hands and then at Seth again. I couldn't help but smile at them. I was hesitant to let Amber come with us as this would be the first time she'd be exposed to all the volatile wolves that she had never met.

I looked at Seth and raised an eyebrow. He gave me a wide grin that screamed love sick hormone ridden wolf boy and that was all it took for me to relent. I sighed rolled my eyes at the ceiling. I smiled tolerantly at Amber.

"Go outside and phase. We'll be there in a minute."

She smiled at me and then at Seth and excitedly ran out the door. Seth looked at me. "The best way to help her get over this stuff is to treat her normally. I know she's not part of the pack yet as far as accepting you as her alpha. But she's one of us."

I looked at Seth. I was kinda getting whiplash with the way he went from giddy teenager to a mature pack member to giddy teenager again.

_Well damn. _

"She's facing her fear head on." Seth continued. "She's my responsibility and I'm not gonna let anything happen to her."

"Not all harm comes in physical attacks. You know as well as I do that neither Jared nor Paul have anything close to filters."

Seth looked very thoughtful. "If that's the case, I'd be more worried about Josiah."

_He had a point, since when did he get so wise?_

I made a mental note to keep an eye on him during the bonfire.

_Alright then. _

"We're meeting Sam at the boundary line. We better get going."

After phasing, the three of us headed for the boundary line, I heard Amber humming that song from the Cinderella movie. Seth only laughed softly and started to join in.

_"Ugh, why again did I let these too yuppy love birds join me? _

Amber immediately stopped her humming and I immediately felt her shame._ Dammit._

_It's okay Amber. You'll have to get used to sharing the pack mind. There's no privacy among us." Seth answered her in a softly kind tone._

_"Sorry Amber." I echoed him. "It's gonna take a while to get used to this. I was being sarcastic. Feel free to hum if you want to."_

When she didn't continue the song, I felt even worse.

Just then I heard Quill join the pack mind.

I rolled my eyes when he started humming one of the other songs from the musical. I tuned them out and instead focused my thoughts on Nessie and the secret I knew she was keeping from me.

_What was her secret? I knew she was up to something, but what was it?"_

That was the thought going through my head as we neared the line.

I heard Sam before I smelled his scent._ "Hi Jake. We're waiting on you. Is that Amber with you? I don't recognize her scent."_

_"Yeah, the two love birds won't be separated."_

_"We've been waiting to meet her."_

_"Lets just take it easy. I want her to be as much at ease as possible."_

I felt more then heard him agree to my subtle demands.

As the pack came into sight I saw Quil running towards us with Claire on his back. Embry was right behind him with Sadie sitting astride his shoulders wearing an old tattered looking back pack. No doubt it held both Quill and Embry's spare change of clothes. Both imprints looked winded yet exhilarated.

_"Now why didn't I think of that?"_

_"It was Sadie's idea." _Embry answered with pride in his voice._ "It sure beats tying clothes to our legs."_

_I chuckled as we both reached the huge tree. But then I slipped back into serious Alpha mode. I would do all I could to make this meeting go smoothly and drama free as possible. _

_We got about 10 feet away from the giant tree and stopped. I walked up to Amber and gently nudged her. "We're right here Amber. Take your time."  
><em>

_"Um..okay. I can do this." _Then she slowly walked towards the big black dog. Seth and I followed just behind her.

The other pack hadn't moved. When she got closer to them, what had to be the middle distance, she paused and looked back at Seth. He looked at me and then walked slowly to her side and nudged her again, conveying his faith in her. After a few yards she walked straight towards Sam. I instantly felt pride and Seth agreed with me.

I could hear Sam talking to his pack. _"This is Amber, Seth's imprint. She's also a long lost member of our tribe. Treat her with the same respect as you do Emily and Rachel and Kim. Got me?"_

The others nodded their heads in unison. More for my benefit since I couldn't hear their thoughts.

Sam walked forward and they slowly made a circle around her. Though I couldn't hear it I knew they were committing her identifying marks and scent to memory. And when they backed away again Sam howled into the air and the others copied him. I felt a sense of happiness and welcome coming from them and then I joined him. Seth followed suit and then Amber joined her voice to his. pretty soon the forest with its awesome acoustics resonated with our combined howls.

Once everything had quieted down, Sam walked towards me. "_We need to talk later, its about Amber. I don't want to say anything to Amber or Seth until Carlisle can back it up with evidence."_

I nodded at him and then headed towards my pack.

I nudged Amber's shoulder in reassurance and then walked back in the direction we came. I immediately felt Qill and Embry take up position behind me and then Seth and Amber joined us. When we were far enough away from the boundary we took off at a run.

_That's one obstacle we've cleared...now lets hope they will be as accepting of Joey. _

_"Why wouldn't they be?" _Amber asked softly.

_Damn that pack mind. _

_"Is it because he was sold too?" _Amber asked again, this time it was colored with confusion.

_"Yeah, in a way. It's hard to explain. We men are supposed to be tough and indestructible and the thought of a guy being molested or raped is something idiots laugh at. The fact that he went along with it, weather he was brainwashed or not, isn't going to help his case. Neither Jared or Paul have verbal filters. What I'm worried about that they won't be as understanding or compassionate as we are. Jarred and Paul can be really crude."_

_I hated that I sounded so blunt. But how else can one explain the ugly truth?_

I felt like such a bastard at the pictures that were going through her mind. But the damage was done.

_"Don't worry, Amber. Leah won't let anything happen to him. I won't even stop her this time if they shoot their mouth off."_

_And Leah can be viscous." _Seth added.

I felt her relief immediately. I still didn't feel to good about the exchange.

_"You better believe I am." Leah's voice joined the conversation. _

_"How's the set up?" I asked my beta. _

_We're all ready." _Immediately I got the picture of the bonfire from her thoughts._ "Jeez, how much fluid did you use?"_

Leah was pretty defensive. _"Hey, I was teaching Josiah how to make a campfire. It's a basic caveman skill isn't it? He got a little carried away with the lighter fluid! Give him a break okay?"_

I only chuckled and kept running. I knew better then to say anything more about Joey. Not when she was like this.

_"You learn fast, Jake. Impressive."_

I mentally rolled my eyes at her as we ran.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the house, the fire was blazing and Leah sat next to Josiah...yeah. Things were already hot even with the bonfire going. I howled at them and they both broke apart bright red..as a tomato. I huffed at them in laughter as Amber went behind the big tree first and phased back. I noticed with approval as everyone, save Seth turned away so she could have some privacy. Seth's eyes seemed glued to her. Yeah, even though nothing was visible save her shoulders and ankles, he still couldn't seem to look away.<p>

_"Voyeur."_

He looked at me._ "Yeah, and you'd be doing the same thing if Edward couldn't read your mind."_

_"He's got a point Jake." _Embry pointed out.

_"Shut up." _I told them all.

Once everyone was there, including Rachel, Kim, and Emily (who showed up a few minutes later) The party went into full swing. Nessie came over to me once everyone descended on the food and leaned into my chest.

I sighed contently. Everything was perfect.

"So, Nessie. What's the big secret?"

She chuckled as I inhaled her scent. _She was so perfect in every way._

"I guess I could tell you now...but I'm just waiting for the right moment to reveal the surprise."

I squeezed her hand gently. "No time like the present. Come on Nessie, give over!"

She giggled. "Ok okay. Its about that garage you wanted to buy. So you can start the business...remember?"

But that garage went off the market, Jake." Quil said. "I meant to tell you tonight."

I looked at Nessie. I'm confused.

"Silly Jake. I bought it yesterday. Mom and Dad, oh and Uncle Emmet took me to the garage. It was my first big purchase..oh and I had to fight of some stuffy man in a suit for it too. The jerk tried to intimidate me. But I put him in his place. Aunt Rose was said I did her proud too!"

I chuckled as she put her hand on my neck and replayed the events for me.

_I was immediately surrounded by the old garage and then my mind's eye zeroed in on nessie and a sleeze ballstood towering over my girl._

_"Oh come now Girl, you can't seriously want this garage. Shouldn't you be at the mall spending your dad's hard earned money?"_

_I felt a little anger toward the man but it was overwhelmed by pride in the next moment as my Nessie stood her ground._

_"Nope, I have my aunt to help me with that. I know plenty about cars and my Jake wants this garage. Shouldn't you be at some board meeting or screwing the brains out of your secretary?"_

_I balked and so did Edward._

_The man blushed but refused to back down. "Go away little girl. I can tell from your perfectly manacured nails that you wouldn't know the first thing about garages. You should go back to your Dada and leave the business deals to me."_

_I watched as Bella's lip curled in anger. She started towards him but Edward stopped her and smiled at Nessie._

_"My nails are perfectly kept up, thanks to my mother, but I can tell by how much you smell that you have no problem getting your hands dirty...in fact. Isn't that what you you did before you pulled up in that 2005 Luxury Sedan RL?_

_Before the man could respond she continued. "Oh and I would get those tires realigned and the seats cleaned before you go home. I can smell that cheap Versace perfume from here. You wouldn't want you wife to know that you've been playing naughty games with the secretary would you?"_

_"Ouch Ness!" I groaned but I didn't let go as the show down wasn't finished yet._

_She giggled as the show went on._

_Mr. Bigstuff gaped at her. "How could you..."_

_"My Uncle Jasper was in the army, and he taught me to notice everything when I walked into a room." She answered with her hands on her hips. So, I could either go on and spill more secrets or you could just consede defeat and let someone who knows what she's doing complete the purchase. Make. Your. Choice."_

I felt heart explode with pride at my girl. The vision ended and I was looking into Nessie's eyes again.

"Damn Nessie. You busted his chops like a prize fighter. Remind me to not get you steamed at me."

Nessie chuckled. "I wouldn't do that you Jacob. I love you!" She suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth and got really red. I barely held back my chuckle. I heard the other guys chuckling too. I kissed her cheek. "As I love you, Miss Cullen. And believe me, my Nessie, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." I said this last part in her ear.

I kissed her hair and she snuggled into me.

_"Phew...disaster averted!" _I congratulated myself.

I heard Nessie sigh in contentment. I then looked up at my my best buds. They were all looking at my imprint in stunned silence.

I only smiled and then the moment ended as I suddenly heard a loud growling sound. I immediately got to my feet as Leah lunged mid phase for his throat. I ran towards them quickly letting the heat inside explode. And in the next second I was on all fours and pinning Leah to the ground. I simultaneously heard Paul hit the ground with a thud.

But I was in alpha mode now...and I was pissed. "What the hell happened, Leah?"

She snarled at me. "He fucking called my mate a...a fagot! A man whore!The fucking bastard! How dare he say _anything_ against my Josiah! I'll kill him. He's fucked more women on the rez then Sam's father ever did!

I didn't need to turn my head to speak to Sam. "You are in _my_ territory Sam. "You and I both know _he_ doesn't have a filter. You need to keep your pack in line."

I half expected Sam to argue with me. But instead he was only quiet. "It won't happen again Jake. Paul's just leaving. I heard him close off our link and a moment later, the big wolf ran with heckles raised out of the yard. A moment later Jared followed him.

When he was gone, he turned to look at Emily who carefully approached him with a back up set of clothes.

At the same time I went behind a tree to find Nessie holding more clothes for me. _God, I loved this girl._

She scratched me behind the ears with affection before walking off. I wagged my tail as I pulled my heat inward and resumed my human shape again.

When I came out Leah was stood up in all her glory leading Josiah into the house. I didn't miss how his eyes roamed over her.

When the door slammed shut, I turned to look at everyone who was still sitting around the fire. They looked at me and then went back to their conversations.

When I sat back down, I grabbed the skewer and loaded a hot dog onto it before thrusting it into the fire. I felt Nessie lean against me again and a moment later, her skewer joined mine.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. All the time listening to Quill and Embry and even Seth discussed their plans for the garage. But my thoughts were on Renesme...and they stayed that way for a long time. The fire was just starting to dim when Sam walked over to me.

I kissed Nessie's cheek again before getting up to follow him

We walk a fair way off, almost 200 feet from the fire and then he leaned against a tree trunk, trying to seem relaxed. But I saw his jaw work for a few moments.

"Just spill it, Sam. What does my father know about Amber?"

Billy and I were talking this morning...we're still trying to figure out how it was possible for her to phase if she wasn't of our lines. You remember when we discussed our genealogy right?"

"Yeah?"

"In order for Amber to phase, she'd have to be either an Ulley, Black, or Clearwater by some degree. Billy told me today...that Amber might be his...your half sister."

I felt myself freeze.

"That can't be possible! Dad loved Mom, he'd never cheat on her!"

"I know, your father is a thousand times better then my own. He told me what he thinks happened, but he didn't want to say anything till Carlisle could preform the paternity tests. But there is something else."

I felt my knees give out as I sank to the ground.

Sam sat down in front of me.

"Jake, today, when I saw Amber in the forest, I caught her scent. It's different but it smells similar to yours, the way that Leah and Seth smell alike. It can't be a coincidence."

I felt my heart bursting out of my chest..._I have a sister? Could Amber be my sister?_ I could feel my heat pushing towards the surface. Sam scooted back just in time as I exploded out of my clothes and howled.

Then I took off like a bat out of Hell towards my old house with Sam on my heels. The agreement be damned. I was going to see my Dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know there's a lot here. But please, let me know your thoughts!<strong>


	15. Billy's Backstory

**So, I wasn't expecting to have this chapter up so soon, but my muse woke me up this morning. **

**I won't take up much space with this author's note, but to make you readers aware of a small tweak I'm making to the time line of the story. According to the Twilight Wiki, Sarah Black (Jake's Mom) died when he was 9. But to make this back story plausible, I making Jake only 5 when his mother died.**

**!Warning! Strong theme of drinking, drugs and sex in this chapter. You have been warned!**

* * *

><p>(continued from last chapter)<p>

I dont know what I expected to find when I got to my dad's house, but this was not it. The lights were on and my dad sat in his wheel chair looking older then his years. He had a can of beer in his hand and he looked more then a little glazed. Charlie sat on the porch in an old pair of jeans with ripped knees and an old AC/DC T-Shirt.

Between them, sat a half empty Budweiser carton that you could be put in the fridge easily. From what I could see, the carton was already half empty.

_What the hell?_

Charlie looked up at me and shuddered for a moment. My father on the other hand only glanced at me with a half smile. "Sue's inside boys, go ahead and phase."

The moment I was human and fully clothed I marched up to the house and stood in front of my father with my arms crossed over my chest.

"What's going on here dad? Since when did you drink?"

Billy only chuckled. "Damn, son. You look so much like your mother when you do that."

Charlie looked up at us and took another drink. "We're celebrating the joys of fatherhood and reliving our glorious years of rebellion." He took another drink and frowned noticing it was empty. He crushed it under his foot and tossed it in the black trash bag.

Billy frowned at the drink in his hand before looking at me. "Have a seat Son. Seth called and told me you were on your way here. I'm sure by now you've been told of my disgrace. So, go ahead and fire off your questions."

I was taken aback at the easy camaraderie these two shared. And that shirt charlie was wearing was none I'd ever seen him wear before. _What happened to all the plaids he used to wear?_

"I think better on my feet."

Billy only snorted at me and crushed his own can. "God Sarah, I miss you." He mumbled it more to himself then said it to me. Charlie looked over at my dad with sympathy. "Have a seat Jake, tonight isn't for thinking."

I was about to protest again, but Sam put a hand only shoulder. I didn't noticed that he dragged two folded sports chairs over. I sat easily in one and leaned back.

"Did you cheat on Mom?"

Billy flinched at the harsh tone I used. "Never Son. Your mother was my own personal angel." He looked ready to cry until Charlie handed him another beer. Dad took a sip and closed his eyes. After swallowing he took a deep breath.

"You got your strength and heart from your mother...everything else you got from me."

I frowned at him and Sam handed me a Coke.

I knew then I was about to hear a back story So I took a gulp from the can and tried to relax.

"Growing up, Charlie, Harry, and I were a crew. Even though he was a pale face, we readily accepted him as an honorary member of the tribe. I was a rebel from the moment the teenage years hit me. Your grandparents did the best they could to raise me, but it seems that the rebellious streak runs rampant in the Black line. And it was no different with me. Only your mother could have soothed the beast in me."

"I knew one day I would take over as chief. I hated the thought of it because then I would have to start being responsible, put aside all my wants and desires and look out for the tribe. I was a teenager and just wanted to have a good time. I knew it brought shame on my mother for the way I acted, but I didn't give a damn. Harry tried to tell me that in the beginning, but I managed to corrupt him in no time."

"By the time I was 16, I'd gotten drunk, lost my virginity and smoked the peace-pipe every chance we got. Believe it or not, Harry was the only one that was still a virgin by the time he married Sue. It was the only rule he refused to break. He drank with us and even tried the weed Charlie brought in, but he never got drunk or stoned. Seth got his purity from him."

"That was my fault," Charlie broke in. "I was the one who brought in the weed and the rock music."

Billy only chuckled at his friend. "Damn Charlie, you're gone already? What happened to the man who could drink anyone under the table?"

Charlie burped. "He got old."

My dad shook his head and took another sip. "That's true."

"So, what does this have to do with Mom?" I asked trying to bring them back on subject.

Dad only smiled at me. "Believe it or not, I wasn't always confined to a wheel chair. Before the diabetes took my legs I was damn fine. We had it all, we were ripped, rebellious and testosterone oozed from our pores. We attracted the attention of all the girls. We were gods."

"One girl in particular was Denise High-moon. If I had groupies back then, she'd be president of my fan club. Sadly, she was the girl that took my v-card. She was very cute, and back then she was pretty damn loose too. I had her more then once in the bed of my truck and I could never get enough of her."

"But then that all changed when Sarah's family came down from the other reservation. She was gorgeous and pureity personified. She was very polite and well mannered around me. I was hooked from the first time she smiled at me."

"Though Denise was very well endowed, and we always had a good time together, it didn't take long for her charms to lose their power over me. I fell hard and fast for Sarah. I tried to ask her out on dates,and even bought her gifts, but she always shot me down.

I tried to forget she existed and even kept sleeping with Denise, but it did nothing for me. Then one night, things ended with Denise. She was mad as hell when I came shouting Sarah's name instead of her's. She got really pissed off at me and kicked me hard in the jewels. Left my puking up my guts and curled in the fetal position and refused to speak to me again."

"Strangely enough, it was Sarah that found me. She brought me a nice giant ice pack and some Tylenol. To this day, I don't know how she found me, but she sat with me as I cried and whined and never said a word against me." Billy paused and looked thoughtful.

"She actually seemed sort of amused now that I think of it. Once I was well again, she distanced herself from me again and I was a lost puppy. Charlie and Harry tried their best to occupy my time. We went to more then one rock concert, including the Grateful Dead but still, Sarah sat on the throne of my heart. I couldn't forget her no matter how hard I tried."

"Then one night while we were camping around a small fire, Harry said it. He told me that I'd imprinted on Sarah. I scoffed at him. How could I imprint when I'd never phased?"

"He said, "Billy, that doesn't matter. You may not be capable of it in the physical way, but your drawn to her like a magnet. You can't stop thinking about her and I've heard what happened the last time you had sex. We've been to some pretty wild concerts and even when you're stoned, you still think about her. She's got her hooks in you and imprint or not, you'll never be able to free yourself of her."

"I knew then that he was right. He spoke with wisdom beyond his years. I soon found myself agreeing with him and then asked if he had any other bright ideas on how to get the the one girl who loved to ignore me."

"What followed was a hard year. Charlie and I went through a rough period of withdrawal and sobriety. We put our lives in Harry's hands and he kept a sharp eye on us. He didn't let up on us for a second."

"A year later, we were both new men and your mom noticed. Charlie started dating Renee by then and I started working on Sarah. She was still very reserved and kept me at arms length. But Harry knew the true me and had a good long talk with her and me."

"She agreed to a trial relationship and I was over the moon. Two years later we were standing in the medicine circle with Charlie and Harry at my side."

"Your mother and I were very happy and even more thrilled when you and your sisters came into our lives. We were the perfect family and when your grandfather passed away, I willingly took on the duties of the chief."

"I never felt stronger then when your mother was at my side. She was my everything. And then came the accident, you were very young at the time. Sarah was my better half and brought out only the best in me. And when she died, I lost all that was good in me. She'd been the one to light my pathway and with that light gone, I fell into depression and back into the bottle again."

"Though I had my friends and you children, it wasn't enough for me. I was in so much pain and I was lost. It didn't take long for me fall back into my old ways."

"Then one night I made the wort mistake of my life. Denise came around offering her condolences and had a bottle of Jack with her. We emptied the bottle and had unprotected sex all night long. I woke up alone the next morning. Harry and Charlie were very mad at me and kicked my ass good and forced me to take a good look at what I did have."

"I had two beautiful daughters and a good looking son. From that day forward I put every bit of energy into being a father. Charlie and Harry helped me along too. I never even touched the bottle. This is the first night I've ever been close to being drunk."

"Denise died 9 months later giving birth to a daughter. I suspected that the baby was mine, but by the time I got the chance to investigate, the baby and that other guy was long gone."

Charlie looked up at me. His speech was just a little slurred, but he looked very serious.

"I was still just a deputy at the time, but I searched her house and found a note in a bedside table. It had your dad's name on it."

Billy looked at his lap and I saw for the first time he had a note with him. It was written on what looked like a page from a legal pad. Billy looked at it again and then sighed. He held it out to me and with shaking hands, I took it from him, sat back in my chair and opened it."

_**Dear Billy,**_

_**I doubt you'll ever get to read this. But I'm writing this anyway. I don't regret what we did back before you met Sarah and after she died. You know I was no saint, so I have no idea who fathered this child. It could have been Joshua Uley that knocked me up. **_

_**You already have a family and the last thing you need is a another mouth to feed.**_

_**But know this, you were the best I ever had. I never felt so alive or so full as when you were buried in me. I hold nothing against you for anything we did or even that night that you screamed for Sarah when it should have been my name on your lips.**_

_**Now, with this child within me, I have time to think. I have a feeling I won't live to see this baby grow up and find out whom the father is. But I want you to know that once again, I don't regret sleeping with you. **_

_**What matters is that I got to have you one last time.**_

_**I will never stop thinking of you,**_

_**Denise**_

I looked up from the note and felt myself shaking. In the next moment Sam's hand was on my shoulder. One Alpha giving another comfort. He whispered softly. "Take a deep breath Jake...think of Renesmee."

The moment pictures of my beautiful imprint flooded my mind I felt knees give in again and just like last time, Sam caught me and helped me sit in the chair again.

My heart and mind were racing. I took several deep breathes and forced myself to calm down. I sat several minutes in silence.

I wasn't even sure of what i was feeling at this point. I think it was shock...I knew that with my mother dead I couldn't accuse my father of cheating.

I could feel tears pricking my eyes when I lifted my head again. My dad was watching me warily as if he expected me to explode any moment. And I really wanted to. But I forced the heat to come back in. I was still Alpha of my pack and I needed to get back to them...to Renesme.

"I need time to think this through before I do something really stupid. I'll bring Amber up to the Cullens tomorrow morning. I don't want to hurt you, but please. I need my space."

Tears streaked down my father's face as he nodded. "You are your mother's son. I look at you and see her. I'm so proud of you Jacob."

I felt rooted to the spot. I could feel the heat rise up in me again. I took one last look at him and Charlie before I turned and raced to the woods. With shaking hands i stripped down again and once my clothes were tied to my leg. I phased and headed for the trees again.

As we neared the big tree that marked the boundary Sam stopped running.

There stood Seth, Amber, Quill, and Embry in wolf form and waiting for us. I'm sure they'd heard my turmoil. It shouldn't have surprised me when Seth walked up to me and head butted my shoulder.

_"Come on Jake. Lets get you home."_

I only nodded my head at him and walked forward. Like a security blanket, the others surrounded me and as a pack we ran with the moon down on us for home.

I easily felt myself going back to Alpha mode. "What happened with Leah and Josiah after I ran off."

Quill spoke up. "Paul and Jared took off. None of us have gone near the house since things went down. Renesmee started up girl talk with Claire and Sadie and made S'mores. The rest of the pack chowed down on the food and we'll still have left overs. Sam's pack went home about 30 minutes ago."

I nodded. "Anything else to report?"

No. That's everything but I never got to have any S'mores. It s not a campfire unless we have some.

That was when I heard Amber speak up. "I've never had a s'more. What's it like?

Seth nudged her gently. It's indescribable. I'll show you how to make one when we get there.

I felt happiness explode in her. It made me ache for my Nessie.

But the moment that thought came up, I shoved it aside. I still had a solid two years to go until that was even close to possible.

When we got back to the house, Nessie was sitting in the porch swing and watching me.

The others stayed back in the woods to phase. Amber still stood at my side. I looked down at her. You can go phase too if you want.

She looked into my eyes for a moment and then dropped her gaze.

"Thank you for earlier...Jacob. For standing with me when I faced Sam. I know your not my Alpha and you didn't have to help me...but i want to join the pack. I'm not even sure what a family feels like, but this has to be pretty close." Saying that she bowed to me, and something shifted between us.

The wolf in me welcomed her completely as a member of the pack. But the human part of me still felt uncomfortable with someone who could be my sister submitting to me in such a way.

But I chose to say nothing yet...and instead I nudged her with my snout. _Welcome, little sister._

When she sauntered off to phase back. I followed suit and once I was human and dressed, i made my way to the campfire and sat down next to Nessie as Seth pulled out a plastic baggy.

My eyes locked into the bag and noticed the blonde hairs.

The other gathered around us and waited for an explination.

Seth looked at me and then at Amber.

"This is for us, Amber. This is the hair of the ones who wounded you. Rose saved this trophy for us to burn. Those humans will never harm us again. Because I love you, I kept myself pure for you. But this hair is the last link to them and I want to burn it with you. The moment they're gone so is any mention of them."

Amber leaned into him and kissed his lips. He put an arm around her and offered her the baggie.

She reached her hand in to the bag and then stopped. "Shouldn't Joey be here for this too?"

Seth shook his head. "This is for us. I discussed it with them earlier."

I watched in wonder as two of my pack members reached into the bag and pulled out the thin pony tail and wrapped it around an old branch. Then Seth and Amber both tossed it into the fire.

It was gone a minute later.

Then Seth and Amber shared a very sweet kiss.

I envied him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, are you still with me?<strong>

**Reviews are very welcomed! Think of it as toasting Harry Clearwater!**


	16. A Rough Night

**Here we go. This is kind of a filler chapter, I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this fic. It means a lot to me!**

**WARNING: This chapter involves brief use of derogatory slurs. **

* * *

><p><strong>Leah<strong>

_I want to kill him. Paul is so dead the next time I see him again. Why the hell did Jake have to hold me back?_

All these thoughts were a torrent in my head as I led my imprint into the house.

When at last we were in my room, I let go of him long enough to shut my door.

_Oh dear God I wanted to slam it!_

But Joey wouldn't do well to see me lose control. It was bad enough that I lunged at Paul like a wild she-wolf. He'd seen me lose control once, and I couldn't let it happen again. So before I turned back to him, I took several deep breaths and then once I was calmed down, I turned to give him a visual inspection.

He sat on the bed hunched in on himself and looking at his shoes. He looked so defeated. I fought back another snarl of anger as memories flooded me again.

_Jared and Paul had been staring at us all night long. I stared back defiantly and then tried to forget them as I concentrated on Joey. He was my world now and his happiness was my main concern. Joey wore an easy smile on his face as he reached out and pushed a long tendril of hair behind my ear. _

_I was on cloud 9. _

_I cupped his cheek with my hand and leaned in for a kiss. _

_It was bliss covered in chocolate for me and he eagerly kissed me back and before I knew it, I'd pulled him into my lap, it was instinctual for me. He was mine! _

_Yeah, in the back of my mind I knew it was unusual for me to have him in my lap, but I'd left the land of normal and even strange and unusual ages ago. Now I lived in the land of freakishly odd. _

_So what was wrong with it if I wanted my Joey in my lap while I made out with him?_

_Not a damn thing._

_Apparently the two dick-heads across from us had different views. _

_"Wow Leah, this is the imprint? I didn't know you were kinky like this!"_

_I frowned and didn't respond. I was trying very hard to not alarm Joey. I couldn't afford to become violent around him. His happiness and security meant everything to me. _

_Joey was looking at them too, but I gently rubbed his leg and traveled behind his knee getting his attention. He closed his eyes in pleasure and turned back to me...and then I kissed him again._

_He moaned softly and brought a hand up to caress my hair._

_I heard them snickering at me and I broke the kiss to growl at them in warning._

_"Hey, give it a rest guys." Seth said coming to our defense. "My sister and her mate are happy, you don't want to get her pissed at you."_

_God love my little brother._

_"What's wrong Leah, can't the little pussy defend himself?" Jared chimed in._

_Seth looked ready to charge him. But this was my battle. I wasn't about to let these giant pricks make fun of my mate._

_"It's okay Seth. I've got this." I said gently pushing Joey off my lap and standing to full height. I may not be as muscular as the Jared and Paul, but I could definitely kick their assess. And I was about to if they didn't back the hell off._

_Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Seth kiss Amber and then move to stand protectively in front of my mate. _

_"Oh isn't this just precious, Jared?" Paul said. The man whore needs the cub to protect him? What a fag..."_

_That was all it had taken to make the heat within me explode._

I could feel the heat within me again. And I took another deep breath, pulling it back in where it belonged.

I needed to keep my mind off what happened so I went over to my chest of drawers and pulled out a tank top, underwear and sleep pants. I didn't say a word, but I could feel Joey staring at me.

I looked up as I pulled the tank top over head and then smiled at him as I pulled it down.

He was unashamedly staring at me. When I locked eyes with him he flushed and lowered his eyes, refusing to meet mine again. I hated how submissive that was.

_"It's a process,"_ I told myself. It would take time to overcome all rules he'd had beaten into him.

The first thing to go would be his habit of averting his eyes in my presence.

_Okay, how am I supposed to make that happen? This wasn't covered in Imprint Basics 101. Damn. I guess I could just wing it..._

I took a deep breath and then approached our bed and then dropped to my knees in front of him.

Startled, he looked into my eyes. Then he tried to look to the side.

_Damn...okay...I can do this._ I gently rubbed his thigh in soft circles as I looked at him. When I gently massaged the area behind his knee he groaned again. His eyes shifted to me looking confused.

_Well, that's a start._

"Joey, I want you to forget all about what those jerks said. They vomit at the mouth all the time and they're not worth a moment more of our time. Right now I want...need you to focus on me."

The whole time I kept touching him and he relaxed under my touch. Then I looked into his eyes.

They were half lidded and still holding my gaze.

I smiled at him, willing the love I had for him to pour out through my eyes and into his heart. "We are equal, Joel, and all that garbage they said tonight has no meaning to us."

At this my mate sighed softly. "But they were right Leah, I am a pussy. I was taught to be submissive to women, especially my mist...my former mistresses. I know long ago I wasn't like this. And letting you take care of me seems wrong. Like it should be me protecting you...or something."

"It should have been you sitting in my lap, and not the other way around. Something is really wrong with me, Leah. Everything they taught me was wrong. It has to be...this is not how Jacob and Seth act. I need to learn to be like them."

I paused to think. _This was not the way I expected things to be. I was prepared to take care of him tonight...damn. Just when I had a plan, it was totally thrown out the window._

I studied him a few more moments.

"It should be me comforting you...rubbing on you. I need to figure out how to 'man up'."

_Well, I did say I was winging it._

I smiled at him. "If that's what you want. Where do you want to start?"

Joey's brow scrunched up his brows as he thought. _How could he get any more adorable?_

His eyes brightened again with his own realization. He looked down at me again and then he was cupping my cheek. I touched his hand with my own and looked up at him trustingly. Then he was getting down on the floor next to me.

His eyes were searching mine and then his lips were pressed against mine. This kiss was not like the other ones, this one was more possessive then the tender one's we shared before. Instinctively I had an idea of what was coming.

And I was ready when he gently pushed me down to the floor. My heart stuttered for a moment as he paused to get a pillow and put it behind my head. The kiss resumed immediately and I could already feel him pressing against me.

This wasn't my first time, that had been with Sam. So I was ready for whatever he wanted. He paused and looked down at the hem of my tank and gently lifted it up. I hadn't bothered to put a bra on earlier and I barely reacted when he pushed my shirt up and exposed my breasts.

He reverently touched them and then kissed me again. That was all it took for my body to awaken...and then it stopped.

I felt him get up and sit on his hunches. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

Joey looked frustrated. "This is wrong!"

I narrowed my eyes. "How is this wrong? I'm not screaming at you to stop or anything."

"But this, rutting around on the floor. This is what those men on the tapes did. What I was trained to do. This can't be what real men are like. It just can't be!"

Immediately the chord around my heart tugged and I was frantic to calm my imprint. I held him close and kissed his cheek, doing my damnest to reach him.

I hated that he felt this way. But I had no way to tell him differently. "We have time to figure this out. No need to rush it."

Joey sighed and then got up from the floor before climbing into bed. He didn't speak another word to me.

Frustration welled up inside me. "If you need me, I'll be in the shower."

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

I smiled at Amber as I showed her how to complete the s'more. She watched my fingers in fascination as I pulled the marshmallow off the stick and then handed her the completed treat.

She bit into the gooey goodness and closed her eyes in awed appreciation as she chewed on it. I grinned at her. "It's amazing huh."

She only nodded as I handed her the bottle of iced cold water. It was the only good drink to chase down all that sweetness with.

When she had swallowed and grinned at me again. I noticed that she had chocolate smeared on the corner of her mouth. And yeah, it was cliche, but I'd always wanted to do it. I leaned into her and licked it off before her mouth claimed mine again.

"All right, you two. knock it off." Jake's voice sounded harsh and haggard.

I closed my eyes and ended the kiss, frowning in my Alpha's direction. He was sitting on the porch swing with Nessie curled up next to him. She was already falling asleep and his arm was around her...but his eyes were on us.

I hadn't heard any of his thoughts when we met them at the boundary line. But my concern for him resurfaced as I turned my attention to him. He'd never stopped us before. We'd made out in front of him before, but this was the first time he sounded angry about it.

_What the hell? It wasn't like I was planning to take her up against the logs are something. What was his problem? _Sadie and Embry were getting just as cozy as we were. They were currently cuddling away in the hammock and were probably asleep by now.

Quill had left a few minutes before to take Claire back home.

As if we shared the same mind, Amber took my hand and got up with me following her and walked over to the swing.

"I'm sorry Jake, did I break a rule or something?"

I didn't miss how Jake's expression softened. "It's okay. Why don't you head in and get some sleep. You've got an appointment with Dr. Cullen tomorrow morning."

_What? Since when? I thought he'd cleared her?_

Jake's face was a neutral mask as we passed by him into the house. I gave him a look that told him I'd be back. He only nodded as he pulled Nessie closer to him.

It took several minutes to get Amber situated. I didn't want to leave her side, but I forced myself to, promising I'd be back before she knew it.

Nessie had already fallen asleep on the swing when I emerged from the house. Jake was waiting for me when I walked back out in only a pair of sleep pants.

"Jake, what's going on? I thought Carlisle gave her a clean bill of health."

My best friend walked out from the house a little ways and settled down on the logs in front of the fire.

He looked worried for a few moments and then he raised his eyes to meet mine.

"It's not a check up, Carlisle is going to perform a paternity test on her." he said this in a low voice.

_Okay, this came out of nowhere._ I narrowed my eyes. "You found her father?"

Jacob shook his head. "We can't be sure yet, and I refuse to get her hopes up until Dr. Fang can back it up with the DNA test. He's the only one we can trust do to this."

"Well, who do you suspect?"

Jacob looked torn as if he didn't know if he should say anything. "You know you can trust me." I prompted.

Jake looked resigned. It's the pack mind I don't trust. You know nothing stays a secret for long. I'm already scared to phase with the she-wolf after what happened tonight."

_Ugh. so don't want those images either. _

"So we take the car tomorrow, we don't phase at all till after we visit the Cullens."

Jake still looked unconvinced. It was time to pull out the trump card.

"This concerns Amber. I'd like to know what to expect tomorrow."

Jake deflated then and I almost felt bad for pressuring him. Almost.

"After Mom died, Dad slipped up. He got drunk again and slept with the town whore. Amber's mom. She died nine months later, while giving birth to Amber. She left him a letter that said she didn't know who the father was, but Dad thinks it was him."

"So she could be your sister?"

Jake only nodded. "She said that it could have been anyone, but Sam told me that we smelled similar, like you and Leah do. I would never doubt the wolf senses. And the letter hinted at it, she claimed it could have been Sam's father for all she knew. But I trust Sam's instincts."

He looked at me then. "You should go back to her. But no messing around."

I smirked at him."Sure thing Jake. Can do."

Once they were safely in their room, I took a deep breath and let it out then I returned to the swing and took up my former seat. Nessie immediately cuddled up to me again. Now it was just me Nessie and the night.

I wasn't ready to say so yet, but having Nessie cuddled up to me was very relaxing and the very best medicine...I always felt so relaxed when she was near.

I couldn't resist running my fingers through her hair...those soft and silky strands were just one more part of her that I loved. She was an ethereal beauty...

Suddenly I could smell that sickly sweet smell. Vampire.

I sat up a little straighter as Blonde and Emmett walked up to the porch.

At one time their arrival would have really pissed me off, but now, I was one of them, so to speak...and we were friends...well, at least Emmett was. I knew Rose and I would never get along. That was a given...and I was fine with that.

Emmett walked right up. "Looks like you had a wild party here...how was it?"

I sighed. "Not as well as I hoped for. Paul and Jared shot their mouths off and Leah went after them. It's a shame that we had to separate them."

Emmett laughed. "That's pretty hot, one she-wolf taking on two male wolves. It's so Xena!"

Blonde only rolled her eyes. "We're here to pick up Renesmee."

I nodded and gently scooped her up in my arms blanket and all before handing her off to Rose.

"Has Carlisle told you about Sadie?"

Blonde shot a look towards the hammock.

"What do I care about some pathetic human? What is she to me?"

"Rosie, she's a girl who needs someone like you to help her along." Emmett said. "She loves working on cars, just like you...and she's also been bullied by that bitch we're hunting into thinking that only Butch girls work on cars."

"That was all it took for Rose to get a pissy look on her face. "Butch my ass."

Emmett snorted.

"She could use someone to show her how to balance both looks and cars. As much as we don't like each other, you'd be a perfect mentor. Her dad's in the hospital and she doesn't have a mother to teach her these things."

Rose inhaled sharply and tried to kill me with her stare. It didn't work.

Emmett wrapped an arm around her. "You always talk about adopting. You could apprentice her. It's the least we can do after all that they've done for us.

Rose sighed then and looked towards the Hammock. "Fine, you can bring her to the house tomorrow afternoon."

As they sped away with Nessie into the night. I sighed once more as my fatigue began to resurface. i felt dead to the world. I yawned once more and glanced at Sadie and Embry before heading in. Quill would be back soon and would probably crash in the guest bedroom.

But for now, I would indulge in a nice deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

As Jacob disappeared into the house, a pair of eyes watched the house warily. She'd been looking for a place to stay...her cubs would definitely be safe here...

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think is lurking in the woods? Reviews are very much appreciated.<strong>


	17. The Appointment

**Greetings. I'm not gonna bother with formalities. **

**The only AN for this chapter is that, I'm loosely adding to Carlisle history and making a few assumptions. Please, enjoy and leave me a nice review!**

* * *

><p><strong>It was early morning when it happened.<strong>

The four legged trio made their way, through the carnage of the night before. The fire pit had been put out the night before, and the trash had been collected into a trash bag and set aside for the trip to the dump. The mother of the trio sniffed the air and then caught the scent of the sleeping wolf boy. His bare feet hung over the side of the hammock. The female next to him had wisely tucked her feet under the heavy quilt. You never knew what would come out of woods...

Too bad Embry wasn't as careful...the curious she-dog growled at her cubs reminding them to stay quiet ...again as they had begun to roughhouse and were making yipping noises at each other. They stopped at her warning growl and flopped onto their stomachs and watched their mother as she walked stealthily closer.

She cocked her head and sniffed at the male's feet and ducked to the ground as he moved around a bit and then fell back to sleep. She carefully got back up and looked at his big feet again. She pressed her nose again to his feet and he kicked out at her narrowly missing the she-dog.

Though she could sense his wolfly musk and that he was a formidable creature, she sensed no evil or danger in him. So she sniffed some more...

* * *

><p><strong>Embry<strong>

"Aaaaahhhh!" I screamed as I jumped up forgetting I was in a hammock. Yeah. I did a 9 point face plant in the next moment. "Quill damn you! Why would you sniff my butt?" I yelled as I got up expecting to see my pack brother rolling in the dirt and laughing at me. I heard a groan and turned around to see Sadie picking herself up off the ground.

Damn, she was sleeping next to me...she must have fallen out when I did. Immediately all thoughts to Quill being stupid fled my mind.

"Oh crap! Sadie, are you okay?"

She sleepily climbed to her feet and then yawned before opening her eyes. _God, she's gorgeous! _Her bed hair was adorably sticking out in every direction. And her clothes were rumbled and her shirt rode up and I could see the lower part of her bra...I'd never watched her get dressed..but now I knew what color her bra was...purple and black lace. _Wow, could she get any sexier?_

"What happened?"

_Oh...right. Quill._ I looked around. "Quill, if your hiding out there, I'm coming after you! We've got a pack code and that includes sniffing each other's butts! It's a huge breach of the code!

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about?" Quill asked as he came out of the house, munching on a cinnamon roll.

_Mmm...that smelled really good._

_Wait, Quill was in the house...so who was it that sniffed my butt?_

"Are the others" still sleeping?

Quill nodded as he swallowed his breakfast.

That immediately made me step in front of Sadie and scan the woods.

I watched as he wiped his hands off and then stepped out into the yard. He walked out several yards and looked everywhere before he stopped still and then crouched to the ground. He carefully crawled forward on all fours and then reached his hand out.

I strained to hear his words. Then to my amazement a furry creature scampered out and licked his hand..._what?_

He then turned to look at me. "Stand down Embry. It's just some pups and their mother. You're safe!"

Sadie laughed softly to herself before stepping out from behind me and grabbing my hand. Then we were jogging over to Quill.

He was kneeling on the ground as a dog, a husky with white and black markings across her face rubbed her head against his hand. Just behind her two pups were watching their mother and staring at us as we approached. Following suit I knelt down on one knee and held out my hand to the mother. She looked at me warily as if I was dangerous.

"Hey, don't even give me that look. You were the one sniffing my butt. Not the other way around."

The mother cocked her head to the side before she sniffed my outstretched hand and then licked it, before she walked over to me and rubbed her head against my hand, then she walked over to Sadie and without preamble, rubbed her head against her chest.

Then she turned her head and wuffed softly at her pups. Given their mother's okay, they came out from behind her. The pups were way more rambunctious. They yipped at us and the smaller one bumped it's head against my knee and yipped at me again. I held out my hand and it jumped up putting both its big paws on my hand and licked my face.

I couldn't hold back the chuckle and then darted a look at it's belly. This pup was a female, I looked over at Sadie and she was doing the same. The puppy was a male. So, here was a mom and brother and sister pups.

I heard Quill speaking to the mother. "Where did you come from girl? Do you belong to someone? Did you get lost somewhere...oh..."

I followed his gaze and saw the warped looking collar. It looked like it was on there good and tight and the plastic clasp looked like it had been stretched. I'd bet anything that she was abandoned by her owner.

Quill was whispering softly to her as he carefully took off her collar. "Damn, her fur has been rubbed off. He paused as the Momma licked his face.

He chuckled. "You're welcome Momma. You're a sweet girl aren't you?" When she licked him again, he rubbed her head and then behind her ears. He frowned again and then rubbed down her back. His hand jerked and he hissed. Damn burrs. Looks like you could use a good grooming and some food.

"What's going on? I heard barking?" Said a sleepy Leah. Just behind her in a pair of sleeping pants and flip flops was Josiah.

Quill grinned at her. "Looks like we've been adopted."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

We'd left the house early. Now Seth and Amber sat across from me as we sat at in a Burger King. The breakfast staff had been just a little rushed and baffled that we'd ordered half the menu. I felt bad for putting them under pressure like we did, but on the bright side, we'd just just made them 30 bucks richer!

The cashier had given Amber a disgusted look when she ordered just as much as Seth did. I had to put an arm on Seth's shoulder to keep him in check, and instead he put an arm around his girl and kissed her cheek.

With the near confrontation forgotten, we all munched happily on our food. Or at least they did. I could only think of how the outcome would effect the dynamics of my family and our pack. She was already a part of the pack, if it turns out that Amber was my sister, what then?

I was already planning to speak to Esme about expanding the house to include two more bedrooms. If it turned out she was my sister, she'd never sleep in Seth's bed again. I loved my pack brother, but I could already feel that brother-thing developing in me.

We'd get her name changed to Black as well, and we'd be visiting the lawyer's office soon.

"Jake, you should eat something before it gets cold." Seth said snapping me from my thoughts. I managed a small smile on my face and picked up a hash brown. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I devoured my own feast.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

We arrived at the Cullen house. When we walked in Esme greeted us with more food, which we politely had to decline. Explaining how we had cleaned out half of the food at the restaurant.

Emmett grinned at us as he came down the stairs. "Ah, you had a eating contest and didn't invite me?"

"Thought I'd save you the hour it would take to purge after wards. Hot greasy food can't be pleasant coming back up."

Emmett grinned at us. "Awe, you do care!"

Edward stood in the doorway, he looked really amused.

I only rolled my eyes. _Laugh it up Blood Sucker. We're helping the limping economy along, or paying for a small fancy dinner for some rich CEO for somewhere._

"Emmett could have paid for a dinner for two...or three, I'm sure."

"Ah hell no, I'd clean them out!"

Just as I was about to suggest he could probably just skip the eating contest and buy his own resturant, the door opened and Carlisle walked in. He smiled at us having heard the conversation. Then his eyes focused on us.

"Good Morning Jacob. I was just visiting your father. He sends along his greetings."

I immediately felt bad for the way the talk had ended the night before. I could have handled the news better but I was caught up in the moment. How exactly was he expecting me to react to news that Amber could be my sister? That in a weak moment, he'd messed around with the town whore and possibly knocked her up? In that moment, the image of the strong leader of my tribe, had crumbled and now there was just a man...a dad who'd really effed things up.

I could feel myself starting to tremble but I took a deep breath and reminded myself that I was here as the Alpha of my pack...and I needed to keep my crap together. I was hear to see to the welfare of my newest pack member and possibly my little sister, to find out if she was actually a Black.

Everything would change with the coming DNA test.

"Jake I got this." Seth said, interrupting my thoughts. "If you need to take a run, go ahead."

"No, I'll take a run later if I need too, this is too important." Edward only looked at me with sympathy.

_Get out of my head, Leech! _I mentally snarled at him.

Then the world melted away as a small hand slipped into mine. I looked down and saw Renesme. She leaned into me and just like that, my intense feelings of angst melted away. _Was this Jasper's doing?_

"No, he's out with hunting with the girls." Edward answered my thoughts.

I looked down at Nessie. _This was all her doing._ If it was possible, my heart swelled even more with love and gratitude for her. _How is it possible that just her presence could calm the beast within me?_

"She gets it from her mother." Edward answered my thoughts...again. He looked pretty amused.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well if we've had enough one sided conversations, then we can move up to my office and get things started."Carlisle said with an easy grin.

Amber had been quiet the whole time, but now she looked really nervous. I once again felt ashamed, like I wasn't doing my part to ease her fears.

Just as I was about to say something, Seth tucked Amber under his arm and whispered something in her ear. She leaned into him and he held her tighter.

_Well, so much for me. _

I kissed Nessie's hair and then numbly followed them up the stairs.

Once we got up the Office, I saw that an exam table was set up along with a metal tray and a couple of syringes.

As Carlisle took off his coat and put two more tubes of blood in their holders, Seth helped Amber on to the exam table and then hopped up next to her. I sat heavily in the other chair and waited for Carlisle to speak.

He smiled at us. "Hi Amber, how are you feeling this morning?"

Amber leaned into Seth. "I'm fine, but I don't know why I'm here."

Carlisle looked at me for permission. "We're here because we think we know who you're parents are. There are only a few tribal blood lines that could phase. Those would be the Blacks, The Clearwaters and the Ulleys. The man who took you from La Push wasn't a decendant of any of the lines. The fact that you can phase, proves that he wasn't your biological father. And so had no right to remove you from your people.

Amber's voice was shaky. "I was stolen too."

"I had a long conversation with my father last night." i said finding my voice. "And he revealed to me who your mother was. Denise Highmoon was a pretty loose woman. She slept with a lot of men. But with the phasing gene, we can narrow the list of possible fathers down to three. We know for a fact that Seth's father was loyal till the day he died. That leaves my father and Joshua Ulley. Sam's father left his family behind years ago."

Carlisle nodded. "When I arrived at his house to draw blood from Billy, Sam offered up his own as well. To find out who the father is, I'm going to do a paternity test...this means I'll need to draw some blood from you as well. That's why I asked you here today. Do you have any questions?"

"How can you tell from just blood who my father is?"

Carlisle smiled again. "The same way it's done at the hospital if a blood transfusion is needed. We do test the blood in a lab against the other samples I've gathered. The two samples that match will determine if you're a member of the Black family or if you're part of the Ulley family."

Amber frowned at the needles. "Will it hurt?"

"Nothing more then a prick of you skin. I've been a doctor for more then three centuries and have yet to have a patient complain."

Seth gave her an encouraging smile. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

She held very still and leaned into her mate as the blood was drawn. Once it was done, he closed the vial up and labeled it before setting in on the rack with the others. "I'll know by tomorrow if it's a match or not."

The wound sealed up quickly and Seth and Amber walked out hand in hand.

When they were gone, Carlisle turned to me. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

I nodded. "I'm almost certain she's my sister. I wanted the DNA test to back me up, but Sam told me last night that when he met Amber in her wolf form, her scent was very similar to my own. It was just like the way Leah and Seth smelled similar."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you for telling me Jacob. I don't need Jasper to tell me that you're really tense this morning. Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "I don't know if I am. I'm trying to wrap my head around all of this. I'm the alpha of my pack, the responsibility of looking out for everyone doesn't allow me time to deal with all of this."

Carlisle leaned against the exam table. "It's never easy to bear the revelation that your father isn't the saint you grew up thinking he was. In the space of one night, the facade comes crumbling down and the truth of it all is revealed."

It was then that I realized the fact that Carlisle had once been a human...with a father too. I looked at Carlisle as he continued.I know I looked really shocked at his statement.

He grimaced. "I'm sure you've been told that I was the son of a pastor in 1600's. Up until I was in my teens, I saw my father as a hero. The man who tucked me in at night, the one at whose knee I sat at while my father read to me from the scriptures. The loving father who always made sure I was tucked in safely everynight."

"It wasn't until I turned 18 that I saw the side of him that I'd never seen before, the night of my 18th birthday, he took me with him as he and the other pastors began to hunt down those accused of witchcrat as well as werewolves and Vampires. I had to stand watch while innocent people were killed. I was only a boy then and didn't know what to do."

"As my father aged, he pressured me to take over in his quest to 'rid the world of sin'. I hated that I had to stand by while such horrible murders were committed in the name of God. I wanted to run away when the time finally came to lead my first hunt."

"That was the same night I became a vampire myself. When my transformation was done, I knew I couldn't go back home. I'd have been slaughtered without a second glance. I never saw him again. It wasn't until a few months later that I'd been declared dead. When I finally came back to Oxford, I followed his scent back to the church, and I was surprised by the fact that he was weeping over my grave."

"That night, I understood. My father was never perfect to begin with. And neither is yours. Things begin to get easier, when we understand that they're only human...and humans make mistakes all the time. What really matters is that your father did and is doing the right thing. If your assumptions are correct, and she is your sister...I guarantee that she'll never want for anything again. Your father is a good man, trying to be the best father he can be. Your relationship will never be the same, but it can be even better if you both work at it."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Thanks Doc. I feel better all ready."

"Being a leader is not an easy job. Even Kings need someone to talk to at times. My doors always open to you."

I shot him a smile before I walked out the door.

When we got down the stairs, my cell went off. I saw it was Quill and answered it without a thought.

"What's up?"

_"Nothing much...just that we've been adopted by a momma dog and her two pups. They uh...gave Embry and Sadie a very effective wake up call this morning. He actually accused me of sniffing his butt."_

"Did you check for tags?"

_"Yeah, she had a collar but it looked like she'd had it for a while, the nylon rubbed her skin raw. We took it off her and she's got no fur under it. The plastic clasp was warped and she was pretty thin. Her pups seem to be okay. It's a brother and sister and they don't seem any worse for wear. We've already fed them and now the pups are chasing Leah and Josiah around...and the momma fell asleep under the porch swing. I can't say I blame her. The pups are very energetic. I'm content to let her sleep for as long as she wants._

"It seems the decision has already been made for me."

"Can we keep em Jake?" Seth asked standing next to me.

_"Yeah Jake, can we?"_ my third in command begged me. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. Edward laughed from the door way. _Great, now I'm picking up habits from my future father in law._

He frowned at me.

I smirked and answered. "I'm not your father. You want them to stay around so bad, you take care of them." I looked at Seth. "And that goes for you too."

He broke into a smile and looked at his girlfriend excitedly. "Um Jake, we're gonna head home now."

I sighed again. Alright go on. I've got some things to discuss here anyway."

_See ya Jake, oh and Embry got your note this morning. He's bringing Sadie over in a few hours; after she's had some lunch."_

I nodded then realized he couldn't see me. "Sure, sounds good. See you guys tonight."

I hung up then and leaned against the counter.

"Sounds like you've got your hands full." I looked up to see Bella standing across from me tucked under Edward's arm.

I could only smile at her. "You've got no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you guys think? I'm sure you weren't expecting a trio of huskies but I felt that we needed some levity after all the drama. Dogs are always good for lifting moods. They'll be needing names. Any ideas for their names will be appreciated. If I choose one you came up with, I'll be sure to give you credit! The only thing I really want is for their names to have a tribal sound to them. <strong>

**Have at it...oh that is, after you leave me a review!**


	18. Plan of Action

**Hey everyone. I'm still on vacation but I've managed to get another chapter done. Please keep in mind that there's some minor cussing in this chapter. There's not a whole lot of exciting things happening and the big purpose of this chapter is setting up for more things going down later in the story. And I didn't want to leave Sadie and Embry out of the story for too long.**

** I had to channel her in my writing of this chapter and we all know how blunt she can be. These are not neccesarily my views. But this is how Rose would act in the situation.**

**That being said, I don't own Twilight and I hope you enjoy! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

"So, tell me everything about this girl...Sadie."

Emmett, Blondie, and I were all sitting back in the garage as we waited for my third in command to show up.

"Beyond being Embry's imprint, she's a big car enthusiast, She gushes over Car and Driver like most girls do over Vogue and her clothing choices would make Alice cringe. From what I can tell, her dad is...was a mechanic and I don't know what happened to her mom. From what Sadie said, their mom left her when she was little. My gut feeling tells me that the bitch who was dating her dad is the same one that sold Amber. The bitch belittled her for her tomboy ways and got really pissy when she took up auto-shop instead of Cheerleading. That night before we found her, she'd been invited by some popular girls from the highschool to a bonfire. Some dude tried to rape her after she'd had a few beers."

Rosalie hissed.

"She got a way somehow and then spent the night and most of the day lost in the woods and then Embry found her. She keeps looking in the direction of our garage, but she seems very hesitant to go in, unless Embry's with her. I also picked up from what she told me that she now views being a girl as being a bad thing. Like dressing up in anything even slightly girly would invite her to be attacked again."

There was complete silence in the garage for a few minutes.

"I'm no therapist, but that can't be healthy for her."

Blon...Rosalie shook her head. "It's not...and I think I know how I can help."

* * *

><p><strong>Embry<strong>

On all fours I raced towards he Cullens with Sadie on my back.

I loved feeling her legs pressed against my sides and how she lay on her stomach. I felt such joy at how her hands clung to my fur. There was something just right about it...and no, I don't want to think about any nasty innuendos that could come from this. I don't really have a car yet, and this is the fastest way to get to the Cullen's house.

Like all the other times, its Sadie on my mind. Her week from school has been a blast, but I know that it's only 5 more days, and then she's back to that hell hole, how again did Bella survive it?

Oh yeah...Edward...and then again I remember from Jake's memories what that year of torture was with him gone.

_Yeah. It took a miricle._

Which of course led me right back to my issue...If Bella barely eeked by, then what would happen when Sadie returned to school?

While on my nightly patrol runs with Quill, I ran over dozens of scenarios. All of them insane as the next one.

I had already presented her with the woven leather bracelet...but I doubted the loser jocks would understand the significance. The one that had nearly raped my girl might still have a target on her back.

There had to be some way to keep her safe. I'd even go to the Cullens for help, if it came down to it.

There was no level I wouldn't stoop to where Sadie was concerned. Her safety was everything to me...that and her love. Which led to another problem...well not really a problem. She was only just a few months in to her junior year. These last two years were supposed to be her best ever!

On the rez, we didn't have high-school football games, dances or proms. Maybe in this way, as her boyfriend and mate, we could experience these things together… Especially since we spent all free time as part of Sam's pack...and later Jacob's pack.

I know it was a selfish thought, but part of me wanted to know what it was like to be a normal teenager.

I wanted to be her escort to all the dances, and to Prom. I couldn't justify literally marking my territory; and I was too afraid I'd hurt her to give her a hickey.

There had to be some other way to show outwardly that she was mine!

By now we'd reached the big glass house. On the front porch Edward and Jasper sat with amused expressions on their faces.

I slowed to a stop and then lowered myself down so she could get off my back. I butted against her shoulder and then gently took the backpack she handed me in my mouth and walked behind a tree.

Once fully clothed, I shouldered the blue nylon backpack and then walked back to Sadie's side.

Edward and jasper gave me a meaningful look.

"What?"

Jasper grinned at me. "All yeh had to do was ask."

I looked at Edward, I couldn't say what I wanted to out loud. So I thought it at him.

_What did you have in mind? There's no way I'm letting Jock-boy touch my girl ever again! _

Edward nodded at me.

"Rose and Emmett are in the garage waiting for you two."

Sadie's head shot up.

"The garage?"

I gave my girl an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, I know how much you love mechanical stuff and cars. The Cullen's have the best garage in all of Forks. Rosalie wanted to meet you." Saying this, I lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. She looked at me with nervousness. I wrapped an arm around her and steered her toward the garage.

* * *

><p>A moment before we walked in, Jacob walked out and as he passed me he leaned towards my ear.<p>

"Blondie's idea is solid. Just go with it. I'm going back to the main house."

I could only nod and lead Sadie inside.

I stopped in my tracks. Just in front of us were Rosalie and Emmett.

They were kissing….not sucking face or anything, but it was pretty heady none the less…and it was with Blondie sitting on the hood of a new Ford 4x4. Blondie was wearing a pair of dirty jeans that were ripped at the knees and looked really worn…

They looked pretty comfortable.

Feeling like a voyeur, I averted my eyes, looking instead at Sadie, who was looking up at me. I kissed her softly and held her closer to me.

_Just go with it…okay._

Emmett was the first to break the kiss.

"Looks like we have company, Babe."

Rose grinned up at him. "We'll finish this later…I promise."

_Ugh._

Then she looked at us and she took a few moments inspecting us. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. The wolf in me hated that the vamp was staring at us I fought the urge to growl at her.

_Jake said to go with it. _

_And I trusted my alpha._

I held Sadie closer to my side. I took a deep breath and looked back at Rosalee.

Her face smoothed out.

"So, you're Sadie. I've heard a lot about you…and your fascination with wheels and engines."

Sadie hadn't spoken; she was looking at her feet.

Rose walked closer to her, though she kept her distance…most likely to keep me at ease.

"I'm not my brother, so I can't read your thoughts…and I prefer not talking to your scalp. Please look at me when we're speaking."

Sadie's eyes hot up to meet hers.

"That's better. You have no reason to avert your eyes, or to be intimidated by me. Not if this apprenticeship is going to work.

"A…apprenticeship?"

The blonde vampire nodded.

"Nothing is more pathetic then a woman who allows herself to be a doormat for the sake of a man's affections."

I felt Sadie stiffen. I kissed her hair and squeezed her waist in reassurance as Rosalee continued.

"You, however, are neither weak or pathetic. When I looked at you just now I saw untapped potential that no one else has bothered to draw out….and no, I'm not counting anything that the skanky cow taught you. Any dollar store hoe can dress up in pretty clothes and wear cheap perfume bought at Walmart. It doesn't make the woman."

"You have it all where it counts. Brains, beauty, and not many women can claim to have the vast knowledge of automobiles that I'm told you have. But the real challenge is finding the balance between the two and making them both work to your advantage. If used right, it will bring any man or wolf boy to his knees. That's something I can help you with. If you agree to the apprenticeship, I will cover all expenses involved in your lessons and I promise to never quit on you., ever In return, you will have to promise to do anything and everything I tell you to do without means that you have to trust me completely."

"I'll never steer you wrong and you will never be harmed while under my wings. I won't go easy on you, but I can promise that you will come out of this a thousand times better then you are at this moment. As long as you are completely honest with me and always speak your mind, then everything will go right for us. Don't ever play down your feelings. Ever."

"You don't have to give an answer at the moment. But know that once you agree, there is no backing out."

I looked down at my imprint and she looked back up at me. "I love you…and I'll support your decision no matter what…so long as your happy with it."

Sadie nodded in understanding and then took a deep breath.

"Okay, lets do this."

Rose smiled at her and then held out her hand. Sadie shook it; sealing her agreement.

"When do we start?"

Rose smiled again. "Right after lunch, in the mean time, Wolfboy, Em and the boys are getting impatient to talk shop by the big toolbox. I can all but see that Meat Mountain bouncing in place."

I took Sadie in my arms and touched my lips to hers. When we pulled apart I whispered, "I believe in you. You can do it!"

She kissed me back again before taking another deep breath, and then she walked up to Rosile who led her into house.

When they exited the garage, Emmett walked towards me, "Come on dude, we've got planning to do."

I looked back at the door to the garage one last time and then walked towards the vampires who would help me figure things out. Once we were out of earshot, Jasper offered me an ice cold Coke and a chair to sit in. Once I was seated and he handed the drink over.

"Those ideas of yours aren't as crazy as you think." Edward stated as Jake walked in with his own drink.

"The bracelet isn't enough." I sighed. "On the Rez it is. Everyone knows what it means; it won't be enough to keep those assholes away from her. She's mine and I'll maim anyone who tries anything at all with her. Unfortunately I can't exactly phase, go into the school and scare the piss out of them. Charlie would be furious at me and Animal Control would be called. Though seeing that loser mess his pants would be very satisfying."

The last part had been an afterthought. I couldn't help smiling at the idea.

Emmett grinned widely. "I like the way you think."

Jake gave him an amused look. "Bracelets like those are handmade and have their own style. We make them ourselves and give them to our girls. It's the same as girls wearing their boyfriend's high school rings. It means 'hand's off our die.'" Jake paused thoughtfully for a moment. "But Embry's right. Those losers won't know the significance. There's got to be a way to keep her safe."

I frowned and sighed at the same time. "I can't justify it with Sadie. I've thought about enrolling at the school and I'm sure I could pass for a junior. But everyone in Forks knows I'm one of those giant Quilutes. I'd stand out too much."

Jasper looked thoughtful. Edward looked at him. "That's a start, but that may not be enough."

I looked between them.

_I feel left out. Care to share with the rest of us?_ I thought at him in annoyance.

He laughed at me.

_Damn Leech._

He only laughed harder.

Jasper rolled his eyes at us and then focused on me again.

"You think that's bad? Try sitting through a chess game between him and my wife. I'm in suspense the entire time and they never even move the pieces."

"Those one sided conversations are so annoying." Emmett added.

"So share with the rest of the class already!" Jacob said, bringing us back to the topic at hand.

Jasper nodded again.

"My thought was to set you up in the school as a teaching aid; maybe in the auto shop. It's a good cover and you would have even more 'hands on' training that would go along way once you and the others open the mechanic's shop.

"But it's not enough." Edward reiterated. "If anything goes wrong you could end up being sued. We should talk to Charlie. If something should happen, you'll need his support. He could deputize you.

Jake looked thoughtful again. "That could work. With that bitch running around, Sadie could be in danger. He'll want eyes and ears in there."

Jasper took it up again. "He wouldn't puthis own men in there. They could never pull off 'teenager vibes' But you could."

Emmett nodded. "It's the perfect cover story."

Edward looked at us again. "If there was any trouble at the school you'll be called upon to help. You would have to respond or risk blowing your cover."

Jacob nodded. "It would be a good idea to give you backup. Quil can't do it because he's on Claire's emergency contact list. If gets called away you'll be a man down. Leah's busy taking care of Joey…I don't have much to do…so I'll be your back up. I'll I'll be there if needed keep you out of trouble."

I felt exposed; I didn't like it. I could feel my indignation and anger rise to the surface.

"Yeah, as if I'd blow it. I don't need you to keep me in check."

Jacob didn't miss a beat.

"Yeah, right. Just like I didn't need my wingmen to almost tackle me to the ground at Bella's wedding. We all have moments when we lose control; and confronting the Dick-head who molested Sadie might be yours."

I immediately deflated it at his words. When I lowered my eyes in submission, I felt Jake's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm here for you Bro, we've all got your back."

* * *

><p><strong>So, leave me a nice review and I always value your thoughts! Tell me what you thought about the boy's plan and about Rose taking Saide under her wings!<strong>


	19. Well, that's unexpected!

**Sorry it took so long guys. This chapter is very loaded. I'm also going to issue a 'tissue warning' as well as a sensitive subject warning. In all honesty, this is a rough chapter towards the end. **

**I would also like to thank Snapegirl for the name suggestions. The Momma Husky's name, Cierra means Beauty. The Male puppy's name is Myatuck which means White Fang, and lastly the girl pup's name is Mishka, which means Bright Star. All these are Inuit names...which I found fitting.**

**Brace yourselves and I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

**Jacob**

It was almost time to head back home. Embry, Edward, and I all sat in the kitchen relaxing as we all waited for Sadie to finish up in the torture chamber, aka, one of the girl's rooms getting measured.

Alice had her in her clutches...

My musings were interrupted by Edward's chuckle. "An accurate description, Jacob. I've heard Bella say the same thing many times. I fear that Alice's room is the one place that none of us, save Jasper are willing to enter to rescue the fair maiden from the evils of her wicked tape measure." He wiggled his eyebrows in a manner that had me laughing all of laughing our asses off.

That was what Esme and Carlisle walked into the middle of. The good doctor looked at all of us fighting off a grin of his own.

They waited for the laughter to die down...then the bomb was dropped.

"Jacob, I've jut gotten a call from the hospital. Mr. Collins has been taken off the oxygen tank. He's breathing on his own again. His burns have improved...and he's asking for his daughter. He had a panic attack when he woke up and didn't know where she was. He's been sedated, but if Sadie can handle it, I think it would be good idea to bring her up to see him. It is however your call...as Alpha."

I nodded. "I think so too. But I have no idea how she'll feel about it. She's barely spoken about him...that ...female...really screwed up their relationship. I don't know how she'd handle seeing him again."

Edward nodded. "I agree, every time she thinks about her father, she immediately shoves the thought away. She's still wounded over what happened at that party and she's trying to forget any of it ever happened. Can you stall him until we can talk to her?"

Carlisle looked at Embry. "She's your mate, what do you think?"

"I can't blame her for feeling the way she does. Pressuring her to speak with her father wouldn't help the situation any. That guy, chose some stupid bimbo over his daughter, for what ever asinine reason...and then took said blonde bimbo's side against hers...and betrayed my mate just so he could get some second rate ass. I'll go along with whatever she wants to do, but I'm sure as hell not gonna make her go see him, not unless she wants to." This whole time he'd spoken in a angry but soft voice. His impassioned speech in defense of his mate, awed me.

The decision was made then and there. "She's not going to go see him until she's ready to." I could hear and feel the alpha timbre in my voice and that ended the conversation.

Carlisle only nodded. "Very well. Keep in mind that he's still her father unless he gives up rights. I don't know how he'll react to this. He could take legal action to see her if he wanted to. I don't know how long you'll have if this gets ugly. I'll have a talk with him as well. Maybe father to father, I can talk some sense into him."

* * *

><p><strong>Embry<strong>

"Thanks doc. I'll go and see her."

Carlisle nodded and walked hand in hand with Esme out the door.

When they were gone, I walked towards the stairs only to stop short when I saw my mate trembling from her spot on the stairs. The pixie sat next to her...and the blonde...Rosalie was standing guard with her arms crossed in front of her. Not that I really cared.

My eyes were on my girl.

"Sadie, are you okay?"

"You didn't even consult her before making the decision, Mutt. She's perfectly capable of-"

"I won't apologize for anything. Sadie is my life now and I protect those I love. I don't give a damn about your opinion."

Rose growled at me and I completely ignored her. "Unless Sadie, you'd like to go see him now. I could have you at the hospital in less then 15 minutes. I'll even go in there with you. You won't have to face this by yourself."

Sadie was shaking her head. "No, I don't even know how to feel about it...what happened. I can't...face him right now. Please, don't make me go."

I nodded. "I meant what I said, we won't go unless you decide to."

In a flash, Sadie was in my arms and sobbing on my shoulder, still trembling.

I shushed her softly and carried her past the others and out into the yard. When we were far enough away, I settled us against a tree and then I held her close to me, allowing her to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

I watched him carry his imprint out the door. We were all very quiet for several minutes.

Finally, Edward broke the silence. "There is another matter I'd like to discuss with you."

I looked at my future father-in-law. "Do we need to go somewhere private for this?"

He shook his head. "No, this isn't about Nes...Renessme. Its about Amber and Josiah. Esme was going to ask them to consider letting her teach them...to get them up, academically, to where they should be. Before she was changed in the 20's, she taught kids at a small school. She's itching to take it up again."

I couldn't help but find humor in the situation as I considered the request. I really adored Esme, like a second mom. I couldn't deny her this.

"Where else would they get such a first rate education? Let me speak to them when we get back home...unless Alice has already seen the outcome."

Edward chuckled. "She can't see around you guys. She has no idea if they'll agree to it or not."

I looked over my shoulder to see Embry and Sadie in a heated lip lock. "I'll ask them when I...we get home tonight...assuming_ they_ ever come up for air. I think its a good idea for them."

Edward smiled at them and shook his head...and then his face froze. Immediately I looked back over my shoulder. The love-sick couple were still looking really cozy.

I looked back at him again...and he still hadn't moved. An inch.

"Ed, is everything okay?"

He snapped out of it a second later. He didn't really cover up confusion very well.

"Yes, everything's fine."

I wasn't very convinced. "You sure about that?"

He shot me a very serious look...one that meant that he was dropping the subject. A second later his face lit up as Bella swept through the door. She smirked and then a second later, Nessie plowed into her looking very winded. Edward smirked and, giving his daughter a once over he looked up at Bella.

"Did you guys have fun hunting today? You look a fright!"

Bella only rolled her eyes. "Nessie had some built up aggression...she decided to play with her food before she drained it.

Edward sniffed her hair. "Bear...you wrestled a bear?"

Nessie grinned at me. "Yep, Mom says I almost beat Uncle Emmett's record too!"

Hearing his name, Emmett swept through the door way and picked his niece u settling her on the counter. "What's this I hear about my record? There's no way a half-pint like you could shatter it so soon!"

Nessie only grinned and touched his jaw, obviously letting her uncle 'read 'em and weep'. Emmett's face lit up and he hugged her tight. Yep, keep practicing and you'll be almost as good as I am some day."

Edward only looked at his wife and he didn't' look too pleased. Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Do you really think I'd let our daughter get hurt? She's already the size of a 15 year old...her strength is double what is was since last year. I was there to keep things from getting out of hand. At the first sight of her losing, I would have taken the grizzly down myself." She grinned at Nessie again. "We also got in some fabulous bonding time."

I didn't miss the warning glance she gave her husband. He caved a moment later then he smiled at his daughter. And just how close did you get to beating your uncle's record?

Renessme grinned. "Mom timed me at 3 minutes and 2 seconds!"

I couldn't hold back the grin as i swooped her up in my arms..."I wish I had been there!"

Nessie grinned at me and touched my cheek with her hand. I stifled the groan but couldn't help but get drawn into the thrill as I watched first hand, the match between girl and grizzly. I also felt the warmth when I saw Bella look on with pride. Nessie pulled her hand a way and the my vision returned to normal.

I pretended to pout. "But I wanna see the rest of it."

Nessie gave me a firm look. "No, Mom says boys aren't allowed to see that. Not even Daddy!"

I gave Bella a raised eyebrow...she returned it smugly. Just for good measure, I rolled my eyes as I helped Nessie down front the counter. Edward was forcing a grin. "You should go upstairs, if Aunt Alice sees you all mussed up, she's gonna throw a fit."

Nessie giggled at her dad and then hugged me once more before running up the stairs. When she was gone Edward slumped his shoulders and Bella hugged him again.

Just then Embry and Sadie walked in looking pretty flushed. "We're gonna head home now, I want to see how the pups are getting along."

I looked the two of them over, thinking that it might be time to expand on the house with Sadie and the others staying with us. Especialy if the DNA tests came back like I expected them too.

"I'll let Esme know."

I turned back to Edward. _How can she do that and teach?_

Edward grinned. "You really need to ask?"

"Nah, I know the answer to that already." I turned back to Sadie and Embry. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

The gentle breeze felt good as it touched my bare skin. So good that I'd stripped out of my t-shirt when we got home. At the moment, Amber was curled up next to me in the hammock and the little female puppy we'd named Mishka, curled up in a ball on my stomach. The mom, Ciera was laying on the porch with Myatuk, the male pup laying in the strangest position ever...on his side with both hind feet pressed up against his mother's stomach. All in all, even I had to admit that this would make a good Kodak moment.

We'd both been pretty quiet since we got home, and we were both content to just lay there cuddling together, in the brief peace that we had until the others got home. I was snapped out of my silent musings when I felt Amber tracing the outline of my stomach.

I looked down at her and smiled. She seemed to be in her own world, but I could tell from her furrowed brow that something was on her mind.

"Wanna talk about it, Babe?"

She looked up at me when I held her hand and linked our fingers together.

"The test...what happens if I find out that Jake's my brother? What if I'm not?"

I kissed her hand. "If it turns out that you're not related, then nothing happens. You're a part of me now...and you're a pack member. I'm not leaving your side, no matter what Carlisle finds out. If it does come back a match, then you've gained a big brother and two big sisters...and you'll get a father out of it...you get a new last name. Jake will probably make us sleep in different rooms when his 'big brother'..."

"No!" Amber cried out. She curled in even tighter and buried her face in my shoulder. Mishka looked up sharply and wuffed softly at Amber. Sensing her upset, the little pup walked over and licked her cheek before wuffing softly at her again.

She whined when Amber didn't respond. I gently ran my fingers and through her silken fur and she calmed down, instead sitting her fluffy butt on my chest. I chuckled and gently moved the pup over a bit.

I lifted up a bit and kissed her cheek. "Amber?"

"I'll have nightmares if you're not with me!" She said softly against my shoulder. "Please, don't leave me."

My heart shattered then and I pulled her closer to me. "Okay. If the tests come back positive, then I'll have a talk with Jake. I'll tell him that we can't be separated. He has to listen to me, if only for your comfort. But no matter what, we stay together...and no matter what the test proves, you're a part of this pack. The DNA test won't change that."

Amber met my eyes then...my heart sputtered when I saw the tear stains. I leaned over and wiped them away with my finger...my breath caught when she kissed my cheek. I felt myself being drawn into her as she leaned up and kissed my lips.

All thought of the little puppy left us as I caressed her cheek and drew her further into me as I returned the kiss. I barely registered the puppy jumping out of the hammock as Amber leaned in closer to me. I'm not even sure at what point that she crawled on top. All I could think about is the heat she sparked between us as the kiss intensified. My hands were in her hair as her tongue swept my lower lip and I let her in.

In my chest I felt the invisible cable be engulfed with flames. I was scared that I couldn't stop in time...already my body was waking up...and I felt my nether regions were waking up. I groaned when her backside rubbed up against the bulge I was sporting. I could feel my lust for her building up in me.

My breath caught again as her hands wound up in my heart...I felt her hands in my hair and groaned at how good they felt against my scalp.

When she brushed up against my arousal again, I groaned again... "Amber!"

I hated myself as she froze in my arms and broke the kiss off. She sat up again and looked down at me, her face frozen in fear. I could hear the frantic pace of her heartbeat and hated myself even more. She looked ashamed and her skin flushed.

She bit her lip as she looked behind her.

I scoured my brain trying to figure out how to ease this situation as she looked back at me.

I laid really still watching her reaction. She whimpered then and her body began to shake. She closed her eyes and she whimpered again. "No, not again...please, leave me alone! It hurts!"

Instantly my mind caught up to my body and I realized what was happening. I sat up and wrapped her up in my arms.

"Shhh...come back to me Sweetheart. You're not in that place anymore. There's only you and me. Shhh...it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you...ever. Come back to me...Shhhh..."

She'd begun to rock back and forth in my lap and I bit back another groan forcing body to calm down. I instantly felt another presence...the scent was my sister.

"Seth, what's going on?"

"It's Amber...she's having a flash back. Stay away!"

Amber was still shaking and I knew instinctively what was about to happen. I forced her out of the hammock then and a moment later she exploded into the form of the wolf. She began to take off when I phased ripping my clothes, already running after her.

I raced hard after her and in my mind I could hear and see that night.

The 'John' standing over her, forcing her legs apart...the rough grip he used when he touched her...the pain as he broke her barrier...the dominating voice as he asked her again and again who owned her...and even the painful smack as he hit her.

I howled my pain as she howled.

Instantly, I heard Leah's mind break in. "_Snap out of it Seth! Right now. You're not helping by reliving it with her. You're her mate, you need to get her attention!"_

Embry's voice chimed in then. "_I'm on my way guys. Jake's right behind me!"_

Then Quill's voice was there. _"What's going on?"_

A moment later, my two pack brothers burst from the woods and seeing the two big wolves forced Amber to stop in her tracks and run back to me. Leah was just behind me and she skidded to a stop as Leah drew her self up and took on the authority of the Beta.

_"You need to stop, Amber. You're safe here. Nothing can get to you here. You're in no danger at all."_

Her voice was gentle, and yet carried all her authority.

With a whimper Amber lay down in front of her and rested her snout at Leah's feet.

_"Seth, I've done all I can...its up to you now."_

I huffed my thanks to my sister and then gently laid down next to Amber and rested my head on her neck. _"Come back to me Amber, I'm your mate and I love you. I'll never let anything or anyone harm you again. I need you to focus on me. I'm here and that's never gonna change. Ever."_

I heard her shaky voice as she responded me. "_It hurts Seth, I'm scared!"_

_"I know, it hurts...but that creep isn't here...its just me and our pack. Your past is over and we're here now."_

I heard Embry's voice as he lay on the other side of Amber_."Shhh...Little Sister, you're safe. No one's coming after you."_

I was even more surprised when Quill lay down behind us. "_That goes for me too, Amber. We're your brothers. You're one of us...we've got your back."_

I could feel Leah's shock. But then it went away when she lay down in front of us. _"They're right Amber...I'll destroy anyone who tries to hurt you. You've never been so safe."_

We lay like that even after Leah let off her beta's authority. Minutes went by and then I felt the presence of my Alpha. I whined as I looked up at him. He cocked his head and I could see a tear slip down his snout.

_"I'm your big brother...and I love you. I'll never let anything bad happen to you." _Then he laid down next to me and rested his snout over the both of us.

I don't think, in the history of my people, that there's ever been such a powerful moment. Even now I can't describe it. I felt a huge strong wave of love and warmth rush over me and if I'd been human, I'd have wept at it's strength.

Its as if that single surge of love washed away the pain she was feeling and by extension me. I felt her slump against me and pass out. A moment later, I blacked out as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

I knew they were there the moment that wave of love hit us. I knew Jasper would be drawn towards us. And of course, there was Edward with him. But I didn't expect Esme and Carlisle. They didn't come near us but they stood there at the tree line watching us.

I lifted up my head. _I know you caught all that, Edward. I've got no experience with trauma like this."_

I watched as Edward whispered to Carlisle. He nodded back and slowly walked closer to us.

"May I approach you?"

_"Yes. But slowly. Amber and Seth are passed out. All of us just got a front row seat to what happened between Amber and the one who bought her...she was sold to a rapist!"_

I saw Edward pinch his nose against the onslaught of images.

Carlisle looked toward Jasper. Immediately a wave of comfort washed over us. I felt the guys groan in relief.

Sensing the shift among us, the vampires approached us. But what happened next surprised me. When she was no more a foot away, Esme got down on her hands and knees and crept towards the circle. Leah looked up at her and cocked her head sideways. Before I could even tell her to move away, Leah did so of her own accord, though the others stay put.

Tentatively Esme reached out and stroked Amber's fur. I heard Amber's moan and then watched in astonishment as the vamp mother scooted closer till my little sister's head rested in Esme's lap.

I heard as Esme's hum a lullaby. And over the course of the few minutes that this interaction went on, I felt the shift and by the time of the last note, Amber was human again, naked. Of course and all of us males looked away or closed our eyes.

And then, to make the situation more moving. I sensed another presence nearby. I looked up to see Sue walked towards us with a blanket in her hand.

_"How in the hell did she know we'd need her?"_

"Mother's intuition." Sue answered. "I may not be _her_ mother, but that instinct never goes away."

In the next moment, I watched as Esme lifted Amber up and held her still as Sue wrapped the blanket around my little sister.

I was dumbstruck by now as a moment of understanding passed between them. We all got up then and followed behind them as they both walked back towards the cottage.

I allowed the others to pass me before I turned towards Edward. _She needs to see a therapist...but I know I can't risk our secret being exposed._

I waited for Edward to pass the message to Carlisle.

He nodded. "I'll do anything I can to help. But first, we should get to the cottage."

I pushed a wave of gratitude towards Jasper. He only smiled down at me. "You're welcome Jacob. I'd have thought by now that you knew that we are family...granted, we're the strangest family ever, but that's never been anything new."

I gave him them wolf version of a laugh. And bumped against Edward's side.

He bumped back as we continued towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you all think? In writing this chapter, I didn't expect to end it the way it did. Still, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Please be kind!<strong>


	20. Around The Campfire

**Yeah, I know it's been a while, but I make no excuses at all. I thought long and hard about where to go next, and after some gabbing with some friends and talking things over, I wrote this chapter.**

**My new beta is taking some time off to be with her family, so any errors and grammatical mistakes are my fault. Now, onward!**

**Oh and I own nothing but the plot and all OC's including the two characters you're about to meet!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

**Later that night...**

Amber was fast asleep, finally. She'd not spoken a word since we all got back to the lodge. The women were staying by her, for which I was a glad. I'm a dude and we all know I'm no good with crying females. Not even for that short time that the I cared for a crying Bella. But who would know better how to handle emotions then the women?

So, that led to us men sitting around a bonfire. Seth looked just as worn out as the Amber was, but yet he was sitting there with us, a lost look on his face. Besides us wolf men, there was Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett, who had come to us later in the day.

I had to admit, that this powow was a lot like the one we'd had just before we battled the Volturi. But this time, there were no war stories happening. The battle before us had nothing to do with strategy, cause we honestly had no idea what to do next.

Edward looked at me. "You're right. But right now seems as good a time as any to collaborate what's been done about her former 'owners'?

Seth growled. "I hate that word. They had no right to own her!"

Emmett looked at him with understanding. "Yeah, I never liked that word, especially when referring to people, vampires or otherwise."

We were all quiet for another minute before Edward spoke up again. "Never the less, I think we should all compare notes."

I looked at him. "Okay, lets do it. What ever happened to that pimp you were chasing the other night?"

"I think he's on to us...or knows something about what we are. We shadowed him that night. He surrounds himself with his prostitutes. They all have such innocent minds, they aren't walking the streets by choice either. I can't stomach the thought of any of them coming to harm just to take out the pimp. None of them, save the bastard that ...controls them, deserve to die."

Emmett ground his fist into his palm. "I'm still trying to understand how he could know that about us." We haven't associated with any outsiders. Carlisle is the only one that still works with them."

"Maybe that's it. I'm sure you can't be the only mind reading vampire on the earth. There's more then one shield like Bella."

"We've considered that, Jacob." Carlisle said with a grimace. "We're keeping tabs on the...pimp. But other then forcing those girls to sell themselves, he's not done anything else...he never goes anywhere without an entourage."

"And?"

"So far, there are no other vampires in our territory."

"Well, except for the newly weds." Edward answered. We all looked at him. He hurried to continue. "Two nomads, fresh from their honeymoon. I can hear their thoughts from the edge of my range. They are trying very hard to control themselves...so that they can talk to us, but the wife is very new to this life...she's insatiable."

He smirked at Emmett. "I daresay that they could be worse then you and Rose."

He scoffed. "Oh please."

Carlisle shook his head before answering. "What else can you tell me about them?"

"Their thoughts are very...muddled. It seems they're searching for her daughter, she disappeared over 6 months ago. Just after the mother was turned. The husband is torn, the both of them are desperate to find and recover her, but he's just as caught up in their...amorous activities. He's been trying to balance them out, but he can't for long. His wife is just too new to this life to be able to control herself right now."

I looked at Edward. "This is what you couldn't tell me earlier?"

My future father in law nodded. "Believe it or not, I like to give people their privacy. If I had told you then that two rouge vampires were hovering near our border, you'd have gone out to investigate. The male has been around since the Dark Ages, literally, and he would have immediately gone into a protective mode." At my skeptical look, he continued. "He's a trained fighter, a knight during his human life. You wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Does she pose any kind of threat to humans? Sam will be on them both before the sun rises."

He shook his head. "No, the wife's a vegetarian. The husband is working hard to adhere to our diet, but for the first thousand years or so, he fed on human blood. He's like Jasper was, he's only been a vegetarian for two years. Before you ask that next question, they both fed well this morning...and he plans to take her hunting again tomorrow.

Something didn't feel right about that. "How can you know all this if they're busy getting hot and heavy?"

They're both 'basking in the after glow' as humans put it. He's never lost his knight's discipline, his mind keeps swirling those thoughts around. He's going to try in the morning, once they've hunted, to contact us."

Jake nodded. "I better contact him Sam. Before he does anything."

Edward cursed softly under his breath. "It's too late. Jared and Paul are already circling the tent."

"Those morons never pass up a chance to attack something." I said through gritting teeth. Without saying a word Seth jumped up with Embry and Quill, phased right after me, and followed my through the trees, towards the boundary.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

We raced right through the trees at top speed. Normally, all our thoughts were silent and focused only on where we were headed too. This time, we were all thinking loud thoughts at the same time.

Except for Seth.

He was completely silent, though the edges of his mind were ringed with blood red swirls and blackness. He was pissed off and barely in control...

He heard me right then too cause he violently shoved those thoughts into the back of his mind and...

_:Get the hell out of my thoughts! Okay! Mind your own damn business!: _

_:Seth, that's kind of hard to do..."_

_:I don't care. leave me alone!:_

_:Seth, I know it's hard to do right now, but either focus on the task or go back home. I need everyone to stay alert, we have no idea what we're about to run into.:_

Seth's mind went completely black. I was about to say something again, but we'd all stopped in our tracks.

Right in the middle of the clearing was a very tense stand off. On one side, was Paul and Jared, heads bent, ears flattened and teeth bared. On the other side was a massive vampire, at least 6 feet tall with a sword pointed at the wolves. Behind the vampire was his mate, she was crouched in an attack position. her eyes were black and she looked very feral.

Jake growled loudly and looking every bit the alpha, stepped in between them and growled a warning at the other wolves.

_Stand down. The Cullen's have business with them._

_When Jared and Paul stood unmoving, their eyes focused on the couple Jacob growled lowder. A moment later, Sam arrived and to our relief, stood a safe distance away from us and instead looked towards our alpha. _

_Now, none of us can hear Sam's words, or the other wolves in his pack, but Jacob can. So it was like listening on one half of a phone conversation._

_:These two are not a threat. Edward heard their thoughts. They may have information on the pimp. They're searching for their daughter, she disappeared 6 weeks ago...no, they're vegetarians...of course, I'm sure they won't mind...but it would be easier to get this meeting over with if you'd tell your pack to stand down.:_

Sam nodded and turned to his pack members and they backed off a good twenty feet, though they didn't stop watching the nomads.

That was when the Cullen men showed up.

"Be at peace, nomads." Carlisle said. "The wolves won't harm you if you're truly no threat to the humans."

The male growled towards the wolves. "You could have fooled me. I don't like them so close to our camp..._or my mate_!"

"These wolves are shape shifters, our friends that stood with us against the Volturi. We had hoped to wait for morning before coming out to meet you."

The male looked at us again before lowering his sword. "Yes, I had hoped for the same. We've been following some humans for a few weeks now. We think they may have our daughter, Theresa. But we wanted your permission to cross into your territory first."

Carlisle looked at Edward for a moment. When Edward nodded, he turned back to the visitors. "We have been aware of the prostitution ring and have two of their victims under our care. Perhaps we may be able to help one another."

The male was looking at Emmett closely. "You look very familiar, what is your name, son..your human name?

"Emmett Mc Carty. I'm a Cullen now."

The males eyes widened.

Emmett looked to Edward.

"He's mentally comparing you to the last time he saw you, back in Tennessee. " Edward informed him.

"Mc Carty...Son, you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Who are you?" Emmett asked him.

"I'm a very old ancestor, back from the beginnings of our blood line. Before I met my bonny lass. I'd taken to keeping track and recording the generations. Starting from the son of my late wife, till the Mc Carty clan nowadays. I didn't know what to think when you disappeared. I smelled a vampire near your last known whereabouts. But I couldn't find you...and now I have!"

Emmett looked at Edward again. "He's telling the truth, he's very excited to have solved the mystery of your whereabouts."

Carlisle looked excited. He turned to the other pack. "I'm sure you can tell that these vampires aren't a threat. They're part of Emmett's family."

Then he turned to the visitors. "I'm sure you both could use nice hot showers, if you've been on the road like you say you have. We have much to discuss."

Sam growled then.

Edward nodded. "Yes, if you'd allow us time to get them settled in and catch up with us, then they'll be happy to share what information they have with you. We all want that bastard caught. They may be able to fill in some blanks and give us a better picture of what we're dealing with."

Sam nodded again and then turned to his pack. With a silent order the three of them retreated back to La Push.

When they were gone, Carlisle turned back to us. "They won't cause anymore trouble. They're our friends."

"And what of the other wolves?" He said turning back to my crew. His mate was still standing behind him, but she looked over his shoulder at us.

"That asshat has caused too much trouble us as it is. The sooner he gets put down the better." I heard Seth growl softly in agreement. My concern shot up a notch and it took everything I had to-

"What of the pup behind you? He's seems to be uncontrolled."

"He's no pup. None of us have aged since the moment we phased. Seth only looks young. In reality, he's about 20 years old. His mate was left traumatized by the whores he left in charge. Those have been disposed of, but the damage is done. I don't have to tell you how badly we want the pimp ended. We'll take any information you can give us."

"I'm sure you can see by now that there may be much we can do to help eachother." Carlisle said, trying to soothe everyone.

The two vampires looked each other over before the male stepped forward and offered his arm. " I'm Derian son of Brádach."

Carlisle stepped forward and clasped his forearm in the ancient greeting. "Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme."

The new vampire gave her a slight bow before turning to the female next to him. He gently took her hand and brought her to his side. "This is my mate, Lucinda. We would be grateful for your hospitality. We've been on the hunt for many weeks. A shower would be wonderful."

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

The Cullens made quick work of the tent and belongings. Then they were all gone. I was just about to follow them when Jacob stopped me.

"We need to talk, man to man." Saying this he gave Quill and Embry a look.

They didn't leave as I expected, instead they sat on the ground. Embry looked up at us. "I'll follow you into battle without a thought to it, but we're all brothers and we're all involved with this mess. So we should all deal with this together."

Jacob looked surprised at this, but then he nodded and sat down on the ground. It didn't take more then a second before I was sitting too.

"All of this stuff is coming to a head. Seth, I noticed you were having trouble staying calm. You're not a newly phased 's going on in your head.

I scoffed. "Yeah, like you didn't already know! There are _no_ words for how much I hate what that bastard did to my mate. Everything was going fine, we were fine...We were getting cozy, and then she froze. We all got a wonderful front row seat to everything that 'John' did to her! That fucking rapist broke her and I don't have a effing clue on how to fix this! I want so bad to go and find that bastard and destroy him! She's mine!" that last part was said in a growl. I could almost feel the tremors that shook me, I was all but ready to phase from all the stress.

I looked up over at my alpha expecting a harsh retort, but Jacob seemed unruffled by my outburst. I'd half expected him to pull the alpha card on me, but he only nodded.

Embry spoke up then. "You're not alone in this, Seth. Sadie wasn't raped, but she was still abused. I don't see it being an easy road, but Carlisle told us he'd help you out, find Amber some help. If love conquers all, then I don't see this being an obstacle for long."

Then something happened that I wasn't expecting. My brother's were suddenly hugging me. All the love they were showing me flooded over my barriers and I broke down, the evidence of my frustration, anger and worry flowed out of me in tears. I felt broken for my mate...and embarassed at my show of weakness.

But they only scooted closer and we sat huddled until I couldn't cry anymore.

I felt drained when the tears stopped, and I leaned heavily against Jake. He squeezed my shoulders.

"We're gonna get through this Seth...we take it one day at a time. okay?"

I nodded, too tired to speak.

"Lets get to the house then, your mate is gonna need you."

I don't remember much of the walk back to the house, but before I knew it. Amber was curled up to my side.

I felt whole again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of the vamp couple? Leave me a review!<strong>


End file.
